Viaje inesperado
by Haqueval Di Vongola
Summary: Giotto Vongola quería saber como seria Vongola en el futuro , por ese motivo , él y sus guardianes ahora se encontraban en el futuro , llegando a conocer a la Décima generación . ¿Habrán llegado en un buen momento?.
1. Chapter 1

Al fin lo había logrado, había encontrado la respuesta que tanto anhelaba ,gracias a su s guardianes y a sus anillos Vongola , podría saber como seria su querida Vongola en el futuro, no sabía exactamente como el poder de los anillos lo iban a ayudar pero nada de eso le importaba , el solo quería saber si su querida Vongola seguiría con su voluntad , quería saber si Vongola seguiría protegiendo a la gente en el futuro o si se volvería como las otras familias mafiosas obsesionadas con el poder.

-¡G!-rogó Giotto-por favor ayúdame con esto , los anillos Vongola pueden mostrarnos como será Vongola en el futuro ….¿no quieres saber en que se va a a convertir Vongola?

-¡ya te dije que no¡, Giotto lo que quieres hacer es peligroso , puedes cambiar el futuro – dijo G, algo mas tranquilo

-¿Por favor?- rogó Giotto usando su táctica "ojos de cachorrito"

-….. bueno esta bien – dijo G rindiéndose ante esa técnica mortal.

-¡¿De verdad? ¡G eres el mejor ¡ … Alaude , Daemon . ¿ustedes que dicen? ¿Me ayudaran?- dijo Giotto utilizando de nuevo su carita de cachorrito

-Haz lo que quieras – dijo el rubio platinado

-Nufufufufu, esto será divertido… te ayudare Primo – dijo Daemon.

-Asari , Lampo, Knuckle… ¿ Puedo contar con ustedes?

-Por supuesto Giotto- dijo Asari con su habitual sonrisa.

Te ayudare al ¡Extremo!- grito Knuckle

-Claro no veo el problema – dijo Lampo

-Bien , llego la hora de ver en que se convertirá vongola en el futuro –dijo Giotto con estrellitas en los ojos , estaba tan entusiasmado que era casi irreconocible.

-ehhh …Primo exactamente ¿como vamos a saber el futuro de vongola?-dijo G

-…. No lo se… supongo que podremos ver el futuro o algo asi – explico Giotto

-bueno , esta bien ….- dijo G no muy convencido de la explicación de su amigo

Primo y sus guardianes formaron un circulo en la biblioteca deseando poder saber como seria Vongola en el futuro, los anillos en respuesta de sus deseos empezaron a brillar y de pronto todo lo que estaba a sus alrededores estaba desapareciendo ;y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un lugar al aire libre , un lugar sin techo … ¿una azotea?.

-¡Maldición Giotto! Esto no parece un vistazo en el tiempo ..!¿donde estamos?- bramo G

-Ya ya , no esta tan mal – dijo Asari

Giotto recorrió el lugar con la mirada rápidamente , vio como los observaban 8 pares de ojos que claramente mostraban confusión , pero un par de ojos chocolate captaron por completo su atención.

-¿Primo?- dijo el chico de orbes color chocolate


	2. Chapter 2

!Hola a todos! este es mi primer fic, ojala que les guste !

khr ! no me pertenece , le pertenece a Akira Amano sensei

* * *

Era un inútil , lo admitía, era un bueno para nada , era terrible en los deportes y aun peor en los estudios , por esa razón no entendía porque lo habían elegido para ser el Décimo Vongola , era débil y siempre huía de todo ; pero para los ojos de sus guardianes el era el mejor jefe de todos , capaz de dar su vida por ellos, era muy fuerte y tenia un aura que te hacia tenerle confianza . Para ellos Sawada Tsunayoshi era el mejor jefe de todos.

Se despertó ansioso tenia una extraña sensación en el cuerpo .Tenía que ver a sus guardianes , algo importante iba a suceder.

-Dame Tsuna , ¿que pasa?- pregunto Reborn

- Reborn ,…yo creo que … necesito ver a los demás , no se porque pero siento que algo va a pasar.

-Vamos entonces , Tsuna debes aprender a confiar e tus instintos no por nada tienes la hyper intuición

-Pero ….-decía un temeroso Tsuna

Reborn apuntaba la cabeza de Tsuna con un Leo ya transformado en arma – Nada de 2peros " Tsuna ;faltan dos horas para que abran la escuela , hoy vamos a ir mas temprano así que vístete rápido .

-S-si- dijo Tsuna.

En la azotea de Namimori

En la azotea se encontraban Tsuna , sus 6 guardianes y Reborn, todos a la espera de lo que Tsuna les iba a decir.

-¿Sucede algo Juudaime?-pregunto Gokudera

- Tsuna-dijo un sonriente Yamamoto-¿Ha pasado algo importante?

-¡Friki del béisbol! ¡Si Juudaime nos cita a todos sus guardianes es porque algo importante pasa ¡ ¿no Juudaime?

-Gokudera kun … yo no lo se … solo siento que debía estar con ustedes

-Herbívoro , por hacerme perder el tiempo , te modere hasta la muerte – dijo el prefecto de Namimori

-¡Bastardo! ¡ Juudaime solo esta preocupado!

De pronto muchas de las dudas que tenia Tsuna fueron respondidas , delante de el estaba la primera generación de los Vongola , algunos con rostros confundidos , otros irritados , otros sonrientes y un rostro inexpresivo .Tsuna sintió una mirada clavada en su rostro y se encontró con un chico de ojos dorados y cabello rubio .que el reconoció a la perfección

-¿Primo?-pregunto con un hilo de voz.

* * *

Bueno el primer cap y el segundo cap hablan de lo mismo pero desde diferentes puntos de vista , el tercer cap voy a tratar de hacerlo un poco mas largo

!Muchas gracias por los reviews! me inspiran a seguir escribiendo =D


	3. Chapter 3

Ooc

hola!tuve q editar el cap porq me olvide de poner las aclaraciones ... gumenasai T_T

lamento tambien no haber dejado las aclaraciones antes T_T

mm haber esta historia esta situada después del arco de los Shimon, no hay parejas pero todos sus guardianes quieren mucho a Tsuna (incluyendo a Hibari y a Mukuro aunque no lo admitan tan seguido)

los personajes de este fic no me pertencen , sino a Akira Amano sensei

* * *

-¿Primo?-dijo Tsuna-No .. n-no puede ser , no parecen ser espíritus pero como …

-Juudaime , ellos no pueden ser Vongola Primo y sus guardianes , esto debe ser una trampa

-Herbívoros , no me importa quienes son , por entrar en la escuela Namimori sin el permiso del presidente del comité disciplinario , los morderé hasta la muerte

-¡No lo hagas Hibari san! … y.-yo no se como explicarlo p-ero…

-Habla rápido herbívoro o te morderé hasta la muerte a ti también

-¡Hieee!- grito Tsuna – no se como explicarlo , pero siento que ellos son los Vongola de la primera generación

-Hm- se limito a responder el prefecto

-Si Dame Tsuna dice que son Vongola Primo y sus guardianes , entonces así debe ser- dijo Reborn acercándose a un chico rubio que los había estado mirando hace un rato

-Ciaossu- dijo Reborn y convirtiendo a Leon en una pistola apunto a Primo-¿Podrían por favor presentarse?

-¡Maldito!...- empezó a gritar G , pero fue callado por su jefe-Cálmate G ….ellos son :G,mi guardián de la tormenta ;Asari , mi guardián de la lluvia ;Knuckle , mi guardián del sol; Lampo , mi guardian del rayo ; Alaude , mi guardian de la nube y Daemon mi guardian de la niebla,;Yo soy Vongola Primo.

- …. Tsuna , parece que tenías razón – dijo el arcobaleno saltando hacia el hombro de su Dame-estudiante.

-¿P-pero c-como llegaron aquí?- habló un nervioso Tsuna.

-Boss , Mukuro sama viene hacia acá- dijo Chrome

-¿A- ahora?

La chica solo asintió y una niebla empezó a cubrirla…

-Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi no te ves tan feliz de verme

-N-no es eso, e-es que tengo que solucionar un "pequeño problema"

-¿Ustedes se van a presentar o van a seguir ignorándonos?- hablo Giotto con un aura atemorizante.

¡Hieee!- grito Tsuna antes de caer desmayado.

-Juudaime/Tsuna /Sawada!- gritaron al unísono Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei, un tanto preocupados por la exagerada reacción de su jefe.

-Tsk, Tsuna inútil – murmuro Reborn – bueno , yo los presentare ,el es Gokudera Hayato ,guardian de la tormenta ; Yamamoto Takeshi, guardian de la lluvia , Lambo Bovino, guardian del trueno;Sasagawa Ryohei , guardian del sol ; Hibari Kyouya, guardian de la nube y el guardian de la niebla Rokudo Mukuro , ellos son los guardianes del jefe de la décima generación Vongola..

- Entiendo – dijo Primo algo más tranquilo al verificar que eran efectivamente sus sucesores… pero alguien faltaba - ¿y el Décimo?

-Jeje, ya lo has visto, se encuentra desmayado a mi costado- dijo Reborn ocultando sus ojos bajo su fedora.

-¿¡El es el Décimo!- grito medio burlándose G

-No parece nada extremo- dijo Knuckle

-Mah Mah tranquilos, que las apariencias engañan- dijo Asari

-¡Como se atreven a hablar así de Juudaime! Juudaime es mucho mejor jefe que Vongola Primo-bramó Gokudera.

-Voy a arrestarte por decir tonterías- hablo por primera vez Alaude desde que llegaron al futuro-¿Como puede ese niño que se desmaya con facilidad ser mas fuerte que Primo?

-Herbívoro, no subestimes a Sawada Tsunayoshi o te morderé hasta la muerte

-Oh … ¿me morderás ?, por amenazarme voy a arrestarte

-Maa maa , tranquilos , a Tsuna no le gustaría vernos así – dijo Yamamoto – a Tsuna le gustaría que nos lleváramos bien y …

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque sintió dos auras asesinas detrás de el una era de Mukuro y la otra de Daemon … pero ¿Por qué?:habían dos Mukuros uno de ellos usaba un vestido rosa y a los cinco segundos le salía una piña como cabeza y también vio a un Daemon Spade usando el traje de La Reina de Corazones.

-Ah , jajajaja – se río nerviosamente Yamamoto

-Kufufufu, Me la pagaras Spade

-Fufufufu haré que llores Rokudo Mukuro

Se podía sentir la tensión en la azotea ;Hibari y Alaude peleando ; Mukuro y Daemon creando ilusiones sin parar y Gokudera y G peleando por saber cual generación era la mejor.

-¡Esto es una pelea al extremo!- grito Ryohei..

-Jajajaja te pareces a mi , tengamos una pelea ¡al extremo!

Knuckle y Ryohei se unieron a la pelea , Yamamoto y Asari permanecieron neutrales al igual que Lampo y Lambo , los últimos dos estaban escondidos , temiendo que uno de esos salvajes los mate.

-Lambo san puede acabar con todos … pero los dejará jugar un rato mas

-*como terminé acá con un niño tan insoportable*- pensó Lampo

-Tsk si Juudaime peleara con Vongola Primo lo acabaría en un instante- dijo Gokudera , tratando de hacerle entender a "cabeza de fresa" que su Décimo era el mejor jefe de todos.

-JA , no me hagas reír mocoso , Primo nunca perdería contra un chico tan inútil, ¿verdad Primo?... ¿Primo?- G busco a Giotto con la mirada y lo encontró hablando con ese bebé al costado de Vongola Décimo desmayado ..

Hace 5 minutos

- ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto primo

-Ciaossu , mi nombre es Reborn y soy el Hitman mas fuerte de todos … y el mi Dame-estudiante , Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-¿Dame? Eso explica porque se desmayo cuando me vio

-Je , no me malinterpretes Primo, por la cara que tienes sé que estas decepcionado de Tsuna , pero Tsuna no es débil , aun le falta aprender mucho , pero siempre saca lo mejor de si a la hora de defender a los demás y aunque el no lo quiera admitir yo se que Dame-Tsuna también pelea por su honor como Décimo.

-Reborn san estoy esperando con ansias hablar con Tsuna san – dijo Giotto – me encantaría saber que tan fuerte es.

-Je, esperaba que lo pidieras – dijo Reborn mientras sonreía misteriosamente.

3 minutos después

-¡Primo! ¡te estoy hablando!- bramó G

- lo siento G estaba hablando con Reborn kun

- estoy harto de esto , estos mocosos llevarán Vongola a la ruina… y además … ¡¿que diablos haces acá conversando de lo lindo mientras tus guardianes se están peleando?

-ehhh..G tu también estabas peleando

- no trates de evadir el problema

- .. Está bien – dicho esto Giotto se puso serio - ¡Ya basta! Vinimos hasta acá para saber como seria vongola en el futuro pero ahora creo que Vongola no durara mucho con Sawada Tsunayoshi y sus guardianes.

-Bastardo – gritó gokudera- no dejare que hables mal de juudaime.

-Otro herbívoro que quiere ser mordido hasta la muerte-dijo la nube

-Lo siento Tsuna, pero no puedo dejar que nos insulten así – hablo un serio Yamamoto

-¡Nos ofendieron al extremo!

-Kufufu van a pagar por haber insultado al pequeño Tsunayoshi.

-Insultaron a tsuna y a lambo san, lambo san los derrotará- dijo Lambo saliendo de su escondite.

La familia de Primo sacaron sus armas cuando se escucho una imponente voz.

-Ya basta- dijo Tsuna en su "modo jefe"

Todos los guardianes obedecieron incluyendo a los guardianes de la primera generación, estaban sorprendidos por el aura atemorizante que desprendía ese chico que hace poco tiempo estaba desmayado en el piso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Primo? ¿Qué mis guardianes no son superiores a los tuyos?

-Tsunayoshi , es un placer hablar contigo al fin. Pues no sé si tú y tus guardianes son los suficientemente fuertes- dijo Primo con cierta familiaridad hacia Tsuna y a la vez mostrándose serio formando un aura muy atemorizante para cualquiera , menos para Tsuna

-Mis guardianes son capaces de derrotar a los tuyos-dijo Tsuna

-¿Te importaría… demostrarlo?, la verdad es que no te considero apto ni a ti ni a tus guardianes capaces de heredar Vongola, así que te parece una batalla para ver si ustedes son mas fuertes que nosotros?

Tsuna no quería aceptar, el había conocido aun Vongola Primo distinto ,en los recuerdos que Vindice les dieron, Primo se veía tan amable incluso cuando necesitó su aprobación para abrir la caja Vongola, Primo era totalmente distinto al que ahora tenia enfrente , no quería aceptar , pero la sonrisa de superioridad de Primo lo molestaba , no iba a permitir que hablaran mal de las personas que lo han apoyado todo el tiempo.

- acepto – Dijo Tsuna – te demostraré que la décima generación es superior a la primera.

* * *

gracias por leer *O*, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews de verdad me ayudan mucho


	4. Chapter 4

**!hola! soy yo de nuevo mmm ya es de madrugada yo sigo acá en la compu =)**

**!GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! mmm sin nada mas que decir**

**katekyo hitman reborn! ni sus personajes me pertenecen , le pertenecen a Akira Amano sensei**

* * *

-¡hieee! ¡Reborn! ¡¿Por qué no me detuviste?-grito Tsuna.

-Calla Dame Tsuna, haces mucho ruido- dijo el bebé apuntándole con leo en la cabeza.

- Hablo en serio , ¡estoy metido en una pelea con Vongola Primo!

-¡No se preocupe Juudaime , vamos a acabarlos , no lo haremos quedar mal-hablo un decidido Gokudera

-Jajaja Gokudera tiene razón Tsuna, no dejare que hablen mal de un amigo – dijo el guardián de la lluvia

Kufufufu, tengo un asunto pendiente con ese Daemon Spade , así que esta vez te ayudare Sawada Tsunayoshi

- Hm , Morderé hasta la muerte a ese herbívoro que se atrevió a desafiarme

-¡gyajajaja! Lambo san los derrotara a todos para que Tsuna no esté preocupado

-¡Sawada , peleemos al EXTREMO!

-Tsuna , todos tus guardianes están apoyándote , quieren pelear a tu lado , no les des la espalda- dijo Reborn

-Chicos… peleemos juntos – dijo finalmente Tsuna – las peleas comenzar en 5 días , para ese día debemos estar preparados

Reborn solo se limito a sonreír por la determinación de su alumno

- Bueno , ahora necesitaran tutores – dijo el arcobaleno del sol.

-No necesito ningún tutor –menciono el guardián de la nube dirigiéndose a la salida

- Esta vez yo te entrenare Hibari- dijo tranquilamente el bebé

-Wao , eso cambia las cosas- dijo Hibari con una sonrisa socarrona.

-En dos horas vayan a la casa de Tsuna , tengo que aprovechar en hablar con unos tutores que se encuentran en Japón.- informo Reborn- Hibari tu también debes ir , te tengo una sorpresa mas

-Hm- se limito a responder el azabache

-¡Bien iré a hacer cosas extremas antes de ir a la Extrema casa de Sawada!- grito Ryohei despidiéndose

-kufufufu, dejare descansar a mi linda Chrome- dijo Mukuro , una niebla lo rodeo y aparecio Chrome –Boss , Mukuro sama me ha informado todo , en dos horas estaré en su casa , me retiro-la chica se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo en dirección a Kokuyo

-¡Tsuna!, Lamo san quiere irse a la casa comer comida de mamá, cárgame- dijo Lambo

-Cállate vaca estúpida , lo acompaño a su casa Juudaime- dijo Gokudera

-jajajaja ven Lambo yo te llevaré – se ofreció Yamamoto

-¡gyajaja eres el subordinado de Lambo san!-grito Lambo extremadamente feliz

-jaja

-Yamamoto ¿vamos?- preguntó Tsuna a su amigo

- Apúrate idiota del béisbol juudaime tiene prisa- lo apuro el guardián de la tormenta

-jajaj vamos

EN LA CASA DE TSUNA

-Chicos ¿se quieren quedar hasta que Reborn venga?- preguntó Tsuna

-P -por supuesto Juudaime- dijo Gokudera emocionado por la invitación de su jefe

-Claro Tsuna – Yamamoto sabia a la perfección que Tsuna todavía seguía preocupado por lo de Vongola Primo y el estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Tsuna en lo que el quisiera , haría todo lo que Tsuna le pidiera , Tsuna había pasado a ser unas de las personas mas importantes en su vida

-Tadaima – dijo el castaño al ingresar a su casa.

-¡Mamá! Lambo san tiene hambre – dijo Lambo corriendo a los brazos de Nana.

- OH Tsuna Kun ¡okairi!, hai hai preparare bocadillos , Gokudera , Yamamoto

Vayan a al cuarto de Tsu kun en un rato les llevare bocadillos a ustedes tambien-dijo Nana

-Arigatou kaa san , vamos chicos

Así pasaron las dos horas , comiendo bocadillos recordando las peleas que pasaron juntos , las guerras de bolas de nieve , los fuegos artificiales , las risas , los juegos .En ese momento todas las dudas de Tuna se disiparon ,en quince días el tomaría el control de Vongola debía defender su honor como jefe Vongola y el honor de sus amigos

-¡Sawada!- grito Ryohei entrando repentinamente por la puerta.

-Cállate herbívoro eres ruidoso – dijo Hibari desde una esquina

-Oni san, Hilari san… Etto Hibari san .. ¿desde hace cuanto estas ahí?- pregunto el castaño al no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del azabache

- Eso no te importa herbívoro

Gokudera iba a empezar a gritarle a Hibari pero una niebla empezó a inundar la habitación y una chica menuda con corte de piña apareció en el medio de la habitación

-Boss – dijo en forma de saludo la chica

- Chrome- dijo Tsuna - ahora solo faltan Lambo y Reborn

-Juudaime la vaca estúpida está durmiendo mejor no lo despertamos y luego le decimos quien es su tutor

-Tienes razón Gokudera kun entonces solo falta….

-Ciaossu- dijo un bebé vestido de Ninja- veo que todos han sido puntuales

-Reborn ¿Quién nos va a entrenar? – preguntó un ansioso Tsuna

-Váyanse a sus casas , sus tutores los van a estar esperando allí o los encontraran en el camino – dijo Reborn ignorando olímpicamente a tsuna

-P-pero Reborn…

-Me olvidaba de decirles ,cuando se encuentren con sus tutores usen toda su poder porque pelearan como si fuera una pelea real- dijo el arcobaleno

-Hiee Reborn has llamado entrenadores sádicos-Chilló el castaño

- Cállate Tsuna inútil, nosotros debemos ir a otra parte para encontrar a tu tutor

- Bebé tu me debes una pelea – dijo algo molesto Hibari

- Ten paciencia Hilari ,ve a tu casa , te llevaras una sorpresa- dijo Reborn ocultando sus ojos bajo su fédora

Tsuna no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda , Reborn tramaba algo , se lo decía su híperintuición .

Todos nerviosos y ansiosos de conocer a sus tutores se dirigieron a sus casas

* * *

-Tsk aquí no hay nadie – se empezó a quejar Gokudera

-¡Maestro Colonello!Esto es EXTREMO!-grito Ryohei mientras corría en dirección a Gokudera

-Cabeza de Césped , ¿Colonello san te va a entrenar?

-Eso no es del todo cierto ¡kora!.- Dijo el bebé con el chupete azul

La cara de confusión provocaron la risa de Colonello , y la confusión aumentó aun mas cunado otro bebé de chupete rojo , con el cabello negro azabache sujeto con una trenza llego

-Fon ¡kora! Tardaste mucho

- lamento la tardanza

- Fon san ¿usted va a entrenarme?- preguntó el guardián de la tormenta

- No exactamente – respondió el arcobaleno

- Maldición ¡quien va a entrenarme!- bramó Gokudera

- Yo voy a entrenarte ¡kora!, bueno a decir verdad , Ryohei y tu pelearan contra fon y contra mi ¡kora!

- ¡¿Voy a entrenar con cabeza de Césped/cabeza de pulpo?- dijeron los guardianes Vongola al unisóno

Ambos guardianes dieron un salto hacia la derecha esquivando a las justas un disparo que había sido lanzado por Colonello pero no tuvieron tiempo ni para quejarse porque Fon venia a atacarlos por el frente

- Tsk pero que diablos – empezó a quejarse Gokudera una vez que había esquivado el ataque de Fon

-Esto es una pelea real ¡kora!, voy a utilizar todo mi poder con ustedes !kora!- dijo el arcobaleno de la lluvia

- Los vamos a entrenar con peleas reales asi que no voy a contenerme- dijo Fon

- Cabeza de Césped hay que demostrarles de que están hechos lo guardianes del Décimo- dijo un serio Gokudera

- ¡Los venceremos al ETREMO!

* * *

-Bianchi ¿A dónde vamos? Mamá le iba a dar a Lambo san dulces de uva

- estamos buscando a tu entrenador – dijo la chica

- Ara ara pero si Lambo san no necesita entrenador

-Reborn dijo que tu entrenador debería estar por aquí…. – Bianchi se quedo mirando a la persona que estaba enfrente de ellos los estaba mirando y parecía que los había estado esperando

- tu eres…

* * *

-Jajaja todavía no hay pista de mi tutor- dijo un sonriente Yamamoto

-VOI!- se escucho un grito

-¡Squalo! – dijo encantado el guardia Vongola-¿tu vas a entrenarme?

- Si mocoso yo voy a entrenarte haré que te decides de una vez por todas cual pasión vas a seguir

- jaja que gracioso

- ¡oh! Squalo – dijo una bebé que tenia cubierta la cara por una capucha

-¡VOII! ¿Mammon encontraste a la chica?- pregunto Squalo

- Si , esta mas atrás tratando de escapar de una de mis ilusiones, es débil- sentencio la arcobaleno

-Al fin te encontré -dijo una chica con un cabello parecido a una piña y con un tridente en la mano

-¡Yo! ¡Crome!- dijo Takeshi.

-Yamamoto Takeshi – dijo la chica en modo de saludo

Yamamoto se movió rápido en dirección a Chrome para bloquear un ataque de Squalo que iba para Chrome

-cuidado Squalo-dijo bastante serio Yamamoto – puedes herir a Chrome

-Abre los ojos niño – dijo la bebé

Yamamoto se dió cuenta demasiado tarde que el Squalo al que estaba bloqueando era un ilusión y que el verdadero estaba apunto de atacar a Chrome.

-¡Crome!cuidado!- gritó Yamamoto

Yamamoto vió como la espada de Squalo atravesaba la piel de la chica , y también vió como la piel se volvió niebla y como rápidamente la chica apareció detrás de Mammon

-Tsk , esa chica … -dijo Squalo- bueno después de todo es la guardiana de Sawada

-si pero todavía le falta mucho dijo la arcobaleno apareciendo de la nada al costado de Squalo- Vamos a pelear contra ustedes usando todo nuestro poder asi que no se contengan ;Tsk detesto trabajar si paga

-Entonces me pondré serio – habló Yamamoto

- No decepcionaré a Boss – respondió Chrome

-¡VOI! ¡basta de charlas!

-jaja empecemos – dijo Yamamoto

* * *

- Reborn , ¿cuánto tiempo mas vamos a seguir caminado? , además por aquí vive …- el castaño se detuvo antes de decir el nombre .

- ¿Por aquí quien vive Tsuna?- dijo Reborn con una sobre fingida inocencia

- N-adie, me confundí , y-yo quería h-hablar sobre otra cosa y …

- cállate Tsuna inútil , ya después te obligaré a que me digas como sabes que Hibari vive acá – sentenció en arcobaleno

-¡Hieeee!- chillo el castaño

-Herbívoro , ¿que haces acá?

-Hibari san , Reborn me esta llevando con mi tutor pero todavía no lo encontramos – dijo Tsuna

-Yo te entrenaré Tsuna- dijo Reborn – pelearemos en una verdadera batalla entre los tres

-Por mi esta bien , podré morderlos a los dos hasta la muerte- dijo Hibari con sus dos tonfas en mano

-Reborn , no pelearé contra ustedes en una … - el castaño no pudo terminar de hablar porque una bala paso rozándole la mejilla haciéndolo sangrar -¡itte! – se quejó Tsuna, mientras trataba de esquivar con las justas un tonfazo por parte de Hibari

El castaño comprendió que era inútil razonar con ellos así que entro en modo ultima voluntad y esquivó con mucha facilidad los dos ataques que venían por parte Hibari y Reborn .

-Wao , que divertido Sawada Tsunayoshi , te morderé hasta la muerte – dicho esto Hibari se dirigió hacia Tsuna , pero se detuvo porque tuvo que esquivar una patada proveniente de Reborn –Hibari pelearé contigo después de derrotar a tsuna

-No voy a formar un grupo contigo para morder hasta la muerte al herbívoro –sentenció Hibari

- entonces muérdelo por tu lado y no interfieras mientras yo le ataco

- Puedo acceder a eso – dijo Hibari

Hibari y Reborn se dirigieron a atacar a Tsuna , pero extrañamente para Tsuna era demasiado fácil esquivarlos

- Empecemos – dijo Tsuna.

* * *

**!gracias por leer!, si tienen dudas , si quieren mandarme tonfazos o tirarme tomates no duden en decírmelo =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Giotto trataba de ocultar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, le había sido demasiado fácil hacer que el Décimo peleara con él y con su familia .Estaba claro que el Décimo era alguien que se preocupaba por su familia pero todavía debía probar su fuerza, por mas que quiera defender a su familia sino tiene el suficiente poder , no va a poder protegerla ni sobrevivir en el mundo de la mafia.

-Bien ,la batalla será en 5 días en la mansión Vongola-anunció Giotto sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando-Prepárense.

-Lo esperaremos ansiosos-dijo Tsuna.

-Daemon – dijo Giotto con voz autoritaria

-Nufufufufu, nos vemos Rokudo Mukuro , Sawada Tsunayoshi-dijo Daemon con una sonrisa intimidante .Una espesa niebla rodeó a la primera generación haciéndoles desaparecer.

-Finalmente se fueron –dijo Tsuna con un suspiro

-Bien hecho Dame-Tsuna,te vas a enfrentar a Vongola Primo -se burló Reborn

-¡Hieee! ¡Reborn! ¡¿Por qué no me detuviste?-gritó Tsuna.

-Calla Dame Tsuna, haces mucho ruido- dijo el bebé apuntándole con Leon en la cabeza.

- Hablo en serio , ¡estoy metido en una pelea con Vongola Primo!

-Bueno chicos, debemos llegar rápido a la mansión Vongola-dijo Primo completamente alegre.

Sus guardianes se quedaron donde estaban esperando a que su jefe se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Eh?¿por qué no vienen?-habló un Giotto claramente confundido

-Nufufufu,Primo ¿podrías decirme donde estamos?-preguntó Daemon cansado de la estupidez de su jefe.

-Eh….,Japón, lo sé porque hablamos con el Décimo en japonés-dijo Primo

-Oh, que observador-dijo Daemon con sarcasmo-¿podrías ser mas específico por favor?.

-Eh.. no lo sé….-en ese momento Giotto abrió los ojos como platos, por fin se dio cuenta de su error-¿!Cómo llegaremos a Italia!?

-¡Giotto!Dijiste que debíamos pelear contra los mocosos en 5 días en la mansión Vongola!¿!Como se supone que llegaremos hasta allá si no conocemos nada de este mundo!?-empezó a gritar G

-Primo , por hacer estupideces , voy a arrestare-dijo Alaude , que había estado molesto desde hace buen rato.

-¡Primo tomó decisiones EXTREMAS! –empezó a gritar Knuckle.

-Ara Ara Giotto … ¿Cómo nos vas a sacar de esta?-dijo un calmado Lampo.

-Ya ya tranquilos ,ya se nos ocurrirá algo-los tranquilizó Asari.

-Realmente lo siento, prometo que encontraré una manera de salir de aquí , debemos llegar a Italia sí o sí.

Los siete chicos miraron alrededor , no tenían una bonita vista, había montones de basura , era un callejón.

-Tsk , bonito lugar al que nos trajiste Daemon-dijo G

-Nufufufu , que querías que hiciera, no conozco este lugar , nos mande 3 Km. al este de la azotea de donde estábamos.-Daemon dejó de hablar, Todos giraron sus cabezas en una esquina del callejón, estaban siendo observados.

-¿Fabio estas ahí?-dijo una chica de cabello negro azabache y de ojos azules .Estaba hablando através de un comunicador.

-¿Qué quieres Lizzie?, Sabes , acabas de despertarme de mi siesta , espero que sea algo importante- dijo un chico de cabello blanco y los ojos de un color verde , medio opaco.

-Si es importante , he estado vigilando a los Vongola como me pediste, y de un momento a otro aparecieron 7 anillos Vongola , no sé exactamente que paso , pero el rastreador muestra 14 llamas provenientes de 14 anillos.

-¿14?.. Interesante…sigue las 7 llamas extras y luego avísame cuando sepas de que se trata, ahora seguiré durmiendo ,Ciao Lizzie-dijo el chico apagando el comunicador.-7 llamas extra …interesante Vongola, pero este es un juego que no estoy dispuesto a perder.

-Tsk , tengo que seguirlos …maldito Fabio, se le subió el poder a la cabeza-dijo la chica emprendiendo el viaje hasta la ubicación de los otros siete anillos Vongola, no estaba muy lejos de allí así que llegaría en cualquier momento.

Encontrarlos fue demasiado fácil lo difícil fue tratar de esconderse, ya que apenas busco una esquina para poder divisar mejor a los 7 chicos, estos voltearon a verla con armas en pensó que tenia que pelear tan pronto , pues ni modo , si quería que la familia Mágnusom saliera adelante debía matar a esos chicos guapos.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Preguntó Giotto con la llama de ultima voluntad en su frente.

-Lo mismo debería preguntar yo-respondió la azabache-¿ lo que tienen en sus dedos son los anillos Vongola? eso no es juguete-la chica sacó una pistola apuntándoles.

-Jaja , lo que tu tienes en tus manos es un arma , eso tampoco es un juguete-dijo Asari poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-¿Por qué tienen esos anillos?- preguntó Lizzie, ignorando el comentario acerca de su pistola.

-Nufufufu , que chica tan curiosa, creo que quiere jugar un poco – dijo Daemon acercándose a la chica para empezar con su tortura.

-Daemon , no la toques –dijo Giotto, dirigiéndose a Lizzie-¿Por qué te interesan tanto los anillos Vongola?

-Eso no es tu problema , solo limítanse a responderme-respondió Lizzie apunto de explotar porque no le respondían su pregunta.

Giotto se sorprendió por la que dijo esa chica,¿Qué no era su problema?, ellos eran los dueños de esos anillos y ¿no era su problema?.

-No me importa si eres mujer, voy a arrestarte de todas formas-dijo Alaude acercándose a ella con las esposas en la mano.

-¿Unas esposas?-dijo Lizzie.

-Primo , esta chica está armada y sabe sobre Vongola y sus anillos , podemos suponer que es de la mafia, no está indefensa, puede ser una amenaza, voy a arrestarla.-dijo Alaude un tanto fastidiado por la chica que estaba delante de él , ¿Quién se creía ella para ir allí y pedirles información?.

-Alaude…, solo .. no la mates- dijo Primo dándose media vuelta dirigiéndose con los demás guardianes hacia una pared que estaba cerca de ellos.

-Esta bien , no la matare-dijo Alaude con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No vas a matarme…nisiquera vas a herirme, no te preocupes por lastimarme.

Alaude ante la respuesta de la azabache solo tiró sus esposas hacia ella, estas cayeron sobre ella aprisionándola y apretando todo su cuerpo hasta que se rompieran todos sus huesos.

-No voy a matarte –dijo Alaude mientras las esposas cada vez apretaban más el cuerpo de la chica.

La chica sonrío ante lo dicho por el rubio-¿lo ves? te dije que no me lastimarías.

-¡Pero que estas diciendo!, tus huesos están a apunto de romperse.-dijo G.

Giotto y los demás guardianes(a excepción de Alaude)observaban desde un muro como las esposas apretaban cada vez mas el cuerpo de la chica, y lo único que ella hacia era sonreír.

-Oh ,así que lo único que hacen estas esposas es apretar tu cuerpo hasta que mueras , no es tan impresionante , ya observé suficiente-dijo Lizzie-ahora es mi turno

Todos estaban esperando el movimiento de la chica .Las esposas de Alaude se estaban quemando, parecían ser llamas de la tormenta , pero unas simples llamas de la tormenta no serían capaces de derretir las esposas de Alaude.

-Es inútil, eres mi presa-dijo el rubio riéndose del intento de liberarse de la chica.

La chica no sonrío , ya estaba harta del comportamiento arrogante de ese sujeto, así que solo pondría un poco más de llamas…

Alaude no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, sus esposas habían sido incineradas por una llama de la tormenta, una simple llama de la tormenta.

Alaude solo sacó otro par de su saco y lo quintuplicó dispuesto a hacer lo mismo de nuevo , pero Primo ya estaba a sus costado diciendo que parara.

-Alaude, no le hagas nada, yo me haré cargo de ella- dijo Primo acercándose a la chica.

Lizzie sacó su pistola y le disparó al chico rubio que se le acercaba , de la pistola salieron llamas de la tormenta , pero no eran unas simples llamas de la tormenta .

Primo esquivó el disparo con cierta dificultad. El disparo fue a parar a una pared y la destruyó por completo.

-Esas llamas no eran solo de Tormenta, estaban reforzadas con llamas de…¿rayo?-Primo se acercó rápidamente a la chica para darle un golpe en la nuca , pero la chica lo esquivó fácilmente como si se tratara de un juego.

-Wao, son muy débiles… y yo que me estaba preocupando un poco –Lizzie volvió a disparar con llamas de la tormenta , pero esta vez el disparo de dividió en 15 y se dirigió en diferentes direcciones rozándoles a todos los guardianes y a Primo.

-¿Llama de la nube?-se preguntaron todos tratando de soportar el dolor de aquel disparo , pero el dolor era insoportable.

-Los compadezco las llamas de la tormenta tienen el atributo de "destrucción" sumándole el atributo del rayo que es "solidificación" fortalece mi ataque y contando la llama de nube que usé hace un rato…,jeje no tienen oportunidad contra mí-dijo Lizzie.

-Esta chica es extrema-dijo Knuckle curando poco a poco su herida con las llamas del sol.

-Tsk¿De qué familia eres?¿Formas parte de Vongola?-preguntó G

-Nunca seria parte de Vongola ,esa familia no es más que un obstáculo para mí y para mi hermano, muy pronto la destruiremos , no me insultes preguntándome algo así.-Lizzie se preparó para el disparo final concentrando todas sus llamas en el último disparo , estaba dispuesta a matarlos , después de todo , no le dijeron nada interesante ni útil para su querido hermano.

Alaude,Daemon y Asari se pusieron delante de G y Knuckle con el objetivo de parar el ataque ,iban a tratar de defender a su jefe y a sus amigos .. pero su jefe fue mucho mas rápido y agarró las manos de la chica de cabello azabache .

- "Zero Point Breakthrough"-dijo Giotto cerrando los ojos mientras se dedicaba a congelar las manos de esa chica.-No volverás a usar esas llamas otra vez.

Lizzie no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando como sus manos eran terminó con su labor y soltó un suspiro "¿Por qué tenia que pasar todo eso justo cuando debían encontrar la manera de viajar a Italia?"

-Primo, buena decisión la que tomaste – dijo Asari pasando su brazo por el hombro de su amigo.

-Tsk ,como podía esa mujer utilizar tres llamas al mismo tiempo…-dijo G.

-Yo quería divertirme un poco con ella-dijo Daemon.

-Primo , ella era mi presa…-dijo Alaude mirando con molestia a Giotto.

-Lo siento Alaude , podrás atacar a la próxima chica que nos ataque.-dijo Giotto, esquivando un golpe de Alaude.

-¡La joven se ha escapado al extremo!-dijo Knuckle.

-Desapareció en un segundo –dijo Lampo que se ocultaba detrás de Knuckle por si acaso, ya que esa chica podía regresar y matarlo.

-No podrá hacer mucho con las manos congeladas…-Primo dejó de hablar , unas llamas negras aparecieron de la nada , dejando ver a los guardianes que protegen el mundo de la mafia,Vindice.

Alaude se puso serio(mas de lo habitual),Lampo se escondió ,aun más, detrás de el guardián del sol,Knuckle se quedo impresionado mirando a los tan famosos guardianes de la leyes de la mafia, Giotto avanzó hacia ellos acompañados de Asari y G.

-Vindice-dijo Primo muy serio.

-Vongola Primo, estamos acá para advertirles-habló uno de los Vindice.

-Pues lo escucho.

-Hace un rato fueron atacados por un mafioso , si son asesinados en esta era, no podrán regresar a su era, morirán, y la historia de Vongola será completamente distinta ya que no habrá una primera generación..

La primera generación permaneció en silencio a la espera de mas información.

Nosotros los llevaremos hasta la mansión Vongola , pero no los ayudaremos más, no es nuestro deber interferir entre las peleas de las familias mafiosas , al menos no hasta el final-dijeron Vindice apareciendo un agujero cubierto con llamas del Octavo Elemento.

-¿A que se refieren con peleas entre familias?¿Vongola esta ahora en un enfrentamiento contra otra familia?-preguntó Lampo armándose de valor y saliendo de su escondite.

-No , nos corresponde hablar del tema . ahora sígannos.

La primera generación entró en ese agujero y caminaron por una especie de pasillo totalmente oscuro por unos segundos hasta que vieron una salida.

La salida los condujo hasta los jardines de la Mansión Vongola.

-Nosotros nos retiramos, ten en mente lo que te dijimos Vongola Primo, no los ayudaremos la próxima vez-dicho esto Los Vindice desaparecieron.

-Giotto…-dijo G muy preocupado por su amigo.

-Estoy bien G , no te preocupes, ahora debemos hablar con el jefe Vongola y explicarle la situación-dijo Primo adelantándose con un paso decidido hacia la entrada de la imponente mansión.

Sus guardianes estaban preocupados , sabían que su jefe estaba preocupado , pensando si este había sido un buen momento para aparecer justo cuando se iba desatar una pelea entre familias, podía ser que Giotto se haya equivocado , pero aun así ellos lo iban a seguir adonde quiera que el fuera , eran sus amigos después de todo .

La primera generación entro a la mansión Vongola y fueron recibidos por un anciano con un bastón algo particular, el anciano les sonreía de una manera muy cálida.

-Bienvenidos sean ,Vongola Primo y los guardianes de la primera generación-dijo Nono Vongola, sorprendiendo a algunos de los presentes.

-Fabio, los seguí. A mi parecer son algo débiles pero uno de ellos tiene una habilidad interesante , puede congelar las llama , al parecer él era su líder.-dijo Lizzie aun con las manos congeladas sentada cómodamente en un sillón frente a su hermano.

-¿Congelar llamas?¿Cómo Vongola Décimo? se dice que solo Vongola Primo y Vongola Décimo podían hacerlo, pero es imposible que sea Vongola Primo , debe ser un truco de Sawada Tsunayoshi-dijo el chico de cabellos blancos.

-No creo que sea imposible , eso explicaría las otras 7 llamas que aparecieron –dijo la chica empezando a notar que tenia las manos congeladas- Esto …Fabio tengo las manos congeladas…

El chico dejó a un lado una torta de frutas que estaba devorando y se enfocó en las manos de su hermana

-"Zero Point Breakthrough"de eso no cabe duda-dijo el chico pasando la mirada de las manos de su hermana a sus pastel que estaba en su mesa de centro.

-…Fabio , descongélame-dijo Lizzie un poco molesta por el hecho de que su hermano no le preste tanta atención.

-¡Ah!,si ,si-Fabio posó las manos sobre el hielo . El collar que descansaba en su cuello empezó a brillar y el hielo se derritió al instante. Los ojos verdes opacos del chico se llenaron de vida .

-Muchas Gracias Fabio , sabía que no sería nada para ti-dijo la chica sonriendo mientras veía como el diamante que estaba en su sortija cambiaba de transparente a color rojo.

-No te preocupes, pero necesito que me traigas más información, debes investigar la mansión Vongola-dijo el chico devorando de nuevo su pastel.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué la mansión Vongola?-dijo la chica-es imposible que hayan llegado hasta allá tan rápido.

-Sus llamas desaparecieron repentinamente, un lugar por donde debemos empezar a buscar es la mansión Vongola-dijo el chico dejando el plato vacío de pastel y comiendo un helado de chocolate.

-Pero..-Lizzie iba a refutar,pero su mirada se encontró con la de su hermano –Fabio , para….-la chica estaba llorando mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y la movía de un lado a otro tratando de espantar algunos pensamientos.

-Lizzie estabas con la guardia baja-dijo Fabio sonriendo-no tengo ninguna intención de discutir contigo, debes ir a la mansión Vongola-Fabio mantenía la mirada fija en los ojos de su hermana, hasta que se aburrió de torturarla y decidió enfocarse en su helado-no te olvides cual es nuestro objetivo Lizzie, la familia Mágnusom debe volverse la más poderosa de las familias y yo debo destruir Vongola con mis propias manos.

-Lo siento mucho Fabio , por un momento me olvidé nuestra motivación ,!Bien! iré a investigar , Ciao-dijo la chica algo apenada por haber hecho enojar a su hermano

El chico solo miró a su hermana irse y cerró los ojos dando por iniciado unas de sus tan acostumbradas siestas.

-¿!Qué!?¿La primera generación ya esta en la mansión Vongola?-chilló Tsuna -¿Cómo llegaron?

-Nono los estuvo esperando, solo me dijo que entraron por la puerta principal y ahora mismo están charlando-dijo Reborn mientras tomaba su expreso.

-¿Cómo sabia Nono que estarían ahí?-preguntó Tsuna.

-Yo le dije-dijo el bebé-no se como habrán hecho para llegar hasta Italia ya que no saben nada de esta era , pero de todas maneras le conté a Nono todo lo sucedido.

-Me alegro que hayan llegado a salvo-dijo Tsuna mucho más tranquilo.

-No tienes tiempo para alegrarte, debes ir a dormir ahora, mañana te espera un duro entrenamiento-dijo Reborn mostrando una de sus perversas sonrisas.

Tsuna iba a quejarse pero sintió un aura extraña , giro hacia la ventana pero no había nadie.

-¿Qué pasa Tsuna?-preguntó Reborn algo preocupado por la expresión de su estudiante.

-N-nada , me pareció sentir a Mukuro o algo parecido … p-ero parece que me equivoqué –dijo Tsuna con cara de nerviosismo .

-Hm –respondió Reborn pensando en lo que su dame-alumno le había dicho-hablando de Mukuro , los tramites de liberación de Mukuro se están retrasando , los jefes de la mayoría de las familias está en contra de su liberación, no van a permitir que Mukuro salga en libertad.

-Yo le dí mi palabra a Mukuro , yo lo voy a dejar en libertad-dijo Tsuna-no quiero que siga en Vindice.

-No me escuchaste Dame Tsuna-dijo Reborn mientras apuntaba a Tsuna en la cabeza con Leon- mañana tendrás un duro entrenamiento , así que duerme ahora.

Tsuna obedeció , pero solo para dormir y tratar de olvidar por un momento el asunto de Mukuro y olvidar esa sensación que le dejó esa escalofriante aura .


	6. Chapter 6

!Hola a todos!... Etto ... sé que ha pasado varias semanas desde que subí "Viaje Inesperado"...gumenasai , no tengo excusa ni perdón de Dios, estuve estudiando para mis exámenes ... pero más tiempo gasté viendo animes T_Tgumenasai(hace una reverencia completamente arrepentida)

Este miércoles salgo de vacaciones así que el jueves voy a estar subiendo el siguiente cap.

De nuevo me disculpo, soy una viciosa del anime T_T

Ahhh ...casi me olvido ...desde este cap voy a empezar a definir más como es la personalidad de Fabio, de nuevo agradezco a Jd-onisama por ayudarme con el fic.

Khr! ni sus personajes me pertenecen ,le pertenecen a la gran Akira Amano sensei, yo solo utilizo sus personajes y su historia para plasmar mis sueños raros en donde aparecen personajes de anime =)

* * *

**Tsuna esquivaba las tonfas de arriba abajo , de izquierda a derecha, como si se tratara de un juego o mas bien un baile ,no sabía que era esa extraña sensación que tenía, era como si su híper intuición hubiera aumentado diez veces, no podía explicarlo bien ,no era algo molesto , pero tenía dudas , así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente…Preguntarle a Reborn.**

**Flashback**

**-Dame Tsuna!-dijo Reborn tratando de llamar por tercera vez a su estudiante que no paraba de ver su anillo Vongola; hartándose de la actitud distraída de su alumno, Reborn convirtió a Leo en una pistola y apuntó la cabeza de su alumno-¡Dame Tsuna , respóndeme cuando te hablo.**

**-Ah….Reborn…!Reborn! ¡baja el arma!-gritó el chico al darse cuenta que el arma de su tutor estaba en su frente.**

**-Tsk, ¿que te pasa Tsuna inútil? has estado actuando extraño desde el entrenamiento-dijo el arcobaleno bajando el arma de la frente de su alumno.**

**-Ah… gumenasai….es que he estado pensando en la sensación que tuve cuando estaba peleando contigo y con Hibari san-dijo Tsuna volviendo la mirada a su anillo con una clara expresión de confusión.**

**-¿sensación?¿hablas de tu incremento de rapidez?-preguntó el arcobaleno.**

**-¿mi rapidez… incrementó?...ustedes se hicieron más lentos-dijo el castaño.**

**-Mmm..., creo que es lo que sospechaba…-dijo el arcobaleno , ahora siendo él quien ignoraba al castaño.**

**-Etto … R-reborn ¿Qué-e sospechabas?-preguntó algo nervioso el castaño al ver como el bebé lo ignoraba mientras tomaba un expreso que salió de la nada.**

**-…Tiene mas sentido si lo pongo de esta manera…-decía Reborn sumido en sus cavilaciones.**

**-¡Reborn!-gritó Tsuna , en un intento desesperado por llamar su atención, no sabía que se arrepentiría por ello.**

**Reborn molesto por la abrupta e irrepentina interrupción de su alumno ,se volvió hacia el y le dio una patada en la cabeza dejándolo en el suelo ,adolorido pero consciente.**

**-¡Itte!-se quejó Tsuna, pero luego se recuperó para ponerse algo serio-Reborn dime lo que sabes….**

**-Tsk , que fastidio-dijo el arcobaleno tomando su tercera taza de expreso en 5 minutos.-Cuando vi la rapidez de tus movimientos en el entrenamiento primero pensé que habías mejorado mucho… es cierto que has mejorado , pero esto era de una manera diferente , entonces llegué a la conclusión de que se trata de tu híper intuición.**

**-¿La híper intuición…?... es cierto … puede ser que se trate de eso , en el entrenamiento sentía como si mi anillo cobrara vida propia… pero ¿por qué?-se preguntó el castaño.**

**-…No pienses tanto en eso-dijo Reborn tomando su cuarta taza de café-Haré un viaje a Italia mañana , Hibari se hará cargo de tu entrenamiento-dijo reborn como si nada.**

**-¡EH!¿!Te vas! ¿Hibari san?... pero faltan solo 3 días para...**

**-…Tu solo entrena Dame Tsuna –lo interrumpió Reborn- yo me encargaré del resto.**

**-Pero…-el castaño no pudo seguir hablando porque cierto bebé se encontraba durmiendo ignorando todo lo que le fuera a decir.-Arigatou.**

**Fin del Flashback**

**Y ahora se encontraba allí entrenando con Hibari, en una lucha que parecía unilateral ya que el azabache , claramente fastidiado por la ausencia del bebé, atacaba con más fiereza que de costumbre,mientras que el castaño solo se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques.**

**.-Herbívoro , deja de esquivar y ataca –dijo el chico de ojos azules metálicos mientras se dirigía a Tsuna con mucho enojo.**

**Tsuna se dio cuenta que mientras más esquivaba, Hibari se ponía más violento,su guardián se sentía menospreciado , no podía permitir eso , esa no era su intención … solo estaba … inseguro, debía acabar con esa pelea rápido para aclarar sus ideas buscó un momento en el que el azabache bajara la guardia y le propinó un golpe de lleno en el estómago se agarró el vientre en señal de dolor pero luego mostró una sonrisa que demostraba todo lo contrario.**

**-Al fin dejaste de ser un conejo miedoso , omnívoro-dijo Hibari deteniendo la pelea.-pero todavía no peleas en serio, eso me molesta , te morderé hasta la muerte por subestimarme.**

**-H-Hibari san ,lo siento , pero no puedo mantener la mente en el entrenamiento,sé que debemos pelear contra la primera generación, pero no sé si tenemos alguna oportunidad de ganar, después de todo, la Primera Generación es conocida por ser la más fuerte hasta ahora así que…realmente …-El castaño no terminó de hablar se quedó mirando el piso pensando en si era lo correcto contarle de sus problemas a su guardián de la nube.**

**Hibari había escuchado cada palabra de su herbívoro/omnívoro favorito, algunas veces le molestaba la inseguridad y la baja autoestima de su jefe pero otras veces despertaba su instinto protector, así que lo ayudaría en lo que él le pidiera ;ya que después de su hermana , Tsuna era la persona que más quería.**

**-Herbívoro deja de preocuparte por estupideces , no sabrás como resultarán las cosas hasta que lo intentes, morderé hasta la muerte a ese grupo de herbívoros-dijo el guardián de la nube.**

**-Hibari-san … A-Arigatou-dijo Tsuna algo sorprendido por la palabras de su guardián.**

**-Hm-se limito a responder el azabache mientras agarraba sus tonfas preparándose para atacar-Regresemos a nuestros asuntos.**

**-Bien –dijo Tsuna haciendo aparecer unos hermosos ojos naranjas en vez de los cautivantes ojos chocolate y una llama de ultima voluntad en su frente.**

**Los dos chicos pelearon en serio, bueno no tanto como para matarse , pero sí como para dejarse en el hospital por un mes. Ambos tenían una mirada llena de decisión, después de todo los dos tenían razones muy fuertes para pelear;Tsuna no quería defraudar a sus amigos y Hibari no quería defraudar a Tsuna (claro está que no lo admitiría tan fácilmente , ¿o sí lo haría?).**

**-Es suficiente por hoy herbívoro-dijo Hibari , agarrando con la mano una patada de Tsuna.**

**-Hai-dijo Tsuna , a quien su intuición le había dicho que el entrenamiento iba a acabar y no lanzó con tanta fuerza la última patada.**

**-Descansaremos un rato en mi casa y luego te irás a empacar para el viaje-habló Hibari con una voz autoritaria.**

**El castaño solo asintió con una gotita de sudor en la frente ,Hibari le daba mas ordenes que Reborn.**

**Gracias a que Hibari caminaba rápido y a que sorprendentemente Tsuna no se cayó en todo el camino, llegaron a a la casa de Hibari rápido .Cuando entraron Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír ,la casa seguía tal cual como la recordaba ,no tenía un decoración ostentosa , pero aun así se veía perfecta, era muy parecida al prefecto.**

**-Ve a bañarte, cuando termines puedes usar mi habitación para cambiarte, hay ropa sobre mi cama, apenas termines baja a tomar un té-dijo el azabache dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar el té.**

**-No demoraré mucho –dijo Tsuna subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.**

**El agua caliente era realmente relajante, se sentía como si el agua caliente se llevara todos sus preocupaciones, bueno casi todos, todavía quedaba el asunto de Mukuro.**

**Después del baño se fue a cambiar al cuarto de Hibari , se puso un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca entreabierta dejando ver una cicatriz en su pecho.**

**Tsuna salió del cuarto de su guardián y notó una puerta entreabierta , entró y vio que ese cuarto estaba vacío, solo habían unas cajas en la esquina que guardaban muchas cosas que antes decoraban esa habitación.**

**-Herbívoro , ¿que haces aquí?-dijo el guardián de la nube algo sorprendido de ver a Tsuna en esa habitación.**

**-Hibari san … ¿Te bañaste?-dijo Tsuna notando el cabello mojado del azabache.**

**-Sí…-respondió Hibari algo confundido por la pregunta trivial que le hizo el castaño.**

**-….-el castaño no habló por un rato , estaba nervioso, hablar de ese tema le traía un poco de tristeza-Hibari san … las cosas de tu hermana…**

**-No necesito de sus cosas para recordarla , esas son cosas de herbívoros-dijo Hibari entendiendo el nerviosismo del castaño.**

**-Pero…-Tsuna no siguió hablando porque se dio cuenta que la mirada penetrante de su guardián se enfocaba en la cicatriz que el castaño tenía en su pecho, apenas se percató de la mirada de su guardián tapó su cicatriz rápidamente , no quería que el azabache la viera.**

**-Vamos abajo , el té se enfría.-dijo Hibari con una voz mas seria de lo normal.**

**-S-sí-habló un nervioso Tsuna.**

**Habían estado solo unos minutos sin hablar, pero esos minutos parecían eternos, Tsuna se maldecía internamente por no haber tenido más cuidado con esa cicatriz.**

**-Sawada Tsunayoshi-habló Hibari , después de un tiempo de estar callado-esa cicatriz….**

**-Me caí –lo interrumpió Tsuna-E-estaba camino a la-a escu-uela y… me caí .**

**-No eres bueno mintiendo herbívoro-dijo Hibari después de darle un sorbo a su té-Esa cicatriz es la que te hice hace un año…**

**-S-sí-dijo Tsuna sintiéndose cada vez mas culpable.**

**-Realmente siento lo que paso esa vez-dijo Hibari mirando con sus penetrantes ojos a los de orbe color chocolate.**

**-N-no fue tu culpa-dijo el castaño levantando rápidamente su mirada encontrándose con unos ojos de color azul metálico**

**-Sé que fue mi culpa**

**-Fue mi culpa por ser descuidado, tu no tienes nada que ver.**

**-Sawada Tsunayoshi-dijo Hibari un tanto molesto por el hecho de que el castaño se esté echando la culpa de lo que él había hecho-Yo mismo me acuerdo haberte golpeado hasta dejarte al borde de la muerte ¿y me dices que no fue mi culpa?.**

**-H-Hibari san-dijo Tsuna muy incómodo.**

**-Ese día te prometí algo…-dijo el azabache esperando a que el castaño se acordara de su promesa-la voy a cumplir.**

**-Hibari san-Tsuna terminó su té rápidamente y se paró para dirigirse a la puerta-Será mejor que me vaya, debo empacar y descansar…**

**-Hm-se limitó a contestar la nube.**

**-Hibari san…Prometo que pelearé y te protegeré con mi vida…-dijo serio Tsuna para luego esbozar una radiante sonrisa-¿Algo así era, no?**

**-No me acuerdo-respondió el azabache rápidamente.**

**-Hai Hai , me retiro, nos vemos Hibari san-dicho esto Tsuna salió rápidamente de la casa de su guardián, se sentía culpable por hacer recordar a su guardián aquel incidente del cual no volvieron a mencionar, bueno tampoco es que Hibari hable mucho.**

**Hibari apenas escuchó los pasos de Tsuna alejándose en la acera(O_o que buen oído) sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número de teléfono que ya se sabía de memoria.**

**-¿Kyoua san?-se dejó escuchar la voz tras la otra línea.**

**-Testsuya, necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora, trae el papeleo de la semana-dijo Hibari mientras acariciaba a Hibird.**

**-Sí,Kyouya –san**

**Era consciente de que ya había oscurecido ,pero debía dejar todo en orden antes de su viaje. Esperó durante 15 minutos hasta que finalmente sonó el timbre y abrió la puerta dejando ver a su vicepresidente.**

**-Kyouya san, vine lo mas rápido que pude-Habló muy agitado Tetsuya.**

**-Te demoraste mucho , pero solo por esta vez no te morderé hasta la muerte,¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-preguntó el prefecto sentándose en uno de sus sofás de cuero.-Siéntate.**

**-Aquí esta-dijo su vicepresidente sentándose y entregándole unos papeles-Kyouya san , disculpe la intromisión , pero…¿ qué es lo que va a hacer con todo ese papeleo?**

**-Yo nada , tu estarás a cargo, tu te encargarás de estos papeles-dijo la nube.**

**-¿E-está seguro?...cada vez que yo me ofrezco a ayudarlo usted se niega.**

**-Esta vez es distinto, me iré de viaje a Italia-dijo el prefecto como si nada.**

**-¿¡Se va de viaje!¿!Va a dejar Namimori!-gritó Tetsuya sorprendido.**

**-Cállate , eres molesto , te estás pareciendo a ese herbívoro que está en el grupo de Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Ryohei-comentó la alondra algo fastidiado por el ruido.**

**-Gumenasai-dijo Tetsuya de inmediato.**

**-También necesito que en mi ausencia, hables con el director acerca de mi posible retiro como presidente del Comité Disciplinario.**

**-¿Piensa dejar el comité Disciplinario y la escuela?-dijo –Tetsuya mirando extrañado a su jefe.**

**-Es solo por sea acaso-dijo Hibari claramente enfadado por tener que dar tantas explicaciones.**

**-Pero … entonces … de igual manera cabe la posibilidad de que usted se vaya-dijo Tetsuya mirando a su jefe como si estuviera con fiebre o algo.**

**-No sé si voy a tener que irme por mucho tiempo o poco , solo sé que me voy-dijo Hibari dándose media vuelta hacia las escaleras que conducían a su habitación –solo haz lo que te dije que hicieras , cuando salgas deja la puerta cerrada.**

**Tetsuya vio como su jefe subía al segundo piso ,el vicepresidente solo suspiró y pensó"¿En que estará pensando Kyouya san,"mientras que se dirigía a la puerta.**

* * *

**En una mansión en las afueras de Italia, específicamente en la habitación de un chico de cabello blanco y ojos verdes ,se encontraban Fabio y un mayordomo.**

**Fabio tenía la vista perdida y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que daba un poco de miedo, tenía en sus manos un par de dados que arrojaba sobre la mesa cada cierto tiempo sin escuchar lo que el otro joven le decía.**

**-¡Joven Amo!**

**-Oh~Esteban , no te escuché,¿Desde hace cuánto estás allí parado?-dijo el chico sonriendo, pero sin dejar de mirar sus dados.**

**-He estado aquí durante media hora-dijo Esteban con una gotita de sudor en la frente-Amo Fabio , lo he estado llamando 5 veces.**

**-Entonces que hay de malo con llamarme seis veces-dijo el albino con sus ojos enfocados en como los dados caían sobre la mesa.**

**-Amo Fabio , esto es serio, nos ha llegado un informe de la señorita Elizabeth…**

**-Dime que dice-dijo Fabio mirando por unos breves segundos con interés y seriedad a su joven mayordomo.**

**-S-sí-Esteban hizo una pausa para continuar.-La señorita Lizzie dice que es un 98% las probabilidades de que sea cierto lo que usted pronosticó.**

**-Eso ya lo sabía –dijo el chico mostrando desinterés otra vez-los dados nunca se equivocan… ¿qué más dice Lizzie? .**

**-Eh…dice que en unos días se espera la llegada de Tsunayoshi Vongola a la mansión Vongola.**

**-Hmmm…¿puedo confiar en ti Esteban?-preguntó Fabio dejando sus dados sobre la mesa mientras se levantaba en dirección a su joven mayordomo..**

**-Por supuesto amo, yo daría mi vida por usted-dijo el joven mayordomo completamente serio.**

**-Jajajaja me esperaba esa respuesta,Esteban~-dijo el albino-como te dije … los dados nunca mienten.**

**-Joven amo….**

**-Bueno , de todas maneras quiero contarte algo… pero primero … ¿sabes cuál es la misión de Lizzie?**

**-Eh… por supuesto , la señorita se encuentra investigando los siete anillos extras.**

**-Bingo~ -dijo Fabio regresando a su sitio al lado de sus preciados dados.-pero no está completa tu respuesta,los anillos Vongola extras pertenecen a los Vongola de la primera generación –dijo Fabio como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.**

**-Pero eso no puede ser…¿Es eso posible?-le preguntó a su amo.**

**-Los dados dicen que sí, yo creo que sí y Lizzie lo ha confirmado , así que parece que si es cierto~**

**-Pero…¿ cómo Vongola pudo lograr tal cosa como un viaje en el tiempo?-preguntó Esteban.**

**-Honestamente no lo sé, pero esta es una oportunidad para destruir Vongola desde la raíz.**

**-Joven amo … ¿está seguro de eso? los Vongola pueden ser ratas de alcantarilla … pero son muy fuertes y la primera generación es conocida por ser la más fuerte de toda la historia Vongola.**

**-No te preocupes de eso, de acabar con ellos me encargo yo-dijo Fabio mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa-pero igual necesitaré ayuda… ¿Me ayudarás Esteban?**

**-No tiene ni que pedirlo, yo siempre estaré cuando me necesite**

**-Jajajaja otra vez me esperaba esa respuesta –dijo Fabio mostrando una sonrisa pícara –Esteban…. No seas tan obvio~.**

**-Joven amo ¿ me necesita para algo más?**

**-Sí, necesito que localices a las personas que están en esta lista , me ayudarán en mi propósito-dijo el más joven entregándole una lista a su mayordomo.**

**-Sí, joven amo , me retiro.**

**-Eh…Esteban…**

**-¿Desea algo joven amo?-preguntó Esteban dándose vuelta para poder ver a su joven amo , y se encontró con su joven amo haciendo un adorable puchero.**

**-Esteban ,tráeme un postre…**

**-¿Uno?-preguntó Esteban al conocer las costumbres para comer de su amo.**

**-Mmmm bueno manda a que me traigan muchos postres, mis dados decidirán cual como y cual no como-dijo Fabio Regresando la vista a sus dados.**

**-Si señor, me retiro-dijo Esteban cerrando la puerta de la habitación del albino.**

**-Mmmm ¿Tendré que ir hasta la mansión Vongola?-preguntó Fabio mientras lanzaba los dados-Oh~ parece que voy a tener que ir hasta allá….bueno pero no será ahora ¿no?-Fabio lanzó una vez más los dados- Efectivamente, debo ir;Vongola me quitó a personas muy preciadas para mí , me la pagarán con sus vidas.**

* * *

**-¡Se acabó el entrenamiento ¡Kora!-dijo Collonelo.**

**-¿Se acabó? pero …-Gokudera iba a empezar a quejarse pero no pudo porque debía esquivar un gran disparo que le había lanzado Collonelo-¡Dijiste que se había acabado!.**

**-Mentí ¡Kora!-dijo Collonelo con una sonrisa-pero ahora sí ya se acabó.**

**-¡Te engañaron al extremo,Cabeza de pulpo!-dijo Ryohei.**

**-Tsk. Cállate cabeza de césped-dijo Gokudera sacando dinamitas.**

**-¿!A quién le dices cabeza de césped!-dijo Ryohei poniéndose en posición de pelea.**

**Collonelo observó como los dos jóvenes Vongola eran separados por un ágil ataque del arcobaleno de la tormenta.**

**-Ya acabó el entrenamiento, es mejor que vayan a descansar y a empacar.-dijo Fon calmádamente.**

**-Tsk.-se limitó a decir Gokudera.**

**-Sé que creen que este entrenamiento no sirvió de nada, pero sirvió para que agarraran confianza en ustedes mismos-dijo Fon-En este momento Sawada Tsunayoshi tiene dudas sobre el resultado de la batalla.**

**-¿Juudaime… no cree que podamos ganar?-preguntó Gokudera con un rastro de tristeza en su voz..**

**-¡Ganaremos al extremo!Ganaré por Sawada! Y luego lo convenceré de que se una al club de boxeo.**

**-Es cierto cabeza de césped , debemos ganar , por nuestro orgullo y por Juudaime.**

**-Parece que han aprendido !kora!-dijo Collonelo con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

**-¡Yo! Gokudera , sempai-saludó Yamamoto a Gokudera y a Ryohei.**

**-Tsk¿Qué haces aquí ¿Y … qué le pasó a Dokuro?.**

**-¡Chrome está extremadamente desmayada!-gritó Ryohei.**

**-ahh Chrome y yo estábamos entrenando con Squalo y la bebé que crea ilusiones;la bebé que crea ilusiones creó un monstruo gigante que parecía muy real y Chrome utilizó lo que le quedaba de energía para destruirla.-Yamamoto explicó con su habitual sonrisa.**

**-¡Voiiiii!**

**-Tsk , tiburón escandaloso-dijo Gokudera lo suficientemente alto como para que el recién llegado lo escuchara, pero cierto tiburón ignoró completamente lo que dijo el peliplateado y dirigió su atención al guardián de la lluvia Vongola y a la chica que llevaba cargada en brazos.-¡Mocoso! tú y la chica lo han hecho bien , y en la batalla te sería mucho mas fácil si te enfocaras de lleno a la espada.**

**-Oh… gracias Squalo , pero ya te dije que haré ambas cosas , espada y béisbol-dijo Yamamoto .**

**-¡Mocoso!Me irritas!-dijo Squalo con frustación**

**-Tsk, idiota del béisbol-dijo Gokudera..**

**-¡Chrome está despertando!-gritó Ryohei.**

**-Oh….gracias Yamamoto Takeshi por traerme hasta aquí –dijo la chica apenas se dio cuenta que la lluvia la estaba cargando-me voy , estoy al tanto de todo, estaré mañana en el aeropuerto a las 7:00, daré lo mejor de mí para ganar y no decepcionar a Mukuro sama o a Bossu.**

**Con esta rápida despedida,Chrome desapareció en una espesa niebla dejando con una sonrisa a todos los presentes..**

* * *

**-Tsuna –lo llamó una chica de cabellos violetas**

**-Bianchi-dijo el castaño a manera de saludo-¡¿Qué le pasó a Lambo?-dijo Tsuna dándose cuenta de la presencia de su pequeño guardián del rayo en los brazos de la chica.**

**-AH … no es nada solo recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica-dijo Bianchi de lo mas calmada.**

**-¡Una descarga eléctrica!,les dije que no quería que obligaran a Lambo a hacer esas cosas –dijo Tsuna mirando con preocupación a Lambo.**

**-No lo obligamos a nada Tsuna , Lambo sugirió recibir una fuerte descarga eléctrica antes de terminar con su entrenamiento.**

**-¿No lo obligaron?-preguntó Tsuna incrédulo.**

**-Lambo está dando lo mejor de sí por ti , Tsuna.-dijo Bianchi**

**-Lambo…-dijo el castaño mirando al niño con disfraz de vaca-Bianchi debemos empacar la maleta de Lambo…**

**-Yo me encargo de eso…. Tu ve a descansar-dijo Bianchi.**

**-Arigatou-Tsuna subía rápidamente a su habitación y se quedó dormido apenas se echó en su cama:La verdad era que estaba muy cansado , y era relajante saber que sus amigos estaban seguros de la batalla con Vongola Primo, era muy reconfortante;se arrecostó en su cama y al instante se quedó dormido bastante tranquilo.**

**-Bianchi , has visto a Tsu kun, ya es tarde y todavía no regresa-dijo Nana Sawada muy preocupada por su hijo.**

**-Tsuna ya llegó hace bastante tiempo , ahora está durmiendo.-explico Bianchi tratando de tranquilizar a Nana.**

**-Vaya… mañana mi Tsu kun se va a visitar a un pariente de Reborn kun – dijo Nana algo nostálgica pero pronto unas lagrimas amenazaron con aparecer-¿Qué pasa si mi Tsu kun se quiere quedar en Italia?**

**-Mamá, Tsuna va a regresar-dijo Bianchi tratando de reconfortarla , aunque ni ella misma estaba segura si Tsuna regresaría pronto , porque la ceremonia sucesión se acercaba y a veces la fecha podía ser modificada.**

* * *

**-Tsu kun levántate debes ir al aeropuerto-trató Nana de levantar inútilmente Nana a su hijo.**

**-Ne ne , Tsu kun, Reborn esta aquí.-como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas para despertarlo,Tsuna se levantó rápidamente-¡HIEEE!Reborn!**

**-Tsu kun Reborn no está aquí apúrate y cámbiate , iré contigo hasta el aeropuerto.**

**-Oka san …eres cruel para amenazarme con Reborn-dijo Tsuna con una gotita de sudor en la frente.**

**-Pero si no lo hacía no te ibas a despertar Tsu kun-dijo Nana mientras hacía un puchero.**

**-Hai Hai oka san , me voy a dar un baño , dijo Tsuna entrando a el baño para darse una despertadora ducha de agua fría.**

**-No tardes mucho Tsu kun-dijo Nana bajando a la cocina**

**Tsuna salió de la ducha y se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que encontró a la mano .**

**-Ya estoy listo Kaa san-dijo Tsuna ,bajando las escaleras y tropezándose a la mitad de la escalera.**

**Bianchi llevaba a Lambo en los brazos con una maleta que le pertenecía al guardián del rayo de Tsuna.**

**Tuna, Nana, Bianchi y Lambo se subieron al taxi y estuvieron todo el recorrido escuchando lo asombroso que era Lambo y cosas parecidas.**

**Ya en el aeropuerto entraron en una sección privada para el jet privado de los Vongola.**

**-Gokudera kun , Yamamoto, oni san –dijo Tsuna feliz de ver a sus guardianes esperándolo en la puerta del avión.**

**-Juudaime/Tsuna/Sawada-dijeron los tres chicos al unísono con una sonrisa se aliento en sus rostros.**

**-Etto… ¿Hibari san y Chrome?-preguntó Tsuna.**

**-El bastardo de Hibari está en el avión y Dokuro también ya abordó-explicó Gokudera a su querido Décimo.**

**-Será mejor que nosotros también subamos-dijo Yamamoto**

**-Vayan subiendo, yo dentro de un momento los alcanzo.**

**-Por supuesto Juudaime**

**-Claro Tsuna , nos vemos después**

**-Nos vemos después Sawada**

**Los tres chicos abordaron el avión dejando a Bianchi, a Lambo, a Nana y a Tsuna despidiéndose.**

**Tsuna, suerte-dijo Bianchi entregándole a Lambo para que lo cargara y dándole la maleta de Lambo a un trabajador del avión.**

**-Arigatou Bianchi , cuida bien de mi mamá , por favor-dijo Tsuna , algo preocupado por su mamá.**

**-Estate seguro de que lo haré-respondió la chica.**

**-Tsu kun…-Nana abrazó a su hijo con fuerza y salieron unas lagrimas de sus ojos-Cuídate mucho hijo**

**-Mamá…. No llores , me iré por poco tiempo….-Tsuna trataba de consolar a su madre , no le gustaba verla llorar.**

**-Lo sé pero igual me pone muy triste ver a mi bebé irse …-Nana abrazó a Tsuna con fuerza , su cara ya no mostraba tristeza , tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro-cuídate mucho Tsu kun**

**Tsuna abrazó una vez más a su mamá con fuerza para después cargar a Lambo y abordar el** **avió vio con tristeza como el avión salía, tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que su hijo no volvería en una semana o dos como había dicho.**

* * *

!Gracias por leer!, si estás leyendo esto es porque no te quedaste dormido(a) a mitad del capítulo... bueno hora de agradecer reviews :

**MIRAIDY R:**!Gracias por leer!Wao , me demoré mucho para actualizar T_Tgumenasai (entra en estado depresivo)me fue bien en el exámen ,Reborn me sirvió de inspiración u_u,gracias por ser lectora fiel *o*

**destraik matsumoto:**!Gracias por leer! T_T me demoré mucho gumene...pero es que al anime es tan adictivo... con una trama estupenda y chicos lindos *o*, no me pude resistir , soy débil (entra en estado depresivo otra vez) el siguiente cap lo subiré esta semana porque salgo de vacaciones así que subiré mas rápido ... en serio , lamento haberme demorado.

**Go men123:**!Gracias por leer!,me alegra haber aclarado tus dudas y trataré de reivindicarme en las que siguen*o* y de nuevo me disculpo por demorarme en actualizar T_T ... soy muy floja...gumenasai.

**AlexOkami:**!Gracias por leer! la verdad es que los personajes occ (creo que se escribe así , yo tampoco sé muy bien como se escribe)me resultan muy difíciles T_T... pero eran necesarios... pero igual me siguen pareciendo difíciles;jajaja a mi también me dio risa Giotto todo distraído(me gusta Giotto , es lindo *o*, aunque más me gusta Hibari ), de verdad te agradezco mucho por leer , me ayudas mucho más de lo que crees ,arigatou ^ ^.

**Yuuna Suichi:**!Gracias por leer!T_T(de nuevo entro en depresión)lamento demorarme tanto en actualizar... de verdad , pero el anime cuando me coge no me suelta,trataré de actualizar más rápido.

**pinkus-pyon:**!GRacias por leer!jajajaja lo de la reunión me dio risa , y acerca de como Tsuna sabe donde vive Hibari... aparece un poco en este cap,pero para contar toda la historia completa faltan todavía algunos que actualizaré mas rápido =) .

**JDonisama:**!Gracias por leer!oni chan! (entra en depresión otra vez)lamento demorarme en actualizar T_T... arigatou por ayudarme con Fabio,espero esta vez haber mostrado un poco más como es realmente es Fabio.

**Yunniie Kuran:**!Gracias por leer!me alegra que te haya gustado , en serio no sabes cuanto me alegra *o*, acualizaré pronto (lo prometo u_u)

**Nanita Kuchiki:**!Gracias por leer!Waaa me alegra que te guste y espero que las escenas de peleas me salgan bien y te gusten *o*, de verdad gracias por leer (hace un reverencia)

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola a todos!

A pasado tiempo ,jejeje , han pasado tantas cosas … durante vacaciones me castigaron así que no pude subir nada y luego empecé exámenes, también debo prepararme para ingresar a la universidad, asignaciones… _ esas cosas me está volviendo loca.

Bueno hoy es mi cumple y me regalaron ¡los anillos Vongola! ahora estoy usando el del cielo como collar(se siente tan bien)así que en homenaje a estos anillos en este fic, la décima generación podrá usar la segunda versión de los anillos (porque son bonitos) pero también podrán convertirlos en Vongola gear … o algo así jeje(realmente amo los anillos Vongola) .

Tengo que aclarar que como no podía subir este cap (por falta de tiempo) le pedí a otra persona que lo hiciera pero esa persona no sabía como hacerlo… y por eso lo subo recién … bueno subir mi fic es un bonito regalo de cumple =).

Yo ya no prometeré subir mis fic en una fecha específica ya que se vienen los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad… así que prefiero no prometer nada y subirlo a manera de ¿sorpresa?

Bueno sin nada más que decir…Khr! no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano sama.

* * *

**El viaje en el avión privado de los Vongola fue como Tsuna se lo esperaba: risas , gritos y amenazas de ser mordidos hasta la muerte. **

**-Tsuna,la ceremonia de sucesión será en diez días ¿estás seguro de adelantarla ?... pensé que seria en algunos años-dijo Yamamoto preocupado por la decisión apresurada de su amigo.**

**-Estoy completamente seguro-dijo Tsuna con un tono de tristeza y una pequeña sonrisa forzada.**

**-Pero…Juudaime … a usted no le gusta el mundo de la mafia-replicó la autoproclamada mano derecha de Tsuna-pensé que necesitaría tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea.**

**-Gokudera kun –dijo el castaño con seriedad y tristeza en su voz-he tenido tiempo para pensarlo, me dijeron que era candidato para jefe de Vongola desde que conocí a Reborn … he tenido suficiente tiempo para pensarlo.**

**-Pero Juudaime ¿por qué adelanta la fecha? la ceremonia se suponía que sería en 5 años-dijo Gokudera .**

**-Ya está decidido…no hay marcha atrás, es la única manera de estar todos juntos-dijo el castaño mirando al suelo.**

**-¿Estar todos juntos?. Estamos juntos Juudaime-dijo la tormenta algo confundido.**

**-Ah … etto…- empezó a balbucear el castaño.**

**-¡Sawada hace cosas extremas por nosotros!-gritó el guardián del sol.**

**-¡Cállate cabeza de césped, Juudaime estaba hablando!**

**-¡Cabeza de pulpo!Solo digo que Sawada es extremo!-dijo Ryohei.**

**-Tsk es inútil discutir contigo-dijo Gokudera.**

**-Maa maa, tranquilos- dijo Yamamoto, luego giró mirando a su amigo castaño-Tsuna te ves muy cansado, debes descansar.**

**-Juudaime, no se preocupe por nosotros, solo descanse-dijo su mano derecha.**

**-Boss-dijo Chrome cargando en sus piernas a un dormido guardián del rayo- no tiene que hacer todo solo, nosotros estamos con usted.**

**-Lo sé, Arigatou-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa antes de caer dormido.**

**Los guardianes Vongola permanecieron en silencio hasta que la respiración de su jefe se hizo profunda.**

**-Por fin se durmió – dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.**

**-Conozco a Juudaime, él jamás adelantaría la fecha de la ceremonia de sucesión sin una importante razón-dijo el peliplateado mirando como su jefe dormía plácidamente-Décimo odia el mundo de la mafia , odia la violencia.**

**-Sawada dijo que tomó esas decisiones extremas para estar todos juntos … ¿A qué se refería con eso?-habló un calmado guardián del sol, cosa que dejó un poco sorprendidos a los otros guardianes porque justo en ese momento se parecía al Ryohei del futuro , más maduro y calmado.**

**-Boss… no quiero que Boss se preocupe.-dijo Chrome.**

**Los chicos permanecieron callados hasta que sintieron al guardián del rayo despertarse.**

**-Lambo, te despertaste – dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.**

**-Tsk, eso es obvio frikie del béisbol-dijo Gokudera.**

**-jajaja-se limitó a responder la lluvia.**

**Lambo se quedó callado un momento mientras se sobaba los ojos, todavía regresando del mundo de los sueños.**

**-¿Eh?¿Dame Tsuna está dormido?-dijo Lambo cuando terminó de desperezarse-¡Tsuna juega con Lambo san!-dijo Lambo mientras tomaba vuelo para saltar encima de Tsuna.**

**-¡Qué crees que haces vaca estúpida!-gritó Gokudera agarrando a Lambo para evitar que saltara encima de su Juudaime.**

**-Ehh… Lambo, Tsuna necesita dormir-dijo Yamamoto un poco serio.**

**-Lo que Tsuna necesita es jugar con Lambo san-dijo Lambo algo molesto porque nadie lo apoyaba en su juego.**

**-Lambo, ya estoy despierto –dijo el castaño reincorporándose, se le veía muy cansado y muy pálido –pero no puedo jugar contigo ahora.**

**-Alala, yo sé que quieres jugar con Lambo san.**

**-Boss, no se preocupe- apenas dijo eso la guardiana de la niebla, Lambo cayó dormido en las piernas de Chrome- solo estaba un poco nervioso, necesita dormir un poco más.**

**-Juudaime… ¿usted está bien?-preguntó Gokudera – lo noto más cansado que antes.**

**-Sí, estoy bien-habló el castaño en un susurro.**

**-Tsuna… no te ves bien –dijo la lluvia.**

**-En serio, estoy bien-dijo el castañ que el castaño se diera cuenta, por unos segundos sus hermosos ojos color chocolate se tornaron de un hermoso e intenso color pasó desapercibido por el castaño pero no por sus amigos. .-Voy a salir a ver a Hibari san**

**Tsuna se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido. Apenas sus guardianes vieron salir al castaño se pusieron a hablar de lo que acababan de ver.**

**-Los ojos de Sawada cambiaron extremadamente…-dijo Ryohei.**

**-…se volvieron naranjas-dijo Gokudera.**

**-¿Deberíamos decirle al chiquitín?-preguntó Yamamoto.**

**-kufufufu-se escuchó una particular risa proveniente de una niebla que rodeaba a Chrome.**

**-Tsk-se limitó a decir Gokudera.**

**-¡Yo! Mukuro-dijo Yamamoto sonriendo.**

**-¡Mukuro apareció al extremo!-gritó Ryohei.**

**-kufufufu, no tengo mucho tiempo-dijo Mukuro quitando a Lambo "gentilmente" de sus piernas.(si claro gentilmente …)-me imagino que están preocupados por Tsunayoshi.**

**-¿Tú sabes algo Mukuro?-preguntó Gokudera.**

**-Aún no, pero es cuestión de tiempo-dijo Mukuro quien también tenía cierto aire de preocupación-Serían de mucha ayuda en mi investigación si vigilan a Tsunayoshi más de cerca.**

**-Mukuro –dijo Yamamoto algo serio-¿Tú sabes por qué Tsuna adelantó la fecha de la ceremonia de sucesión?.**

**-¿No deberían preguntarle eso a Sawada Tsunayoshi?-preguntó Mukuro mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.**

**-Ya le preguntamos a Sawada el por qué de su decisión extrema, pero solo dice que es para estar todos juntos al extremo.-dijo Ryohei **

**-Oya oya , se me acabó el tiempo-dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa en su rostro -nos vemos…**

**-Mukuro sabe algo…-dijo Gokudera observando como Chrome tomaba el lugar de Mukuro **

**-Sí…-dijo Yamamoto.**

**-¡Pero se negó a decírnoslo de manera Extrema!-dijo Ryohei, quien ahora llevaba a Lambo en sus brazos.**

**Los guardianes Vongola permanecieron en silencio pensando en su jefe y amigo.**

* * *

**Tsuna estaba sentado en la habitación contigua(nunca he estado en un avión privado así que si lo describo pésimo hontou gumenasai).Se sentía muy cansado y no sabía el por qué ,el día anterior él había dormido placidamente pero ahora se encontraba muy cansado y con un aspecto terrible ;se vio al espejo y no le gustó lo que vio :Tenía la piel pálida , casi traslúcida y unas marcadas ojeras debajo de unos ojos que por un momento, al observarse en el espejo, notó que cambiaron de color a naranja…!Por Dios! ¡Estaba enloqueciendo!Sabía que algo no estaba bien , pero no podía decírselo a sus guardianes , no quería que se preocuparan por él justo poco tiempo antes de la pelea con Vongola Primo.**

**-Joven Amo… ¿se le ofrece algo?-preguntó uno de los trabajadores de Vongola.**

**Tsuna dio un pequeño saltito ya que lo habían agarrado por sorpresa-Etto… no , no deseo nada , gracias….Ah….¿Como está Hibari san?-preguntó Tsuna , ya que había escapado de sus guardianes con la excusa de ver a su guardián de la nube , pero al final decidió quedarse en esa habitación.**

**-El joven se encuentra dormido en la habitación del costado , nos pidió que no los molestáramos y luego mencionó algo sobre morder hasta la muerte-contestó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-Gracias Christian –dijo Tsuna brindándole la mejor sonrisa que podía mostrar en ese momento.**

**-Joven Amo, estaremos aterrizando en unos diez minutos, así que por favor prepárese.**

**-Etto…Christian, ¿puedes avisarme 10 minutos después de que todos bajen del avión?-preguntó el castaño, necesitaba tiempo para ver si podía hacer algo con su aspecto tan demacrado.**

**-No se preocupes yo le avisaré. Me retiro**

**Tsuna esperó 20 minutos hasta que por fin llegó Christian –Señor, ya todos han bajado.**

**-Gracias Christian, yo también ya voy a bajar-dijo el castaño levantándose de su asiento y agarrando su chaqueta para dirigirse a la salida.**

* * *

**-Juudaime…no lo veo por ningún lado… ¿Sabes donde está, Hibari?-le preguntó Gokudera al guardián de la nube.**

**-¿Por qué se supone que yo debería saber donde está el herbívoro?-preguntó el azabache con un tono cortante.**

**-Tsk … estuvo contigo después de todo –dijo Gokudera perdiendo los estribos..**

**-Sawada Tsunayoshi no ha estado conmigo-respondió la nube tratando de esconder todo rastro de preocupación en su rostro y voz.**

**-Tsuna…-dijo el guardián de la lluvia en un susurro apenas audible.**

**-¡Sawada está bajando del avión!-gritó Ryohei , señalando con una brazo a Tsuna y agarrando con el otro brazo a Lambo.**

**-¡Boss!-exclamó Chrome muy feliz de ver a su jefe , pero luego lo vio de cerca, estaba pálido , con ojeras y los inocentes y puros ojos chocolate de su jefe habían sido reemplazados por unos serenos y hermosos ojos color naranja-Boss…**

**Los otros guardianes también se dieron cuenta de la apariencia de su amigo, pero prefirieron no decir ni una palabra hasta que Tsuna estuviera más cerca.**

**-¿Qué te ha pasado herbívoro?**

**-Nada , estoy bien –respondió el castaño sonriendo-En serio, no tengo nada, dormiré un poco después.**

**-Hm.-se limitó a responder la nube no creyendo lo que le decía el herbívoro/omnívoro.**

**-Pero Juudaime está muy pálido y…sus ojos…**

**-mis ojos…**

**-…son naranjas –dijo Yamamoto que lucía bastante preocupado.**

**-naranjas ¿eh?-dijo el castaño con la voz un poco apagada –pensé que era mi imaginación.**

**-¡Te ves enfermo al EXTREMO!-gritó Ryohei levantando un brazo y despertando a Lambo.**

**Cuando se despertó Lambo miró a cada uno de los presentes pero posó sus ojos en Tsuna-¡Gyajajaja! Te ves horrible Dame Tsuna!.**

**-Jajajaja –se rió nerviosamente la lluvia mirando de reojo a su amigo peliplateado que se estaba llevando las manos a los bolsillos.**

**-¡Vaca Estúpida!No ofendas a Juudaime!-dijo Gokudera con dinamita en sus manos.**

**-Alala, Bakadera quiere jugar con Lambo san-dijo el guardián del rayo llevándose un dedo a la nariz.**

**-Jajaja! Cabeza de pulpo, te han dicho "Bakadera"!-se burló Ryohei.**

**-¡Sí escuché, cabeza de césped!-dijo Gokudera con una venita en la frente.**

**-Chicos-dijo Tsuna con una voz calmada-ya vinieron la limosinas ,debemos irnos. Hibari san se irá en una limosina solo para él, al igual que Chrome ¿Querías hablar con Mukuro , no Chrome?.**

**-S-sí, hay algunas cosas que quiero averiguar…-dijo la chica en un susurro.**

**-Bien, los demás nos iremos en la otra limosina.-dijo Tsuna caminando hacia la limosina.**

**.¿Qué le pasa a Dame Tsuna?-preguntó Lambo subiéndose a los brazos de –Yamamoto.**

**-No se ha estado sintiendo bien, es mejor no molestarlo por ahora –dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa tratando de hacerle entender a Lambo que no debía molestar a Tsuna en estos momentos.**

**-Lambo san sabe lo que debe hacer, Lambo san es el guardián de Dame Tsuna-dijo Lambo poniéndose un poco mas serio.**

**-Jajaja, es cierto –dijo Yamamoto subiéndose a la limosina, seguidos de Gokudera y Ryohei.**

**Permanecieron en silencio durante todo el camino hasta la mansión Vongola,"entreteniéndose "(por así decirlo xD . Ya que en estos momentos, les parecía de suma importancia saber que era lo que le pasaba a su amigo) observando cada movimiento de su í estuvieron un tiempo hasta que la limosina se detuvo, ya habían llegado a la mansión Vongola.**

**-¡Lambo san está en Italia!-gritó Lambo saliendo de la limosina y corriendo hacia donde estaba una empleada-¿Hay dulces de uva para Lambo san? **

**-Timoteo sama nos pidió que le guardáramos muchos dulces para usted, joven Lambo-dijo la joven agarrando a Lambo de la mano y llevándoselo a la mansión-Pero primero lo llevaré a su habitación.**

**-¡Yay!Dulces de uva!-dijo Lambo emocionado**

**-¡Extremo!-gritó Ryohei muy emocionado de estar en otro país.**

**-Jajaja , hace tiempo que no venimos , ¿no , Tsuna?-dijo Yamamoto con su habitual pose agarrándose la nuca.**

**-Tsk , idiota del béisbol no molestes a Juudaime-dijo el peliplateado saliendo de la limosina-¿Se encuentra bien Juudaime?... le ayudo a salir.**

**-Estoy bien Gokudera kun-Tsuna salió del auto y se sorprendió al ver la Mansión Vongola más grande e imponente que nunca .Tsuna estaba observando la "pequeña" residencia cuando sintió que era abrazado por alguien , bueno mas bien se estaba sintiendo asfixiado por alguien.**

**-Di-ino s-san-trató de hablar el castaño.**

**-Tsk , Potro salvaje suelta a Juudaime-dijo la tormenta con un aura asesina a su alrededor.**

**-Maa maa tranquilo Gokudera – dijo Yamamoto tratando de calmar a su amigo .**

**-Jajaja, Sawada está azul-se rió el guardián del sol.**

**-Etto Dino san…-dijo Chrome –Boss no puede respirar.**

**-ohhh … Gume(lo siento)-dijo el rubio soltando a su hermanito y llevándose una mano a su cabello.**

**-Tsk Dino san , no debería estar vigilando que el maniático de la peleas no se meta en líos-dijo Gokudera más tranquilo.**

**-Jajajaja , hablas de Kyouya-dijo Dino con un aura un poco depresiva- lo vi hace un rato entrando en la mansión , lo quise saludar pero sacó sus tonfas y me dijo que no lo fastidiara … no está de buen humor.**

**Dino quiso abrazar a su hermanito menor de nuevo pero esta vez se fijó en su aspecto , cosa que le preocupó mucho.**

**-Tsuna … ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Dino acariciando suavemente el cabello castaño de Tsuna.**

**-Sí, me encuentro perfectamente –contestó Tsuna algo cansado de tener que repetir la mismo respuesta a cada rato.**

**-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Dino clavando sus ojos en los de Tsuna.**

**-S-sí, e-estoy b-bien-respondió Tsuna , bajando la mirada rápidamente, Dino lo había mirado muy serio en ese momento , no podía ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada.-Solo necesito dormir un poco … s-supongo que serán por los nervios.**

**Tsuna no pudo seguir hablando porque recibió una patada en la cabeza cortesía del hitman más fuerte y sádico del mundo.-¡Itte!Reborn! Me alegra verte…-dijo el castaño sobándose la cabeza.**

**-Espero que lo que hayas dicho sea verdad Dame Tsuna, ¿qué solo necesitas descansar? –Dijo Reborn con sarcasmo-porque si no es verdad me encargaré de que pagues caro el haberte descuidado mientras yo no he estado.**

**-Jajaja Reborn estás preocupado por Tsuna-dijo Dino recibiendo otra patada cortesía de Reborn.**

**-Cállate Dame Dino-respondió Reborn dándose media vuelta mirando a la mansión Vongola.**

**-Reborn…-dijo Tsuna .Ni él mismo sabía lo que tenía , sabía que no era un enfermedad común …¿En qué clase de enfermedad los ojos se te vuelven naranjas? por eso solo dijo que estaba cansado , porque ni él sabía lo que tenía , así que para qué preocupar a los demás cuando posiblemente solo necesite dormir.**

**-Qué haces ahí en el piso Dame Tsuna, debo llevarlos con Nono-dijo Reborn entrando en la mansión.**

**-Vamos Juudaime-dijo Gokudera sonriéndole y ofreciéndole la mano para que levante.**

**-Vamos Tsuna – dijo Yamamoto brindándole una sonrisa.**

**-¡Vayamos Sawada!-gritó Ryohei emocionado.**

**-Lo seguimos a donde quiera Boss-dijo Chrome con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-Bien, vamos –dijo Tsuna levantándose .-Etto … Dino san , me estaba olvidando…¿Qué haces acá?**

**-YO vine a apoyar a mi hermanito, por supuesto-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de "yo soy tu genial hermano mayor"(jajaja no sabía que pronto otra persona también se disputaría ese título xD).-aunque no vine solo , Squalo también vino.-dijo el rubio señalando a alguien que estaba parado en uno de los pasillos de Vongola..**

**-¡Voiiii!Sawada, mocosos!-gritó el tiburón.**

**-S-Squalo-dijo Tsuna a manera de saludo.**

**-¡Yo , Squalo!-saludó Yamamoto**

**-Tsk , mocoso vine a ver como derrotabas al guardián de la primera generación –dijo Squalo mirando a Yamamoto-Espero que ganes.**

**-Lo voy a hacer , por Tsuna.-habló un guardián de la lluvia muy decidido.**

**-Nono , nos está esperando en su oficina –dijo el arcobaleno , abriendo al puerta de la oficina-pasen.**

**Tsuna y sus guardianes entraron a la oficina (Squalo, Dino se quedaron afuera, por se acaso )era enorme y muy elegante con sillones de cuero y muchas otras cosas más que dejaron al castaño y a sus guardianes sorprendidos.**

**-Tsunayoshi-dijo Timoteo abrazando a su "nieto".**

**-Abuelito-dijo el castaño respondiéndole el abrazo.**

**-Los cité rápidamente para avisarles que en 2 horas se llevará acabo una cena con la primera generación.-dijo Nono. Nono también notó el aspecto de Tsuna pero prefirió no preguntar al respecto no quería incomodarlo cuando recién acababa de llegar.**

**-¿Co-on … la-a primera-a generación?-preguntó el castaño.**

**-¿Por qué debemos cenar con ellos?-habló con una voz seca la tormenta.**

**-Es necesario Gokudera kun-respondió Timoteo-Hay cosas que deben de saber antes de mañana y la manera perfecta de que lo descubran es hoy día, en la cena.**

**-Tsk…-respondió el peliplateado.**

**-Esta bien Gokudera kun-respondió Tsuna con una expresión bastante tranquila-No dejaré que los insulten otra vez.**

**-Tsuna…-dijo Yamamoto con una bella sonrisa.**

**-Bossu /Sawada-hablaron Chrome y Ryohei al unísono.**

**-Y nosotros no dejaremos que hablen mal de usted , Décimo –dijo Gokudera muy decidido.**

**-Bien, está decidido .En dos horas habrá una cena en el comedor con la primera generación-informó Nono-Reborn, por favor, acompáñalos a sus habitaciones para que descansen hasta la cena.**

**-Vamos-respondió Reborn saliendo de la oficina.**

**Cruzaron múltiples pasillos, hasta llegar finalmente a una de las tantas escaleras que llevaba al segundo piso.**

**-Tienen todo el ala este del segundo piso para ustedes, el ala oeste está siendo ocupada ahora mismo por la primera generación.**

**-Hai – dijo Tsuna subiendo las escaleras cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ellos.**

**Todos voltearon ,encontrándose con un chico que habían visto antes, el guardián de la primera generación parecido a Yamamoto, Asari.**

**-¡Oh!Décimo!-saludó Asari.**

**-Buenas tardes-saludó Tsuna totalmente serio (modo jefe *-*).**

**-Más tarde bajaremos a cenar con ustedes, gracias por la invitación-dijo Asari mostrando una sonrisa sincera.**

**-L-los estamos esperando-respondió Tsuna suavizando su tono de voz. La verdad era que sentía un aura muy parecida a la de Yamamoto, un aura alegre y tranquilizante.**

**-Nos vemos, los chicos me están esperando.-dijo Asari subiendo rápidamente las escaleras y doblando a la izquierda.**

**-Me pareció amigable –dijo Yamamoto.**

**-TSk, es muy parecido a ti, idiota del béisbol-dijo Gokudera.**

**-A mí me pareció muy amable.-respondió Chrome.**

**-No lo sé… digo a mi también me pareció muy amable y sincero, pero… entonces… ¿por qué quieren pelear con nosotros?-preguntó el castaño**

**-Porque son EXTREMOS-respondió Ryohei.**

**-Oni san-dijo el castaño sonriendo.**

**-Tsuna-dijo Dino – yo debo volver a la mansión Cavallone, debo terminar el papeleo antes de mañana en la mañana, vendré mañana a apoyarte.**

**-No te preocupes Dino san –respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa-gracias por estar conmigo.**

**-Son cosas que un hermano mayor debe hacer-dijo el rubio con aires de superioridad-Bueno, me voy.**

**-¡VOIII!yo regresaré con el jefe, regresaré mañana a ver la pelea-informó Squalo dirigiéndose a la salida siguiendo a Dino.**

**-Vamos –dijo Reborn, apurando a su estudiante y a sus de subir las escaleras y voltearon hacia el lado derecho ;había muchas habitaciones , pero no se detuvieron hasta llegar a una habitación a la que Reborn señaló que era de Tsuna-Bien , Dame Tsuna esta es tu habitación , tienen dos horas para descansar –dijo el arcobaleno poniéndole énfasis a "descansar" mirando a Tsuna-especialmente tú,Tsuna.**

**-Juudaime ,descanse por favor-digo Gokudera casi a manera de súplica.**

**-Tsuna ,no te preocupes por nada ,nosotros no encargaremos del resto-dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa reconfortante.**

**-Boss, solo debe dormir un poco-habló suplicante la guardiana de la niebla.**

**-Sawada debes descansar para ser EXTREMO-dijo Ryohei muy serio.**

**-Ya los oíste Tsuna-dijo Reborn apuntándole con un Leo pistola –Ahora entra y descansa o sino…**

**-¡Hieee!-soltó un chillido el castaño-de pronto me dio sueño así que creo… que dormiré un poco…**

**-Bien-dijo Reborn convirtiendo a Leo en una camaleón-Nos vemos en dos horas-Vengan-dijo Reborn dirigiéndose a los demás-Les mostraré cuales son sus habitaciones.**

**Tsuna entró rápidamente a su habitación y la contempló por unos breves segundos:era enorme ,elegante y muy bonita ; pero lo que más llamó la atención de nuestro castaño fue la vista que le ofrecía el balcó ía estado solo una vez en Italia y realmente se había enamorado de un jardín de la mansión Vongola , el cual justo podía ser admirado desde su habitació sabía que no podía dormir , no tenía sueño solo quería pasar sus dos horas libres contemplando ese precioso jardín.**

* * *

**CON LA PRIMERA GENERACION-**

**El ala oeste estaba conformado por múltiples habitaciones y una sala comú ese momento Primo y sus guardianes se encontraban sentados conversando … bueno no todos , ya que Alaude estaba en una esquina leyendo un libro y Daemon se encontraba jugando con un objeto extraño.**

**-Daemon deja eso de una bendita vez , puede ser que explote –dijo G mirando de reojo a Giotto.**

**-Fue un accidente –dijo el rubio excusándose.**

**-Sí, claro –respondió G con una sonrisa socarrona.**

**-Nufufufufu, no me comprares con el idiota de mi jefe-dijo Daemon mirando con fascinación el artefacto entre sus dedos.**

**-Etto … sigo aquí-dijo Giotto entrando en modo depresivo.**

**-…Este artefacto no explota , sirve para comunicarse a distancia-dijo Daemon ignorando al rubio-Aunque pensándolo bien … creo que es probable que explote.**

**-Pues entonces déjalo ya, tenemos suficiente con esa caja misteriosa que Giotto hizo explotar-dijo G ignorando la cara de cachorrito de su jefe.**

**-G… fue un accidente-dijo Primo haciéndose un ovillo.**

**-Chicos-dijo a manera de saludo su guardián de la lluvia.**

**-Asari-respondieron todos menos Alaude y Daemon-¿trajiste tu té?-preguntó G.**

**-Ahhh , bueno , me lo están preparando , dicen que me lo van a traer a la habitación-respondió sonriendo Asari.**

**-Nufufufu –dijo Daemon al ver como inexplicablemente el objeto mágico que sirve para comunicarse (conocido como celular)explotaba.**

**-Tsk…te dije que explotaría-dijo G.**

**-¿Y Alaude?-preguntó Lampo.**

**-Ah , salió cuando yo entré ,dijo algo como "muy ruidosos"jajaja-dijo la lluvia riéndose .**

***! HIEEE!-la primera generación escuchó un grito que parecía proveniente de una chica.**

**-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Knuckle.**

**-Ahhh, creo que es el Décimo y sus guardianes –respondió la lluvia con una sonrisa.**

**-¿Décimo?... ¿Ya llegó?-preguntó Giotto.**

**-Sí , llegó hace un rato , lo vi cuando subía por las escaleras, parecía enfermo-comentó Asari.**

**-¿Estaba enfermo?-preguntó Lampo.**

**-Nufufufu , Primo por tu cara puedo adivinar que estás pensando que por tu culpa el Décimo está enfermo-dijo Daemon riéndose de lo fácil que le era leer a su jefe.**

**-Giotto, tu no tienes la culpa, se enfermó porque se tenía que enfermar-dijo G tratando de evitar que a su amigo le de un ataque de culpa, porque cuando le da uno … cae en la depresión total y no sale de su cuarto en dos días.**

**-Jajajaja , Primo , el Décimo solo parecía cansado –Asari no creía que fuera solo cansancio , parecía ser algo más , pero no quería preocupar más a su jefe así que le dijo eso.**

**-No lo sé, mi híper intuición me dice que es mi culpa.-dijo Giotto con los ojos ocultos bajo su cabello.**

**-Arara, eso no es la híper intuición , eso es ser paranoico –dijo Lampo tomando una taza de café.**

**-Primo , Asari dice que solo está cansado al EXTREMO, solo debe dormir un poco –dijo Knuckle con una sonrisa.**

**-Si , es cierto –dijo Giotto saliendo de la depresión-no creo que sea mi culpa… ¿A qué hora es la cena con Nono Vongola?**

**-Dentro de dos horas-respondió G.**

**-Bien , falta poco tiempo-respondió Giotto más calmado .**

**-Etto…Primo…¿Estás bien?-preguntó Lampo al ver a su jefe muy emocionado.**

**-Sí, supongo que solo estoy ansioso por poder conocer mejor al Décimo-respondió muy tranquilo el rubio. **

**Permanecieron sentados conversando sobre trivialidades, hasta que Knuckle hizo un comentario que dejó a todos consternados.**

**-¿Han notado que ya no hablamos italiano y que hablamos japonés extremo?- dijo Knuckle con una sonrisa.**

**-¿Eso… es…verdad? –preguntó el guardián del rayo.**

**-B-bueno… esa sería la razón por la que podíamos hablar con Décimo, ¿no?-habló un sorprendido Vongola Primo.**

**-Sí, pero nos debimos haber dado cuenta al menos-dijo G , quien ya había recuperado la compostura.**

**-Jajaja ¿de verdad no se dieron cuenta?-dijo Asari riéndose de las caras de sus amigos-yo me di cuenta desde que hablamos con el Décimo.**

**-Nufufufu, como no se dieron cuenta de eso…-habló con sarcasmo Daemon.**

**-Tch, tú ni siquiera hables –le dijo G a Daemon –tú tampoco te diste cuenta.**

**-Nufufufu ¿crees que vale un poco de mi tiempo ponerme a analizar que idioma estoy hablando en el futuro…? **

**-Chicos ya casi es la hora de la cena, me iré a cambiar , nos encontramos en 30 minutos-comentó el rubio dirigiéndose a su habitación.**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""**27 MINUTOS DESPUES"""""""""""""""""""""""**

**-Tsk , él que más nos apura resulta ser él que más se demora-comentó G fastidiado.**

**-Ara Ara , Primo faltan tres minutos … ¿quieres dejar al Décimo esperando?-preguntó Lampo tratando de apurar a su jefe.**

**-Tranquilos terminará a tiempo-respondió Asari con una sonrisa.**

**-¡Giotto, mueve tu trasero hasta aquí ahora!-gritó G.**

**-Vongola Primo , por hacerme esperar , voy a arrestarte y castigarte de la peor manera-comentó Alaude sacando sus esposas.**

**-Nufufufu,Primo si no sales ahora me obligarás a ir por ti-comentó Daemon maliciosamente .**

**-Hola , ¿Está todo bien acá?-se dejó escuchar una voz juvenil , fresca y amigable.**

**-Tú eres…-dijo G no acordándose del nombre del muchacho.**

**-Jajaja , yo soy el guardián de la lluvia de el Décimo ,Yamamoto Takeshi.**

**Y como si esas fueran palabras mágicas , se escuchó un "click"proveniente de la puerta de Giotto.- Yamamoto Takeshi – dijo el rubio que acababa de salir de su habitación-¿Qué se te ofrece?.**

**-Ahh, pues se escuchaban muchos ruidos y Tsuna estaba un poco preocupado, así que vine a ver como estaban, jajaja-dijo Yamamoto agarrándose la nuca.**

**-¿Y por qué no vino el Décimo a ver como estábamos?-preguntó Primo.**

**-Ahora tiene una reunión con Nono, pero dentro de un rato ya deben estar terminando-respondió el guardián de la décima generación-Bueno , ahora que sé que están bien , me retiro,Tsuna está un poco nervioso ,así que…**

-…**¿Está … nervioso…?-lo interrumpió el rubio.**

**-Jajaja creo que estoy hablando de más, nos vemos-dijo el beisbolista despidiéndose rápidamente.**

**-Tch, lo ves Giotto, no eres el único que está nervioso-dijo G mirando a su mejor amigo-ese niño también lo está.**

**-¿Yo?¿nervioso?-dijo Primo-yo no estoy nervioso ,… solo estoy … ansioso … eso es todo(si claro Giotto … todos te creemos).**

**-Sí , claro-dijo Knuckle.**

**-Primo , no me gusta la impuntualidad , vamos ahora o los arrestaré-dijo el rubio platinado sacando sus esposas(de nuevo).**

**-Vamos – dijo Primo muy decidido.**

**Caminaron hasta el comedor sin hablar ,todos sumidos en sus pensamientos ,especialmente Primo.¿Cómo era posible que él,Vongola Primo, estuviera nervioso por una reunión con un niño?!Por Dios! No es posible , él había estado en cientos de reuniones antes , con jefes mucho mas intimidantes que Tsuna , incluso Primo pensaba que el castaño se parecía a un conejito ,tierno y adorable, se suponía que no debería sentirse intimidado por él…**

**Entraron al comedor, Tsuna estaba sentado al extremo de la mesa, como cabeza de la familia, dejando el otro extremo libre para Giotto.**

**-Vongola Primo-dijo Tsuna muy serio a modo de saludo.**

**-Décimo-respondió Giotto con una sonrisa" maldición ¿por qué sonreí?"**

**-Ehh…N-nono me dijo qu-ue no podía venir porque tenía que firmar muchos papeles-respondió nuestro castaño un poco sorprendido por la sonrisa de Primo"¿Ha sonreído?... ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Me ha hecho bajar la guardia".**

**Giotto sonrió al ver el comportamiento del castaño,la primera vez que lo vio le pareció que era tierno ,pero al descubrir que él era el Décimo se preocupó porque no sabía si el niño estaría bien en el mundo de la mafia; ahora estaba algo satisfecho al notar que era serio cuando lo necesitaba pero todavía conservaba ese corazón puro que lo cautivó cuando lo vio por primera vez.**

**-Lo entiendo perfectamente-respondió Primo borrando su sonrisa y poniéndose un poco nervioso porque la persona que estaba a su otro izquierda era el guardián de la nube del Décimo .**

**-Les agradezco por haber aceptado la invitación-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa sincera , pero la cambió por una expresión de nerviosismo ya que él también se sentaba al costado de el guardián de la nube , pero en su caso él estaba sentado al costado de Alaude.**

**Ningún guardián habló ,los de la primera generación no hablaron porque los ponían nerviosos el aura que irradiaba Tsuna , les sorprendía el enterarse que era muy parecida a la de Primo y la Décima Generaci**ٌ**ón no habló porque su jefe estaba cómodo y no querían malograr el ambiente ,pero él que lo rompió fue Tsuna.**

**-Primo-dijo Tsuna hablando normal-¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás buscando?.**

**-Yo busco respuestas, quiero saber sobre Vongola-respondió el rubio de igual manera.**

**-Pues yo te diré todo lo que necesitas saber ahora mismo – dijo Tsuna sonriendo de una manera un poco escalofriante , daba miedo porque parecía como si Tsuna fuera un verdadero jefe de la mafia , pero el castaño nunca había sonreído así y nunca había tratado con otros jefes a excepción de Emma , Dino y Byakuran, … pero no es lo mismo-Bueno, la Vongola que tú creaste para proteger a los demás , dejó de existir hace mucho tiempo. La Vongola que queda ahora , esa Vongola que voy a heredar ,es una Vongola llena de sangre , traiciones,ambición, mentiras y sufrimiento...Pero ahora Vongola es una familia poderosa , la más fuerte de toda Italia … si es que eso es lo que te interesa-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa socarrona , muy impropio de él.**

**Giotto no salía del estupor, pensar que su amada Vongola se convertiría en una Vongola corrupta y cruel lo hacía querer llorar .No permitiría que esa Vongola crezca ,él la destruiría con sus propias manos.**

**-Tsk-dijo G-No debiste habérselo dicho así …**

**-Cállate-respondió Gokudera ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo-Juudaime está conversando con Vongola Primo, no los interrumpas.**

**-G…-dijo Giotto levantando una mano en señal de que no se altere-estoy bien… pero tú … Vongola Décimo … ¿Tú estás bien con heredar esa Vongola?.**

**Tsuna soltó una risa-Ya lo he aceptado, te lo he jurado…no tienes que preocuparte Primo; yo cargaré con toda esa historia ensangrentada de Vongola y cambiaré a Vongola … lo haré-dijo el castaño sonriendo cálidamente.**

**Giotto sonrió al ver a Tsuna , definitivamente sería un buen jefe-Yo sé que cargarás la historia de Vongola … pero ¿Qué pasará si no la puedes cambiar?**

**Tsuna se quedó sin palabras, no estaba muy seguro de la respuesta…**

**-Tsuna lo conseguirá-se escuchó la voz de Lambo-Tsuna nunca falla cuando hace una promesa.**

**-Lambo…-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.**

**Los presentes miraron por un momento a Lambo y luego posaron sus ojos en Tsuna quien tenía una mirada agradecida .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Les agradezco mucho por cenar con nosotros –dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa sincera apenas terminaron de cenar-Pero debemos descansar para la batalla de mañana.**

**-Fue un placer , Décimo-respondió Primo ,el rubio se sentía un poco extraño , su híper intuición le decía que el castaño tenía dudas, tal vez por la última pregunta que le había hecho.**

**Una vez que la primera generación se retiró ,Tsuna soltó un suspiro de alivio.**

**-Juudaime…-lo llamó Gokudera.**

**-¿Sí…Go-okudera kun?-respondió el castaño , se veía nervioso y pálido pero al menos sus ojos ya casi eran de color chocolate.**

**-Lambo san quiere jugar con … Tsuna-dijo el guardián del rayo bostezando.**

**-Tsuna…¿Estás bie…-iba a preguntar la lluvia pero fue interrumpido por Tsuna-Sí Yamamoto , me encuentro perfectamente … solo quiero dormir un poco … llevaré a Lambo a su cama.**

**Tsuna quería salir rápidamente de la habitación , necesitaba pensar… la última pregunta de Vongola Primo lo dejó pensando, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo y pacífico para poder pensar.**

**-Boss/Sawada/Tsuna/Herbívoro/Juudaime-dijeron todos al unísono.**

**-Tranquilos , solo voy a llevar a Lambo a su cuarto , luego me iré al mío … enserio … estoy mucho mejor.-dijo Tsuna , no era mentira, de verdad se sentía mejor , pero de todas maneras necesitaba pensar en ciertas cosas, solo.**

**Sus guardianes asintieron un poco dudosos sobre la salud de su jefe , pero decidieron darle por esa vez el privilegio de la duda.**

* * *

**Buenas noches ,Lambo-dijo el castaño en un susurro. Necesitaba pensar y sólo había un lugar en el que podía ó de la habitación de su guardián y se dirigió en dirección de su lugar favorito en toda la mansión Vongola.**

**Cuando llegó al jardín , se sentó cerca del estanque y observó su reflejo en el agua.-Mis ojos …. Ya no son naranjas-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa, pero borró la sonrisa inmediatamente porque escuchó pisadas detrás de él, el castaño volteó rápidamente y se encontró con nadie más ni nadie menos que Vongola Primo.**

**-Lo siento jeje … no sabía que había alguien aquí-se disculpó el rubio muy apenado, esperó a que el castaño le dijera algo , pero Tsuna no salía de un estado de shock.**

**-Me retiro…**

**-No…-respondió el de orbes chocolates en un susurro apenas audible- digo-o si quiere-es puedes quedarte aquí…**

**-Bien … entonces me quedaré-dijo Primo acercándose a ía la voz apagada … quería saber qué era lo que le pasaba. –Este sitio es ideal para pensar, todo es tan relajante … la mandé a construir apenas pude, este es mi lugar favorito de la mansión, es simplemente…**

**-… hermoso-respondió Tsuna interrumpiéndolo-este lugar es hermoso , lo sé… este es también mi lugar favorito.**

**- y tu tienes algo que te está atormentando ¿ no es así?-comentó Giotto mirando directamente los ojos del menor, esos preciosos ojos que reflejaban cansancio, tristeza, duda e inocencia.**

**-Pues… yo…-decía el castaño bajando la mirada rápidamente.**

**-Dime … ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?... puedes confiar en mí –dijo el rubio revolviendo los cabellos castaños del menor- sé lo que sientes … esa presión que sientes en tu pecho también la sentí yo … incluso aún la siento… **

**-Primo …-dijo Tsuna poniéndose serio-S-si es qu-e yo-o no … puedo , si es que yo no puedo cambiar Vongola yo … yo la destruiré… ¿ Estás bien con eso? .**

**Primo lo miró sorprendido unos breves segundos-Jajaja, interesante respuesta Décimo –dijo Primo con una sonrisa-confío en qué lo harás… yo también creo en ti.**

**El castaño levantó la cabeza clavando su mirada en los profundos ojos azules del rubio , unos ojos que le inspiraban confianza y una seguridad que hace mucho que no sentía. Tsuna no pudo aguantar más y de pronto varias lagrimas caían por sus mejillas .Giotto no sabía que hacer , dudó un poco pero luego lo abrazó fuertemente tratando de consolarlo.**

**-Recuerda que no estás solo –dijo el rubio abrazando al menor- tienes a Reborn kun y a tus guardianes que por encima de todo… son tus amigos y si quieres … solo si lo deseas … por ahora también me tienes a mí **

**-Arigatou , Primo –dijo Tsuna levantando la cabeza mirando realmente agradecido a el rubio.**

**-Giotto , puedes llamarme Giotto-respondió el de ojos azules secando las lagrimas del menor con un pañuelo.**

**-Arigatou …Giotto san-dijo el castaño sonriendo.**

**Primo mostró una hermosa sonrisa (ese tipos de sonrisa que podrían ponerte de rodillas xD)-No es nada Décimo… en serio … no es nada.**

**-Tsuna-dijo el castaño sorprendiendo al rubio –dime Tsuna.**

**-Nos vemos …Tsuna –dijo Primo removiendo los cabellos del castaño una última vez antes de irse.**

* * *

**-¡Giotto!¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?-bramó G-seguro estabas destruyendo alguna otra cosa.**

**-Fue un accidente -dijo el rubio haciéndose un ovillo.**

**-Nufufufufu .Estabas con Sawada Tsunayoshi ¿verdad?.**

**-¿Estabas con el Décimo? No lo provocaste ¿verdad?, ese niño a veces puede dar … miedo.-dijo G poniéndose pálido como un papel al recordar los constantes cambios de personalidad de ese niño.**

**-Jajajaaja, es muy serio cuando se lo propone , ¿no?.-dijo Asari.**

**-Es un niño extremo-habló con naturalidad el guardián del sol.**

**-Sí , pero no tiene nada que hacer comparado con el gran Lampo-dijo el guardián del rayo hablando con aires de grandeza.**

**-No hagan ruido o los arrestaré … y luego los torturaré-habló un cansado e irritado Alaude.-Primo , por tu bien que ninguno haga ruido o si no tú serás arrestado.**

**-Ehhh… etto… ¿por qué yo?-preguntó Primo asustado.**

**-Porque te haces llamar jefe… me voy a mi habitación-respondió la nube.**

**-Sí…-dijo Primo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Nufufu… mañana te interrogaré sobre Sawada Tsunayoshi … me parece alguien … interesante nufufufu-dijo Daemon desapareciendo.**

**-Nos vemos Primo-dijo Lampo saliendo de la habitación – El gran Lampo san debe descansar.**

**-Dormiré en mi cuarto extremo-dijo Knuckle marchándose rápidamente-Hasta mañana.**

**-G , Primo , yo también me voy a dormir , mañana será un día largo-dijo Asari con una sonrisa-Descansen bien.**

**-Bueno …G … yo también creo que me voy a …-dijo Giotto tratando de escabullirse a su habitación.**

**-…¿Adonde crees que vas?-preguntó G con un aura atemorizante a su alrededor.-¿Y bien?...¿ Estabas provocando al niño? te digo que es frío y …**

**-Te equivocas G-dijo Giotto con una hermosa sonrisa-no es frío , es todo lo contrario , es tierno y parece un conejito … ¿Tú crees que me acepte como su hermano mayor?**

**-Tsk…¿Qué clase de idiota se autoproclamaría hermano mayor de alguien?-dijo G con una sonrisa socarrona.**

**En la mansión Cavallone-**

**-¡Achooo!-estornudó cierto jefe de la mafia.**

**-Dino san… ¿ha pescado un resfriado?-preguntó Romario .**

**-No … , no lo creo … pero llévame un té con limón a mi habitación, no puedo enfermarme para mañana, debo apoyar a mi hermanito-respondió Dino con estrellitas en los ojos.**

**-Si -respondió Romario-Dino san…. ¿Ya se va a descansar?.**

**-Sí , mañana iré a la mansión Vongola así que quiero despertar totalmente relajado.**

**-Bueno …enseguida le llevo su té.**

**-Gracias Romario-respondió el rubio.**

* * *

**-Jajajaja tienes razón , G-dijo el rubio-...A pesar de que siento que Tsuna será un buen jefe aún debo probar su fuerza .**

**-Está bien Giotto , yo te apoyo-dijo el chico de cabello magenta agarrándole el hombro a su mejor amigo.**

**-Gracias … G-dijo Primo con una sincera sonrisa-bueno yo me voy….-dijo Primo volteando rápidamente y haciendo explotar otra caja mágica. (… creo que Primo está tratando de romper un record)-Etto … etto .. yo no … fue un accidente ….**

**-Tsk … lo sabía … eres una zona de desastres-dijo G mostrando una sonrisa de lado.**

**.Sí…-dijo Giotto dirigiéndose a su cuarto repitiendo "Fue un accidente".**

**-Sí claro …accidente…-dijo G burlándose de su mejor amigo por última vez en esa noche.**

**Esa noche todos durmieron tranquilos, Claro ¿Por qué no dormir tranquilos? Si después de todo ,ellos no sabían lo que pasaría en los siguientes días. **

* * *

Si están leyendo esto es porque no se quedaron dormidos a mitad de lectura … eso es bueno , arigatou godaibasu por leer y ahora los reviews:

-Yuuna Suichi:!Gracias por leer! Mmm la décima generación va a poder usar la verdadera forma de los anillos Vongola (los que tienen colores) y también van a poder invocar su Vongola Gear.. es que mis anillos me gustaron mucho así que van a tener los dos … será un poco raro lo sé … pero veamos como sale.!Sí la pelea se acerca! aunque todavía no sé quienes son los que van a pelear primero… supongo que lo haré por sorteo.

-MIRAIDY R;!Gracias por leer! Y siguen viniendo más exámenes … a veces creo que los profesores están dentro del mundo de la mafia, ojala que te guste este cap ,!gracias por esperar con ansias!.

-Katekyo1827R27X27:!Gracias por leer! ¡Sugoi! Me encanta que te encante jejeje .Pues sí ,Hibari tenía una hermana , y se sabrá más de eso en dos o tres caps (por ahí) todo está fríamente calculado … ¿o no lo está?jejeje .

-18-Litiana-27:!Gracias por leer!¿*o* te gustó? Arigatou godaibasu (hace una reverencia con lagrimitas en los ojos)espero que te guste este cap.

-Yuunieh Skylark:!Gracias por leer!Kyaaa! ¡sugoi!jaja me tomé demasiado tiempo y esta vez no pude ver animes T_T .También me envicio con fanfics *o* pero no he visto muchos animes así que debo alargar mi lista (por eso me envicio)espero que te guste este cap.

-Guest:!Gracias por leer!*o* te gustó!Yes!(dice emocionada con lagrimas en los ojos )nada , no te preocupes por los reviews cortos , todo review es bien recibido ^ ^.

-AlexOkami:!Gracias por leer!sí, ese es el problema de los occ(creo que se escribe así)a veces se llevan el protagonismo , por eso no quería poner occ, pero ojala que me salgan bien y no se roben el protagonismo de mi querido Tsuna *o*.Jajaaja Hibari sí se ve raro , Jd onisama también me lo dijo,no es que sea tan importante , es solo como una introducción a la razón de la lealtad de Hibari a el siguiente cap ya comienzan las peleas , espero que te gusten ,!me esforzaré!... pero (dice con un aura deprimente rodeándola) si no sale bien , me disculpo por adelantado , hontou gumenasai…Bueno , espero que te haya gustado este cap *o*.

-Go men123:!Gracias por leer!sí, se notó bastante porque luego voy a contar la verdadera razón de la lealtad de Hibari a no me preocuparé tanto por actualizar… creo que simplemente actualizaré cuando pueda…T_T¿tú también eres floja? ¡bien ya somos dos! espero que te guste este cap =).

-hikari.124:!Gracias por leer!¿De verdad soy buena escritora? *o* que emoción, bueno acá te traigo este cap , espero que te guste .=)

¡Gracias por leer!Arigatou godaibasu minna ,nos vemos de acá a …. No sé hasta cuando…. Espero poder actualizar lo más rápido posible pero no prometo nada… ¡Benditos exámenes!Ciao Ciao


	8. Chapter 8

!Konichiwa!

Me paso por acá para traerles el siguiente cap de "Viaje Inesperado" y tal vez el último en mucho tiempo...(creo... ya que puede ser posible que tenga un poco de tiempo para escribir y publicar).

Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no quiero que todo se me junte, así que es posible que deje de escribir fics.

Esta pobre autora está pasando por momentos de depresión... Esta pobre autora acaba de terminar de ver "Kuroshitsuji 2" y el final la dejó llorando desconsoladamente...También estoy pasando por momentos de falta de inspiración T_T si no consigo la suficiente inspiración no podré subir caps ya que no quiero tener que subir por obligación.

Antes de empezar con el cap ¿ayudarían a esta pobre autora recomendándole un anime para que vea? , los mangas también son aceptados.

También les quiero pedir otro favor...Bueno, Fabio es mi primer occ ... así que quería saber sus opiniones respecto a el para poder seguir mejorando con este fic y en futuros(agradeceré todas las criticas constructivas)

Sin nada más que decir...Khr! no me pertenece , le pertenece a Akira Amano sama

* * *

MANSIÓN MAGNUSOM

-Joven Amo ,las personas que me pidió que contactara están esperándolo en la sala de reuniones-informó Esteban.

-Avísales que estoy yendo –dijo un peliblanco jugando con unos dados-Debo preguntarle a mis dados si debo asistir o no…

-Ehhh…. Joven Amo si los dados dicen que no…. Dejará esperando a toda esa gente peligrosa allá afuera…y … la verdad no sé si yo podré trabajar con tanta presión…

-Te preocupas demasiado-dijo el chico con una sonrisa-Eres tan divertido Esteban.

-¡Joven Amo! No es broma , esos sujetos son personas peligrosas-replicó el pelinegro.

-Jajaaja eres tan inocente…. Pareces un niño pequeño –dijo Fabio tirando los dados en la mesa-Esas personas tienen una fuerza insignificante comparada con la de Sawada Tsunayoshi y la mía … incluso tú los podrías derrotar sin tanto esfuerzo…

-Entonces …. Si son tan débiles …¿Para qué los mandó a llamar?-preguntó Esteban.

-Son señuelos…. Simples y divertidas marionetas… juguetes que usaré y desecharé luego, ellos harían lo mismo si tuvieran suficiente poder-respondió el peliblanco mirando los dados que yacían sobre la mesa para después mirar la cara de confusión de su sirviente-Mou…Esteban no me mires así , sabes que no creo en las personas, Lizzie y tú son la excepción … ¿O es que ya no crees en mí?.

-P-por supuesto que creo en usted amo-respondió el pelinegro inmediatamente.

-Vamos a la sala de reuniones …. Los dados dicen que debo ir –dijo Fabio agarrando sus dados y acercándose a su mayordomo-Vamos rápido , no quiero que te pongas histérico… además tu tienes otro compromiso más tarde, no debes llegar tarde.

Esteban solo siguió al peliblanco como había hecho casi toda su vida.

* * *

MANSIÓN VONGOLA

-¿Quién eres tú? Yo soy Lambo¿Quién soy yo?Tú eres Lambo-canturreaba el guardián del rayo del castaño saltando alegremente por los pasillos hasta que se chocó con alguien.-D-debo mantener la c-calma….

-Tch-se quejó un peliverde-Eres tú , niño vaca.

-Tú eres….-dijo Lambo muy concentrado para luego meterse el dedo en la nariz-¿Quién eres?.

-Yo soy el Gran Lampo.

-¡Ah ya sé , eres uno de los subordinados de Lambo san!-dijo Lambo saltando encima del peliverde-Alala ¿Dónde te habías metido?Lambo san te perdonará esta vez … vamos a la cocina , Lambo san quiere comer algo…

-No gracias-dijo Lampo botando a Lambo de su hombro-no estoy interesado en jugar con niños.

-Yo sé que quieres jugar con Lambo san-dijo el niño vaca.

-Tch … por eso no me gustan los niños-dijo Lampo dirigiéndose rápidamente a su habitación.

-¡Hey!Vuelve y juega con Lambo san!Hey!...-gritaba Lambo, hasta que sintió que unos brazos lo cargaban.

-Aquí estás Lambo-dijo Tsuna bastante aliviado-Estaba preocupado… no te vayas así de tu habitación , te pudiste haber perdido.

-Dame Tsuna , estás hablando del gran Lambo san-dijo Lambo con sus habituales aires de superioridad.

-Lambo…¿Eh?... el que se está yendo es ¿Lampo?-dijo Tsuna mirando a un chico de cabello color verde en dirección contraria -¡Lambo no lo estuviste fastidiando ¡¿ verdad?.

-Lambo san no sabe nada.-respondió inocentemente Lambo.

Tsuna soltó un sonoro suspiro, no quería problemas con la primera generación , no después de lo que Giotto hizo por él el día anterior-Esta bien Lambo , vamos a desayunar.

-¡Gyajajja!Comida para el Gran Lambo san!¿Ne , Tsuna Qué ha preparado mamá?-preguntó Lambo pensando en que cosas deliciosas había preparado la mamá de Tsuna.

-Eh… Lambo , mamá no está en Italia … ella está en Japón-le dijo Tsuna bajando la mirada con un poco de tristeza.

-¿Mamá no está?-Lambo iba a empezar a hacer un berrinche pero vio la tristeza que reflejaba la cara de Tsuna, así que decidió no darle más preocupaciones a su hermano mayor-Cierto , el gran Lambo san lo había olvidado…!Vamos a la cocina Dame Tsuna!

-Hai hai-respondió el castaño un poco sorprendido de que Lambo no llorara.

CON REBORN

-Tch, Tsuna está en Italia ahora mismo-hablaba por teléfono un poco molesto Reborn-Se hará cargo de Vongola la próxima semana, tienen que cumplir con lo que acordaron.

(se escucha una voz en el teléfono respondiendo a lo dicho por Reborn)

-Ustedes y el Décimo Vongola acordaron algo-dijo Reborn tratando de mantenerse lo más sereno posible pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil-Rokudo Mukuro debe estar libre para antes de la ceremonia de sucesión.

(se escucha de nuevo la voz).

-No me importa si los demás jefes de la mafia se oponen-dijo el hitman cada vez más molesto-El Décimo también llegó a un acuerdo con los otros jefes, ese es el motivo por el cual él está asumiendo el poder de Vongola tan joven…-Hizo una pausa . A pesar de que le gustaba fastidiar a su alumno no le gustaba ver esa profunda tristeza en sus ojos. Reborn sabía que era demasiado pronto para que Tsuna se volviera el jefe de Vongola pero el castaño le insistió tanto que terminó hablando con Nono y convenciéndolo de cederle el puesto a Tsuna .Desde ese día el brillo en los ojos de Tsuna no es el mismo….Su dame estudiante estaba pasando por un calvario y encima ¿Vindice no quería cumplir con su palabra?-El guardián de la niebla de el Décimo Vongola debe ser liberado antes de la ceremonia de sucesión… ¿O es que acaso no vas a cumplir con tu palabra , Vindice?

(Se escucha la voz por el teléfono)

-Como se esperaba de los guardianes de las leyes de la mafia-dijo Reborn con una sonrisa en sus labios y un tono sarcástico-el Décimo irá a recoger a su guardián para evitar cualquier tipo de inconveniente en la fecha prevista.-dijo el hitman para colgar el teléfono y sonreír.-Lo conseguiste , Tsuna.

CON LA PRIMERA GENERACIÓN

La batalla entre la Décima y Primera generación sería a partir del medio día, así que la Primera Generación se encontraba tomando desayuno en su sala común un tanto nerviosos.

-Giotto , deberías comer un poco-le sugirió Asari.

-Nufufufu, Primo estás más blanco que un papel-se burló Daemon con un panecillo en sus labios.

-No puedo comer … no tengo apetito-dijo el rubio-y…. ¡no es que esté nervioso!.

-Sí claro …-respondió G con una sonrisa socarrona-Igual debes comer, no te levantarás hasta que termines de comer…

-H-hai "Oka san"-dijo Primo con una gotita de sudor estilo anime.

-Giotto , debes comer al Extremo , de esa manera podremos mostrarle a la Décima generación que tan extremos somos-dijo Knuckle con una tostada en la mano.

-Muy ruidosos-dijo Alaude levantándose con una taza de café en las manos, estaba dispuesto a salir pero alguien entró y casi le hacer botar el café encima.

-¡Lo siento!-gritó Lampo poniéndose de rodillas-No quise hacerlo … ¡No me mates!

Alaude solo lo ignoró y siguió caminando pero una voz lo paró-Alaude, ¿no te quieres quedar a desayunar con nosotros?-preguntó Asari con una sonrisa-la batalla es en unas horas y…

-No quiero-le interrumpió el guardián de la nube- Sin embargo, esta es una pelea que quiero que ganemos juntos-dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación.

-Jaja , supongo que así es su carácter .Qué le vamos a hacer-comentó Asari con una sonrisa.

-Nufufu , parece que alguien no sale del shock-dijo la niebla mirando a Lampo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?El gran Lampo no le tiene miedo a nada-dijo Lampo para sentarse al costado de Giotto.-Pásame la tostada , por favor.

-Toma-dijo G pasándole un plato-Giotto no te vas a librar , debes comer… y ¡no pongas ojos de cachorrito!.

-Pero G…- se quejó Primo utilizando su técnica mortal "Ojos de Cachorrito"

-Etto…-se escuchó una suave y conocida voz

Toda la primera generación buscó de donde provenía esa voz y se encontraron con unos hermosos ojos de color chocolate.

-Tsuna – lo saludó Giotto con una sonrisa.

-Décimo-saludaron G, Lampo, Asari y Knuckle al unísono.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-se limitó a decir Daemon.

-L-lamento molestar … p-pero quería saber si G-giotto san está desocupado-dijo el Décimo jugando nerviosamente con sus pulgares.

-Lo siento mucho Décimo –dijo G –pero Giotto no se moverá de aquí hasta que termine su desayuno.

-_"Es más sobreprotector que Gokudera"_-pensó Tsuna –Ah .. B-bueno entonces me voy..

-¿Qué desayuno , G?-dijo Giotto con una sonrisa-No veo nada en mi plato

-Jajaja – se rió Asari-sí que quieres ir con el Décimo ,Primo.

-Hubiera venido antes ,Décimo –comentó G con una sonrisa-Puedes irte Primo.

-Nufufufu…¿Tan divertido es jugar con Sawada Tsunayoshi?

-¡El décimo es Extremo!-gritó alegremente Knuckle.

-¿Vamos ,Tsuna?-dijo el rubio con una hermosa sonrisa, poniendo una de sus manos en el alborotado cabello del menor.

-Sí-respondió el castaño con una tierna sonrisa.

CON GIOTTO Y TSUNA

-¿Y bien qué querías decirme, Tsuna?-preguntó el rubio mientras paseaban por su jardín favorito.

-Etto... yo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí ayer...-comentó Tsuna mirando al suelo-Además tu presencia me es bastante tranquilizadora… siento como si tú me comprendieras y…Ah ¡Gumenasai! hablé de más…

-Jajaja-se rió Giotto para luego mirar a Tsuna y poner una mano sobre su cabeza- Tsuna… mientras yo esté acá ,puedes decirme lo que quieras … no te guardes nada , yo siempre estaré escuchándote.

-Lo sé, Giotto san-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa sincera-Sé que tú me vas a escuchar y te estoy eternamente agradecido por ello … pero yo … no me voy a contener en esta batalla yo … ¡Pelearé por mis amigos!.

-No esperaba menos-dijo el rubio-Yo también pelearé con todas mis fuerzas ,así que no te será tan fácil…

-Herbívoro-se escuchó una voz fría y cortante

-H-hibari san-dijo Tsuna con algo de miedo-¿Qué ha-aces a-aquí?.

-Ohh¿él es tu guardián de la nube?-preguntó Giotto sorprendido por lo similar que era a Alaude-Es igual que Alaude.

-Hm por compararme con ese herbívoro-dijo Hibari bastante molesto-voy a morderte hasta la muerte.

-¿Eh?¿Morderme hasta la muerte?-preguntó el rubio algo asustado-¿Está hablando enserio?

-Hibari san no debes morderle hasta la muerte-dijo Tsuna algo nervioso-él no tenía malas intenciones al compararte con Alaude san.

-Herbívoro-dijo la nube mirando al castaño –estás interviniendo te morderé a ti también.

-¡Hieee!-gritó Tsuna cubriéndose con sus brazos esperando el golpe de Hibari , golpe que nunca llegó.Abrió los ojos y vio al guardián de la nube de la Primera generación enfrente de Hibari-Etto…

-Alaude ¿De dónde has salido?-preguntó Primo quien parecía algo divertido por la situación.

-No te importa , Primo-comentó Alaude-Ahora voy a terminar un juego que dejé sin terminar.

-Wao-dijo Hibari con una sonrisa socarrona-El pequeño herbívoro ha regresado para ser mordido hasta la muerte.

-Etto…-volvió a decir Tsuna.

-No se meta Vongola Décimo-dijo Alaude- no me haré responsable si sale con lesiones graves.

-¡Hiee!-gritó Tsuna escondiéndose detrás de Giotto.

-Tranquilo Tsuna, no van a lastimarse-dijo Primo aunque ni él mismo creía en sus palabras.

Hibari se puso en posición de ataque con sus confiables tonfas en mano mientras que Alaude ya había duplicado sus esposas.

-¿E-estás seguro Giotto san?-preguntó Tsuna, él quería evitar peleas innecesarias, por eso le parecía mejor esperar hasta que la batalla comience para pelear enserio … pero el conocía a su guardián sabía que el azabache iba a pelear en serio.

-Comencemos-dijo Hibari acercándose rápidamente a su contrincante tratando de terminar lo más rápido posible con un tonfazo.

-Bien-dijo Alaude con una sonrisa esquivando sin dificultad el ataque de la otra nube para luego aumentar el tamaño de sus esposas transformándolas en nunchakus e inmediatamente atacar al azabache.

Tsuna corrió rápidamente y se puso delante de su guardián dispuesto a recibir el golpe por él pero un brazo lo jaló y lo posicionó detrás de su cuerpo cubriéndolo a él y al castaño del golpe del rubio platino.

-H-hibari san-logró decir Tsuna , quien estaba sorprendido al ver como su guardián bloqueaba el ataque de la otra nube con una de sus tonfas y lo protegía con su cuerpo.

-¿Qué crees que haces herbívoro?-le dijo Hibari claramente molesto al ver como su herbívoro se había puesto en peligro.

-Yo… yo quiero que peleemos juntos en la batalla con la Primera generación con todas nuestras fuerzas por eso no puedes salir lastimado en esta pelea-dijo Tsuna mirando las orbes azules metálicos de su guardián.

Hibari soltó a Tsuna suavemente y se volteó con su expresión de siempre-Dejaremos esto para después, Guardián de la nube de la primera generación.

-Como quieras-dijo Alaude dándose media vuelta y regresando a la mansión.

-¡Eh!Alaude espérame!-gritó Primo-Nos vemos luego Tsuna, Hibari Kyouya-dijo Giotto despidiéndose rápidamente para alcanzar a su guardián.

-Nos vemos Giotto san-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa. pero luego la borró al sentir el aura asesina que desprendía el azabache.

-No vuelvas a interferir en mis peleas herbívoro-dijo Hibari acercándose a Tsuna.

-¡Hiee! No me muerdas hasta la muerte!-gritó Tsuna.

-Por esta vez te la dejaré pasar, pero no quiero que vuelvas a sacrificarte por una trivialidad-contestó la nube bastante serio.

-¿Hibari san?

-No quiero que salgas herido por una tontería- dijo Hibari para luego irse rápidamente a la mansión.

-Hibari san-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa-gracias por protegerme…

.

.

.

.

.

AL MEDIO DÍA (HORA DEL ENFRENTAMIENTO)

Tsuna y sus guardianes se encontraban en un campo enorme de Vongola esperando la llegada de sus contrincantes.

-No se preocupe Décimo –dijo Gokudera poniendo un mano en el hombro de su jefe-Esto será pan comido.

-Gokudera kun…ganaremos-dijo Tsuna muy decidido-demostraremos que nuestra familia es la más fuerte de todas.

-Chiquitín-lo llamó Yamamoto-¿Quién va a hacer de réferi?

-Pues la verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea-dijo el hitman –solo sé que debe ser alguien que pertenezca a Vongola y sea completamente imparcial … por eso Nono y yo estamos descartados.

-Boss –dijo Chrome con su suave voz-¿Quién es ese chico?

Todos los presentes giraron para poder ver al chico del que hablaba la niebla .Era un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, era alto , tenía el cabello de color negro azabache y ojos azules, estaba usando un traje elegante.

-Reborn…¿Quién es él?-preguntó Tsuna maravillado por la elegancia de ese atractivo joven.

-No lo sé ,nunca lo había visto-contestó Reborn.

-Parece un sujeto extremo-habló bastante calmado Ryohei.

-Juudaime-dijo Gokudera-Aquí vienen.

Se acercaban a ellos Giotto y sus guardianes , cada uno de ellos se veía seguro y confiado.

-Chicos –dijo Primo bastante tranquilo-ellos parecen bastante nerviosos.

-Je ¿Y nosotros no?-dijo G con un tono socarrón-No recuerdo haberlo estado.

Flashback 

Toda la primera generación se encontraba reunida en su sala común , el aire se sentía bastante pesado y nadie hablaba hasta que una sonora risa sacó a todos de sus pensamientos.

-jajaja ya solo falta media hora para la pelea jajajaja-se reía de la nada Asari.

-¿A-Asari?-preguntó Lampo-¿Estás bien?

-Jaajaja si mejor que nunca jajaja-respondió la lluvia.

-Déjalo solo está ansioso-dijo G quien parecía bastante malhumorado.-¿Giotto?Demonios seguro se está cambiando … se demora demasiado maldición …

-Etto… G-dijo Primo con una gotita de sudor estilo anime-estoy aquí , detrás de ti… y ya me había vestido hace media hora….

-Pues deberías cambiarte de nuevo-dijo G bastante molesto.

-Jajajaja G está nervioso jajajaja- se rió de nuevo la lluvia.

-¡No estoy nervioso!-bramó G

-Se preocupan demasiado … son solo niños- dijo Lampo

-Jajajaaja aquí nadie está nervioso- dijo Asari entre risas.

-No estoy nervioso no sé cuántas veces debo repetirlo para que te lo grabes-dijo la tormenta con una venita en la frente.

-Voy a callar de una vez por todas a ese chiquito prepotente y engreído –habló Alaude con una voz escalofriante refiriéndose a Hibari.

-¡Alaude es EXTREMO!-gritó Knuckle con todas sus fuerzas.

-Etto Giotto… todos están actuando como cuando eran jóvenes-dijo Lampo mirando a su jefe.

-¿Qué? eso es ridículo-dijo el rubio –si eso fuera cierto yo me caería por todas partes.

-Cierto , Giotto era muy torpe cuando era niño-dijo g con una sonrisa.

Giotto se alejó de la ventana y se tropezó con la alfombra-Auch…

-¿Cómo ahora?-preguntó el guardián del rayo

-Muy bien ,escuchen –habló Giotto en modo líder-He estado hablando con el Noveno y me dijo que la primera generación es considerada la más fuerte de toda Vongola hasta ahora… así que ¿Por qué nos preocupamos? Esto será muy sencillo … no es que vamos a pelear en serio … solo estamos acá para probarlos , con que puedan esquivar nuestros ataques o al menos darnos un golpe será más que suficiente-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-Hagamos lo que sabemos hacer y derrotemos a Tsuna y a sus guardianes.

…..

Fin del flashback 

-" esto será sencillo"-pensó Primo. Se acercó a Tsuna y le extendió la mano –Que gane el mejor ,Tsuna

-Hai , Giotto san…-Tsuna se sentía extraño, su hyperintuición le decía a gritos que estaban siendo subestimados .Esa sonrisa con la que Giotto le había dicho "Que gane el mejor , Tsuna"era solo una manera de esconder su enorme ego ;se sentía tan estúpido… se sentía estúpido por haber pensado que Giotto Vongola alguna vez lo tomó en serio. Tsuna cambió su semblante tímido e inocente a uno serio e indiferente , dejando sorprendido a Primo por el drástico cambio es su rostro-Nosotros ganaremos,Giotto san...

-Eh… Tsuna … ¿Por qué estás tan cortante?-preguntó Giotto queriendo poner una mano sobre el cabello del castaño pero el menor retrocedió, esquivando el contacto…

-Tsuna… ¿Qué te suce…?-Giotto iba a preguntarle al castaño por su comportamiento; pero el joven alto ,de cabello negro y ojos azules apareció de la nada en medio de los dos.

-Giotto sama, Tsunayoshi sama ,por favor, ustedes y sus guardianes vengan conmigo para que la pelea comience-dijo el chico con una voz aterciopelada.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Reborn subiéndose al hombro de su alumno.

-Lamento no haberme presentado antes , Reborn sama-dijo el chico haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Mi nombre es Esteban Vinford y soy miembro de la Familia Vongola. Ahora bien ,este enfrentamiento de la primera generación con la décima generación se dividirá en siete días , en siete enfrentamientos-dijo Esteban con un rostro indiferente.-Las batallas serán de uno a uno….La batalla de hoy será ….la batalla del rayo.

-¿uno a uno?-dijo Tsuna un poco nervioso-Como la batalla contra Varia…y Lambo va a pelear … ahora.

-¡Gyajajaja!Es el turno del Gran Lambo san!-gritó Lambo entrando a la zona de batalla.

-Lampo-lo llamó Primo-No te olvides que no debes ser tan duro con él , no lo lastimes

-Entendido – dijo el peliverde con su habitual tono despreocupado-si esquiva mis ataques o me da un golpe pasa la prueba ¿verdad?

-Si –contestó el rubio mirando los ojos de el serio y enojado castaño-¿"Por qué está así?"-pensó Primo.

-Ambos guardianes ,porfavor pasen al medio-dijo el réferi. (Cuando digo réferi me refiero a Esteban … porsiacaso )

-Terminemos rápido con esto-dijo Lampo bastante confiado.

-Tsuna-lo llamó Lambo mientras se acercaba al réferi-Lambo san no perderá , haré que estés orgulloso de Lambo san

-Lambo…-dijo el castaño-No te sobreesfuerces.

-Bien , ambos guardianes han mostrado los anillos Vongola-dijo Esteban-Solo hay dos reglas .La primera es que no deben matar a su oponente y la segunda es que no deben tener contacto con las personas que no participen en la batalla del rayo….!Empiecen!

-¡Siente el poder de el Gran Lambo san!-gritó Lambo sacando y tirando varias granadas a su oponente.

-Tsk esto es aburrido-dijo Lampo agarrando las dinamitas y rápidamente devolviendo el ataque al menor-Toma juega con esto.''¿Cómo se supone que va pasar la prueba cuando es demasiado débil?

-¡Piyaaaa!-gritó Lambo cuando los explosivos le cayeron encima.-Debo…. Mantener ….la calma…

-¿De verdad esto es todo lo que puedes hacer, niño?-dijo Lampo con un tono de burla-Teníamos razón … esto va a ser demasiado fácil…

-Gy-y…!Gyyudon!-gritó lambo invocando a un toro con armadura-¡Destrúyelo! A insultado a Tsuna y a Lambo san ¡Destrúyelo!

-¿Q-Qué es eso?-dijo Lampo medio asustado mientras huía de el "inofensivo'' toro.-Esta-a bien debo dejar de huir…!elettrica a muro!

Gyyudon trató de embestir al peliverde pero un muro de electricidad protegía al otro guardián , un muro lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que Gyyudon no pudiera avanzar más-Gyyudon retrocede-dijo lambo bastante calmado-Cambio Forma

El toro con armadura pasó a ser un escudo que le protegía casi todo el pequeño cuerpo del menor. Lambo ,una vez protegido, corrió hacia el resistente muro de su contrincante .

-¿Qué está haciendo?!si choca va a morir!-dijo Giotto preocupado por el guardián de Tsuna-¡Tsuna haz que se detenga! ¡Su cuerpo no va a soportar tanta electricidad

-Te equivocas-se dejó escuchar una voz –Ese niño va a romper ese muro de rayos.

-¡Gamma!-dijo Tsuna bastante sorprendido-¿Tú … has estado entrenado a Lambo?

-Sí-contestó el rubio con una sonrisa-Aunque también recibí ayuda de ese científico loco, el arcobaleno , Verde. La verdad es que al principio no creía que ese niño pudiera hacer grandes progresos… pero su voluntad es fuerte y parece ser que está dispuesto a pelear por sus amigos. Por eso sé que Lambo derribará ese muro…

-¡Wao! ¿Ese es mi escudo?-preguntó Lampo algo sorprendido-Eh… niño … morirás si chocas con mi elettrica a muro…Ni siquiera con mi escudo podrías…

Lambo chocó contra el elettrica muro de Lampo y trataba de derribarlo mientras Lampo le agregaba cada vez más llamas para hacer su muro más resistente-El Gran Lambo san debe romper este muro antes de que el subordinado de Lambo san haga este muro indestructible…!Lambo san debe atravesar este muro!-dijo el guardián del Décimo. Lambo aumentó el poder de sus llamas y destruyó el muro de defensa del mayor-¡Corna Fulmine!

El escudo de Lambo emitió varias llamas de rayo dispuestas a atravesar el cuerpo del joven peliverde .-Esto….es malo…-dijo Lampo antes de que lo rayos chocaran con él y se produjera una explosión que les impedía a los demás ver el estado del peliverde.

-¡Gyajajaj!Lambo san ganó!-gritó Lambo saltando de un lado para otro

-Lampo…no puede ser-dijo Giotto no creyendo lo que acababa de ver.

-Wao Lambo es asombroso-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa mirando a Gamma-Realmente lo hizo.

-Esa vaca estúpida lo logró-dijo Gokudera con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hm … el otro era un simple herbívoro-dijo Hibari mirando a Lambo.

-Realmente lo hizo , esto es genial , Tsuna-dijo Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa

-Lambo es EXTREMO-gritó Ryohei.

-Lambo kun … lo hiciste-dijo Chrome en un susurro.

-No puede ser… ese niño derrotó a Lampo-habló un incrédulo G

-Nos confiamos mucho –dijo Asari algo serio.

-Interesante-dijo Alaude examinando la situación

-Ese niño es realmente extremo-dijo Knuckle ,que no salía de su asombro.

-Nufufu parece que esto va a ser divertido – dijo Daemon con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-!Esteban san!ese niño ya ganó , saca a Lampo de ahí , tenemos que atenderlo rápidamente-dijo Primo bastante alterado.

-No se apresure, Giotto Vongola sama-dijo Esteban con una suave voz-Este combate todavía no termina.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos al ver a Lampo de pie cubriéndose con su escudo y parecía no haber recibido mucho daño.

-Wao niño , eres realmente fuerte … pero ahora debo derrotarte-dijo Lampo con una voz monótona.-te mostraré el verdadero….!Corna Fulmine!

Varios rayos salieron del escudo del peliverde atravesando el escudo del menor y dañándolo gravemente.-¡Piyaaa!

-¡Lambo!-gritó Tsuna –Reborn , sácalo de ahí …si Lambo sigue ahí va a morir.

-No , Tsuna-dijo Reborn con sus ojos ocultos bajo su fédora-Tienes que confiar en la vaca estúpida…. Todavía le queda un truco bajo la manga

-Un truco bajo la manga…¿Te refieres a…?

-D-debo mantener … la c-calma-dijo Lambo entre sollozos-¡No puedo!-gritó el menor sacando su Bazooka de los Diez años y metiéndose dentro de ella.

-¡Eso es Vaca estúpida!…. ¡El Lambo de diez años en el futuro va a poder derrotarlo!-gritó Gokudera.

-¿Eh?¿Qué clase de broma es esta?-preguntó Lampo al ver a un joven idéntico a él pero con un color de cabello diferente-Se supone que no debe haber contacto con el exterior.

-Este es el Lambo sama de diez años en el futuro convocado por la Bazooka de los diez años , así que su participación es válida-informó Esteban con indiferencia.

-Diez años en el futuro …-repitió Lampo- que pereza…

-Oh… eres el molesto guardián del rayo de la Primera generación-dijo Lambo mirando detenidamente a su contrincante –Acabemos rápidamente con esto…

-¿Molesto? Un niño no va a venir a decirme que soy molesto-dijo el peliverde con bastante fastidio.

-Como quieras-dijo Lambo-¡Vongola gear!-Una vez dicho esto el anillo en su dedo empezó a brillar creando un destello enceguecedor.

-Esto me está aburriendo-dijo Lampo para correr directamente hacia Lambo , queriendo acabar toda la batalla con un solo golpe- ¡lancia mortale di fulmine!

-Sugoi…-dijo Tsuna al ver la enorme cantidad de llamas del rayo en el ataque de el guardián del rubio.-Las llamas …. Son enormes.

-Lampo es muy fuerte aunque no le guste pelear-dijo Primo mirando a Tsuna.

-Lambo también es sorprendente-dijo Tsuna con frialdad-no lo subestimes…

El destello provocado por Lambo desapareció , dejando ver a Lambo con un casco -¡Wide Horn!-el casco se empezó a extender por todo su cuerpo, cubriéndolo como si fuera una armadura con unos cuernos enormes-Acabaré con esto en un solo golpe…!Elettrico Cornata!-gritó el guardián del rayo del Décimo corriendo con todas sus fuerzas en dirección del peliverde , provocando que sus ataques chocaran , era una lanza de rayos versus unos cuernos eléctricos .Ninguno cedía , ninguno podía dar un paso más , las llamas que ambos desprendían eran enormes. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que el ataque de Lambo se hizo más fuerte rompiendo poco a poco el ataque de Lampo.

-Yo … yo no puedo perder… no contra un niño-dijo Lampo entre sollozos.

-Yo no puedo perder-dijo Lambo – Tsuna confía en mí. Maldición… debo acabar esto rápido o…-Lambo de diez años en el futuro no pudo seguir hablando porque su versión diez años más joven lo reemplazó en la batalla ,cediendo al ataque de el guardián de rayo de Vongola Primo.

-¡Lambo!-gritó Tsuna al ver como Lambo caía inconsciente.-Lambo está muy herido ….

-Estará bien –dijo Ganma-Pero ya no va a poder pelear por ahora , solo está cansado.

-Que alivio – dijo Tsuna con un suspiro.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?-preguntó Lampo desconcertado-Yo estaba perdiendo y de pronto …. Apareció el niño y… yo… ¡Yo gané!-gritó Lampo con felicidad-Esperen … ¿no está muerto ,verdad?.

-La bazooka de los diez años solo dura 5 minutos 15 segundos … ya veo –dijo Esteban en voz baja-¡El ganador de la batalla del rayo es el guardián del rayo de la primera generación , Lampo sama!

-Fue una buena batalla ,Tsuna –dijo Giotto mirando a los ojos chocolates del castaño-Estoy ansioso por la siguiente batalla.

-Lambo fue sorprendente – dijo Tsuna mirando bastante serio al rubio-Tal vez eso les enseñará a no subestimarnos…

-Ehhh Tsuna ¿De qué…

-Creyeron que vencernos sería fácil-dijo Tsuna-No voy a dejar que insulten a las personas que siempre me han apoyado.

-Tsuna…

-Nos vemos después , Vongola Primo-dijo Tsuna , para inmediatamente ir hacia donde estaba Lambo y cargarlo suavemente entre sus brazos.

-Lambo , estuviste sorprendente-dijo Tsuna en voz baja.

-La vaca estúpida lo hizo bien-dijo Gokudera mirando con algo de cariño a Lambo.

-Lambo es asombroso-dijo Yamamoto removiendo los cabellos del inconsciente niño.

-¡Eso fue extremo!-gritó Ryohei totalmente emocionado-¡Tengo toda mi sangre hirviendo de emoción por lo extremo que fue esa pelea!

-No estuvo mal para ser un herbívoro-dijo Hibari yéndose rápidamente ya que detestaba las multitudes.

-Lambo kun …. Eso fue genial-dijo Chrome dándole un beso en la mejilla a el guardián del rayo.

La Décima generación entró rápidamente a la mansión y dejaron a Lambo en su habitación (excepto Hibari) trataron de hacer la menor bulla posible , cosa que es casi imposible , provocando que el pequeño guardián del rayo se despertara.

-¿Eh?¿Qué hacen en la habitación de Lambo san?-preguntó Lambo medio somnoliento –Lambo san ….¿ganó?

-No Lambo , no ganaste-le dijo Tsuna suavemente-pero lo hiciste increíble, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Gyajajaja Lambo san es sorprendente-dijo Lambo bastante contento al haber escuchado que Tsuna estaba orgulloso de él –Lambo san es….

-Vaca estúpida , duerme un poco – dijo Gokudera fingiendo indiferencia.

-Alala No le des órdenes a Lambo san , estupidera…-dijo Lambo antes de caer dormido

-Tsk , vaca estúpida

-Tsuna-lo llamó Reborn-Hay algo que debo decirte, vamos afuera.

Tsuna solo asintió y siguió a su tutor. Reborn lo conducía por varios pasillos hasta que finalmente llegaron a una de las tantas habitaciones extras que habían en la mansión.

-Entra.-dijo el hitman más fuerte del mundo

-Reborn , ¿Por qué tanto misterio?-preguntó Tsuna , pero al entrar se quedó sin palabras.-M-Mukuro…¿Qué hace Mukuro acá? ¿No se suponía que yo debía ir por Mukuro … parece tener fiebre … y está muy pálido y…

-Tsuna , conserva la calma-dijo Reborn mirando seriamente al guardián de la niebla que estaba inconsciente en la cama-Al menos cumplieron su parte . Es tu deber cuidar de tu guardián.

-Reborn … quiero que por ahora nadie se entere-dijo Tsuna bastante serio –Esto debe permanecer en secreto al menos hasta que Mukuro despierte.

-Tsk no seas tan mandón-dijo Reborn con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Mukuro…-dijo Tsuna en un susurro.

EN LA MANSIÓN MAGNUSOM (Diez de la noche)

-Joven amo-dijo Esteban apareciendo por la ventana de la habitación de su amo con el motivo de despertarlo , pero no lo encontró en cama-Joven amo…

-Aquí, Esteban –dijo Fabio con una sonrisa.

Esteban se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba su joven amo , parado en una esquina con sus dados en la mano.-Pensé que algo le había pasado.

-Jajaja – se rió el peliblanco-Te tardaste mucho … ¿Tan divertida es la mansión Vongola? .

-Una vez que terminó la pelea del rayo , fui a buscar a la señorita Lizzie-informó el pelinegro -pero no la encontré…

-Por supuesto que no la encontraste … Lizzie llegó a la mansión Mágnusom esta tarde-dijo Fabio con un tono de burla-Bueno en fin ,para mañana quiero que me cuentes todo lo sucedido en la mansión Vongola-dijo Fabio , metiéndose en su cama.

-Señor …. ¿Cómo le fue en la reunión de hoy?-preguntó Esteban mientras cerraba las ventanas.

-Pues digamos que ya tengo unos interesantes juguetes comiendo de la palma de mi dije que no necesitaba de tu ayuda para tener juguetes nuevos.

-Es cierto , tal vez exageré un poco-dijo Esteban dirigiéndose a la puerta –Yo me retiro, descanse.

-Esteban-lo llamó Fabio-sabes lo que te voy a pedir .

-No lo sé joven amo-habló el pelinegro con una inocencia fingida.

-Sabes que no puedo dormir solo-respondió Fabio con tristeza en su rostro-No desde lo que pasó esa vez…

-En ese caso yo dormiré a su lado Joven amo-dijo Esteban echándose a un costado del peliblanco-No se preocupe Joven amo ,yo haré que Vongola pague por lo que le hizo.

-Yo sé que lo harás Esteban , los dados me lo dijeron-dijo Fabio poniéndose de espaldas a Esteban para poder dormir-Yo sé que tú siempre me serás leal…

-Por siempre , Joven amo-dijo Esteban en voz baja antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Bien , ahora a agradecer reviews

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki:!Gracias por leer!Me alegra bastante que te haya gustado este cap , voy a hacer todo lo posible para actualizar lo más pronto posible... pero lamentablemente no es seguro la fecha...

AlexOkami:!Gracias por leer!Sí! !he leído muchos de tus fics! !Me gustan bastante! aunque hay dos que son mis favoritos(dice recordando con una sonrisa esos fics) realmente muy buenos *o*.Sí , aveces Tsuna no se da cuenta de cuanto peso está cargando él solo por no compartir un poco de la carga con sus a lo de ser critica... no te preocupes por eso , en serio , no me molesta , en realidad me ayudas bastante con mi fic ya que soy un poco insegura...=) . Espero que te guste el cap .

pinkus-pyon:!Gracias por leer! Waaaa !Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado el cap!*o*.Pues sí, Giotto es un "poquito torpe... pero es lindo!

artemisa:!Gracias por leer!No sabes cuan feliz me haces con un review *o* arigatou godaibasu (dice haciendo una reverencia) ...trataré de subir lo más rápido que pueda , pero de verdad no sé cuándo volveré a subir algo .

MIRAIDY R:!Gracias por leer!Waaa!(grita totalmente emocionada...en otras palabras como,loca)!me alegra que te haya gustado! .Tengo algunos problemas al subir el fic a la página .siempre se comen algunas palabras y lo tengo que revisar muchas veces T_ Giotto destruye cualquier cosa que sea tecnología ... pero hasta ahora solo han sido un microondas y un televisor... por ahora ...

liziprincsama:!Gracias por leer!Me alegra muchoooo que te haya gustado!de verdad me hace bastante feliz y eso que estoy pasando por un estado de depresión por el final de el último anime que vi...Bueno , en fin, realmente lamento que tengas que esperar para el siguiente cap ... pero es que ni yo misma sé cuando voy a poder actualizar...

kurosagi078:!Gracias por leer!¿De verdad te gustó el cap? !Yay! !soy feliz! acá te dejo este cap ... espero que lo disfrutes

Bueno ... minna ... En caso de que no los vea ... Buenos días , buenas tardes y buenas noches...(dice haciendo una reverencia)


	9. Chapter 9

!Konbanwa!

Ne , ¿Se acuerdan de que les dije que volvería a publicar después de mi examen de admisión?Pues ya se cumplió la fecha ... y adivinen qué...!ingresé!muajajaaja(la risa malvada está fuera de lugar) ... bueno en fin , estoy tan feliz que subiré un capítulo ahora, cumpliendo con lo prometido.

Bueno ... hay algunas cosas que debo aclarar:

Este fic no es yaoi , pero no porque no quiera , es que no sé escribir yaoi ya que soy relativamente nueva en el género , por eso estoy esperando mejorar un poco más en él, lamento si pensaron que este fic era yaoi, no era mi intención escribir yaoi por ahora .He estado pensando y he llegado a la conclusión de que "Viaje Inesperado" no va a ser yaoi... pero...su secuela "Bajo mi propia sombra"(sí señores este fic tiene secuela)es casi seguro de que sí sea yaoi(supongo que me sentiré más preparada respecto al yaoi en ese momento).

De nuevo me disculpo ya que ha sido por mi culpa y por nada más que mi gran culpa la confusión respecto a este fic, este fic no es yaoi...** entonces esto sería un fic con insinuaciones**... supongo...(supongo que sí porque parece que escribo yaoi inconscientemente)

-Khr! no me pertenece , le pertenece a la gran Akira Amano sama.

-Cuento con la ayuda de Jdoniisama en este cap , gracias oniichan .

Bueno no les quito más tiempo y les traigo el capítulo:

* * *

CON LA DÉCIMA GENERACIÓN (MANSIÓN VONGOLA) 

Dos jóvenes y atractivos guardianes se encontraban en el cuarto de su querido jefe , observándolo dormir plácidamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a seguir durmiendo?-preguntó Yamamoto mirando al guardián de la tormenta.

-Shh , no hagas bulla idiota del béisbol, Juudaime se levantará cuando quiera-dijo Gokudera mirando el rostro de el castaño.

-Sí pero...-Yamamoto iba a replicar pero se calló cuando vio como su amigo de orbes chocolate se removía en su cama ,sinónimo de que estaba apunto de despertarse.

-Go-okudera kun... Ya-amamoto-habló Tsuna con la voz entrecortada-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Juudaime ... ¿Se siente bien?¿Le duele algo?.

-Tsuna , si te duele no te levantes-dijo Yamamoto con preocupación.

-¿Qué-é qué ha pasado?¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Tsuna al ver los rostros de preocupación de sus amigos-¿Qué hacen en mi habitación?-preguntó el castaño apenas se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

-Tsuna ... tú... ¿Recuerdas que pasó ayer?-preguntó Yamamoto.

-Pues ... la verdad es que me duele un poco la cabeza , pero recuerdo la pelea de Lambo.!Estuvo realmente increíble!-dijo el de orbes chocolates-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Tsuna al ver como sus guardianes intercambiaban miradas de preocupación.

-Shamal tenía razón... Juudaime usted ha olvidado todo lo que ha pasado ayer-explicó la tormenta con su flequillo plateado cubriendo sus ojos.

-¿He-e olvidado lo qué pa-asó ayer?-preguntó Tsuna bastante confundido y seguro de que el día anterior había sido el día de la pelea de Lambo.

-Te desmayaste mientras hablabas con Vongola Primo san-explicó la lluvia-!Qué bueno que ya estés bien , Tsuna!.

-!Cállate idiota del béisbol Si Juudaime no puede recordar nada de ayer , no está bien... maldición-dijo Gokudera.

-Jajaja, sí es cierto , lo siento-se disculpó la lluvia agarrándose la nuca.

-Etto...Gokudera kun...¿Estás bien? -preguntó Tsuna al ver que su amigo estaba más enfadado de lo usual.

-Sí , Juudaime ... estoy bien-dijo Gokudera con una sonrisa falsa.

-Gokudera kun , ¿Me dirás cualquier cosa que te moleste verdad?-preguntó Tsuna ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Juudaime...

-Ayer fue la pelea de Gokudera , Tsuna-explicó Yamamoto bastante tranquilo.

-¡Frikie del béisbol, no digas cosas innecesarias!-bramó Gokudera.

-¡Hieee! ¿Me perdí la pelea de Gokudera kun?-preguntó el castaño sintiéndose bastante culpable.

-¡Juudaime , yo lo siento tanto!He fracasado como su mano derecha, por no haber impedido que se desmayara!-dijo Gokudera entrando en modo depresivo.

-Maa maa,Gokudera, lo importante es que Tsuna está bien-dijo Yamamoto tratando de calmar a su amigo peliplateado.

-Ne , Gokudera kun , ¿Cómo fue tu pelea?-preguntó el castaño.

-Lo siento mucho Juudaime pero Shamal dijo que no debía decirle nada , debe recordarlo solo-dijo Gokudera con una hermosa sonrisa para luego salir de la habitación -Suerte Juudaime, vamos Yamamoto.

-Hai hai-dijo Yamamoto siguiendo al otro guardián-!Ah cierto! Tsuna la pelea ha sido postergada unas cuantas horas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-preguntó Tsuna.

-Estábamos esperando a que despertaras y como ya has despertado supongo que será en tres horas, hablaré con Esteban san respecto al tiempo-explicó la lluvia.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó el Décimo Vongola.

-Son las once de la mañana-dijo Yamamoto-Es probable de que Vongola Primo san venga a visitarte.

-¿Giotto san? ¿Por qué lo dices?-habló un curioso Tsuna.

-No puedo decir más , me voy-dijo Yamamoto huyendo de las preguntas.

-Yamamoto, espera...-dijo Tsuna antes de soltar un suspiro de derrota-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer en dos horas?

(Se escucha que alguien toca la puerta)

-Adelante-responde Tsuna.

-Tsuna-se deja oír una voz.

-Giotto san-dice Tsuna -_"Wao eso fue rápido"_¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Ya había venido a verte hace quince minutos pero todavía no despertabas -explicó el rubio sentándose al costado de Tsuna-Me encontré a tu guardián de la tormenta, me dijo que ya habías despertado y que habías olvidado algunas cosas.

-Sí, no puedo...recordar la pelea de Gokudera kun -dijo Tsuna en un susurro con un aura depresiva.

-Fue una batalla estupenda-comentó Giotto removiendo los cabellos castaños de el Décimo.-Es una pena que ...

-...¿Qué?¿Gokudera kun perdió?-preguntó el castaño algo exaltado.

-Ehhh , iba a decir que es una pena que hayas olvidado tan buena batalla-dijo Primo con una gotita de sudor en la frente estilo anime.

-Giotto san ... yo quiero recordar-dijo Tsuna con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

-Entonces duerme,me quedaré contigo hasta que recuerdes todo lo sucedido ayer.-habló el rubio con una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Giotto san... creo que dormiré un poco ... siento los párpados pesados-comentó Tsuna acurrucándose en su cama.

-Recuerda , Tsuna-dijo Giotto en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta como para que el castaño pudiera escuchar-Yo estaré esperando a que despiertes.

-Gracias...Giotto san-Dijo Tsuna mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente mientras caía rendido en la tierra de los sueños.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bataglia Di tempesta**

**-Boss-se dejó escuchar una suave voz-Boss.**

**-Mmmm-habló un medio dormido castaño con la boca pegada a la almohada.**

**-Boss , por favor despierte.-le volvió a llamar Chrome.**

**-No quiero~ - respondió su jefe cubriendo todo su cuerpo con las sábanas de seda roja.**

**-Boss...!Boss, Reborn sama está aquí!-gritó la guardiana.**

**-!Hieee!Reborn , no me mates!-chilló el castaño-¿Eh?¿Chro-ome?¿Qué haces aquí?.**

**-Llevo aquí media hora...-respondió la chica con una sonrisa y una gotita de sudor en la frente (estilo anime).**

**-Ah... lo siento-dijo Tsuna -¿Y bien?¿Qué sucede?.**

**-Es ...Mukuro sama-se limitó a responder Chrome.**

**-¿Mukuro?¿Qué le pasó a Mukuro?-preguntó Tsuna tratando de disimular su nerviosismo ya que creía que lo podrían haber descubierto.**

**-No lo sé, siento que está muy cerca , pero me es imposible hablar con él...le pudo haber pasado algo...-habló la chica entre sollozos.**

**-Chrome , no llores-dijo Tsuna agarrando suavemente la mano de su guardiana.-Sé que Mukuro está bien.**

**-Pero...-Chrome iba a replicar pero vio como su jefe se llevaba rápidamente una mano a sus ojos , cubriéndolos.-Boss...¿Está bien?.**

**-Sí...Chrome , no tienes de que preocuparte , te juro que no voy a dejar que le hagan nada malo a Mukuro.**

**-Boss ,¿ por qué se cubre los ojos...?-preguntó Chrome acercando lentamente una de sus manos al rostro del castaño.**

**-Estoy bien Chrome-dijo Tsuna , deteniendo el movimiento de Chrome con la otra mano-Es-s la luz ... me molesta u-un poco.**

**-Entiendo -respondió Chrome dirigiéndose a la salida-Lo dejaré vestirse Boss.**

**-Nos vemos , Chrome-dijo Tsuna cuando vio salir a la chica.**

**Cuando el castaño escuchó los pasos de Chrome alejarse de su habitación,se levantó de su cama con dificultad, le costaba mantenerse en pie , se mareaba con facilidad,se dirigió en donde estaba su espejo de cuerpo completo.**

**-Naranja opaco-dijo Tsuna mirando su reflejo .Un hermoso joven de aproximadamente 17 años ,los cabellos castaños desordenados , la tez ligeramente bronceada y hermosos pero poco saludables ojos naranjas opacos.**

**-¿Otra vez?-se volvió a preguntar Tsuna -Tengo un mal presentimiento**

**(Se escucha a alguien tocar la puerta)**

**-Adelante-dijo el castaño intuyendo que era su guardián más sobreprotector quien estaba tras la puerta.**

**-Juudaime,!Ohio gozaimasu!(Buenos dias)-saludó Gokudera efusivamente.-Me estaba preguntando si va a bajar para desayunar con todos nosotros...bueno , todos no, el bastardo de Hibari no está ahí .**

**-Sí , ahora bajo , me demoraré unos minutos en cambiarme-contestó el castaño sin separar sus ojos del espejo.**

**-Juudaime, ¿Le pasa algo?-preguntó su guardián al ver a su querido jefe actuando de manera extraña.**

**Tsuna se quedó unos segundos en silencio , soltó un sonoro suspiro,se miró por última vez en el espejo y volteó a ver a los ojos a Gokudera esperando su reacción.**

**-Sus ojos...-logró decir Gokudera.**

**-Hace un rato se pusieron así -respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa-no te preocupes por eso.**

**-Pero , antes se pusieron de esa manera...-insistió Gokudera.**

**-En serio , estoy bien , no me duele ni nada por el estilo-dijo el castaño saliendo de la habitación-vamos a desayunar me muero de hambre.**

**-Juudaime ¿No se va a cambiar?-preguntó la tormenta observando que su jefe seguía con su pijama naranja de seda.**

**-Eso no importa , me siento cómodo así-dijo Tsuna haciendo un pequeño puchero.**

**-Por supuesto que no importa lo que use Juudaime-contestó Gokudera con una gran sonrisa .El guardián de la tormenta de la décima generación estaba feliz de ver que su amigo no había cambiado a pesar de que cada vez se estaban envolviendo más en el mundo de la mafia.**

* * *

**Tsuna lo había estado pensando y realmente creía que había exagerado las cosas,es posible que Giotto se haya equivocado , pero él no dio tiempo para explicar lo sucedido o para que se disculpara .Después de la batalla de ese día , Tsuna hablaría con Giotto para aclarar las cosas , le había agarrado bastante cariño , no quería que las cosas se quedaran así.**

**La Décima generación y la Primera generación se encontraron por segunda vez en el campo de batalla .Habían rostros serios, otros indiferentes, dos rostros sonrientes y dos rostros que mostraban culpabilidad.**

**-La batalla de hoy será...-dijo Esteban apareciendo de la nada entre las dos generaciones-La batalla de la Tormenta.**

**Gokudera recordaba ese momento en que G le dijo que no era una buena mano derecha para Tsuna, fue esa vez en la que tenían que conseguir la aprobación de la primera generación . Era más que obvio que G no sabía de eso ... pero Gokudera no podía evitar molestarse por eso .**

**-Buena suerte Gokudera kun-dijo Tsuna acercándose a su guardián cuando ya los demás estaban en los lugares de observación.**

**-Ganaré Juudaime , lo prometo**

**-Prométeme que no vas a excederte ,Gokudera kun.**

**-Lo prometo, Juudaime,**

**-!Hey, G!-lo llamó Primo-Buena suerte.**

**-Sí , gracias .Espero que esto sea divertido-dijo G**

**Se sentía la emoción por parte de los dos guardianes de la tormenta, uno más ansioso que el otro , pero ambos deseaban poder llevar una victoria para sus amigos.**

**-La Batalla de la Tormenta empieza ...!Ahora!-bramó Esteban.**

**-Vas a caer-dijo Gokudera, inmediatamente sacó dinamita arrojándola como loco esperanzado de que alguna de ellas pudiera rozar a su contrincante para poder atacar. Un plan(si es que se puede considerar plan) muy simple.**

**G solo esquivaba como si se tratara de un juego , mas bien parecía estar bailando. El guardián de la tormenta de la primera generación era conocido por haber sido un excelente estratega , eso implicaba la capacidad para poder leer los movimientos de sus enemigos , no podía ser comparado con la hyperintuición Vongola , pero igual era muy hábil en batalla. G no se tenía que concentrar ni un poco para leer los movimientos de Gokudera , era demasiado fácil, su contrincante se estaba comportando como un niño haciendo un berrinche, era como si estuviera soltando ira reprimida...¿Pero por qué? si G no recordaba haberlo hecho algo malo .Gracias a un buen juego de pies voló las dinamitas que iban hacia él , se acercó rápidamente a su oponente y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago dejándolo tirado en el piso.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-¿Qué es lo que pasa con Gokudera kun?-dijo Tsuna-Antes estaba solo atacando...algo no está bien...**

**-Gokudera ha sido descuidado- respondió Reborn-No está pensando en la batalla , está peleando con ira.**

**-Pero G san no le ha hecho nada...**

**-Lo único que se me ocurre es esa vez que Uni llamó a Vongola Primo y a sus guardianes para que les dieran su aprobación y su herencia...**

**-Pero G san aprobó a Gokudera kun... aunque antes le dijo que no servía como mano derecha de el siguiente jefe Vongola...¿Tú crees que sea por eso?.**

**-Es lo único que se me ocurre.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Tsk , maldito...-dijo Gokudera tratando de levantarse-Yo debo ganar...**

**-Si sigues luchando de esa manera no vas a poder vencer a nadie-respondió G con un rostro bastante serio, ciertamente le indignaba que peleara de esa manera , pero ¿él que podía hacer ?...lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era acabar con la vergüenza de ese muchacho de una vez por todas-He escuchado que eres muy inteligente , que siempre tienes un plan para la batalla, sin embargo, no has hecho nada más que atacarme sin pensar .¿En serio crees que me vas a poder vencer de esa manera ? No me hagas reír.**

**Gokudera se levantó lentamente y muy serio , con la mirada en el suelo . Por mucho que no le cayera bien ,el otro guardián tenía razón-Odio admitirlo ... pero tienes razón , mi motivo de enojo es algo que tú ni siquiera sabes .Sin embargo , a partir de ahora deberías cuidarte,Gokudera Hayato , guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha del Décimo Vongola ,va a derrotarte.**

**-Eso es lo que esperaba desde el principio , un poco de diversión-dijo G colocándose un arco que se pegaba en su antebrazo.-Arco di Tempesta.  
**

**-Bien ,Empecemos...Sistema CIA-dijo Gokudera en voz baja-Flame Arrow.**

**-Por lo que veo y por lo poco que he escuchado de tí , tus ataques son de una distancia media ¿verdad?.**

**-¿Y eso qué importa?.**

**-Significa que no eres muy bueno con los ataques de corta distancia-apenas dijo eso , G estiró un poco su arco ,obteniendo una flecha delgada rodeada por una llama muy pura de la tormenta.-No soy muy buen espadachín como Asari ... pero esto será suficiente para vencerte.**

**G no le dio tiempo a Gokudera de responder , se abalanzó rápidamente hacia el otro guardián , impulsado por llamas de l****a tormenta podía moverse y atacar sin problemas. Uno, dos , tres cortes logró hacer en su primer intento .Realmente ha**bía cogido a su contrincante con la guardia baja , se le notaba en la mirada la desesperación al no poder defenderse contra ese ataque relámpago , después de todo G atacaba como la tormenta, arremetía ferozmente contra todo.

**-Tsk... es difícil ... esquivar ... tus ataques...-hablaba entrecortado Gokudera mientras esquivaba algunos golpes y recibía otros.-Ya no puedo... maldición ... debo pensar en algo rápido...**

**-Jejeje esto es divertido ... ya veo porque le gustan este tipo de cosas a Asari-dijo G utilizando la flecha como si fuera una espada, cortando y desgarrando la piel del más joven.-Pero esto no es para mí,si voy a vencerte será a mi estilo.**

**G insertó la flecha en el brazo de Gokudera provocando que cayera arrodillado por el dolor. Sacó su arco de la tormenta con firmeza y jaló la cuerda con fuerza disparando un rayo de la tormenta contra su oponente.**

**-Lamento esto chico, pero esto es una batalla ... debe haber un ganador-dijo G mirando el fruto del disparo de su arco de la tormenta , una fuerte explosión .**

**-Esto aún no termina- se dejó escuchar la voz del más joven . El humo se disipó, y se podía ver a un decidido Gokudera de pie , protegido por sus arcos escudos del sistema CIA.**

**-Vaya ... eso es interesante.**

**-El sistema CIA no es solo interesante-dijo Gokudera haciendo desaparecer sus aros-!Flame arrow!-un fuerte disparo salió de el arma gótica del guardián.**

**G esquivó el ataque con cierta dificultad , si hubiera recibido el ataque hubiera perdido de un solo disparo .Pero la sorpresa de el pelirrojo no quedó ahí ,Gokudera empezó a disparar sin parar pero muy diferente de la anterior vez que atacaba sin pensar, ahora leía los movimientos de su contrincante y atacaba en donde G iba a pisar , provocando confusión y un poco de desesperación en el guardián de Primo.**

**-Tsk... eres bueno en esto...no obstante, no seré vencido tan fácilmente-mientras esquivaba los disparos del menor, G empezó a disparar flechas de la tormenta , dos hacia arriba , dos hacia abajo , una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda.**

**-¿Flechas?... no vas a derrotarme con es...-Gokudera no terminó de hablar , las seis flechas lanzadas perforaron su piel , logrando que deje de disparar. -Tus flechas...cambiaron de dirección...**

**-Sí , así es... oye...¿Estás bien?... podemos parar la batalla si quieres...-G parecía preocupado por Gokudera, claro como no preocuparse si veía como la sangre salía de sus heridas y lo más preocupante era que el de los ojos verdes se apresuraba en tratar de ponerse de pie.**

**-No ...todavía puedo pelear.**

**-Bien...entonces sigamos-el pelirrojo lanzó varias flechas hacia arriba y tres flechas de frente .Gokudera esquivó las flechas de arriba pero fue atrapado por las otras que fueron incrustadas en su pierna.**

**-Maldición...duele...**

**-De verdad no me molestaría parar la batalla, nosotros estamos aquí para probarlos ... no queremos verlos muertos.**

**-No ,no debes parar esta batalla ... porque yo voy a ganar...**

**-Tsk , que terco.-dijo G con una sonrisa de lado , realmente le hacía recordar a él mismo cuando tenía esa edad.-Siento que esta pelea está durando demasiado...debo terminar rápido con esto-volvió a lanzar las flechas , esperando que con ese ataque la batalla terminara de una vez por todas, no era que no se estuviera divirtiendo , lo que pasaba era que se sentía identificado con ese niño , se sentía mal peleando contr****a él. Grande fue su sorpresa cu**ando sus propias flechas estaban perforando su brazo izquierdo.-Pero qué demonios...

**-Jeje te dije que ya sabía como derrotarte -dijo Gokudera con una sonrisa socarrona-Tus flechas se parecen a mi Rocket Bomb, ambas cambian de dirección ... solo que tu táctica para usarlas es mejor que la mía...Como tus flechas cambian de dirección lo único que tenía que hacer era cambiarlas de dirección de nuevo.**

**-¿Pero cómo...?-G vio a Gokudera con sus aros escudos del sistema CIA a su costado.-Los usaste para cambiar la dirección...**

**-Exacto , cambié un poco la posición de mis aros escudos de tal manera que tus flechas de la tormenta chocaran contra ellos y fueran dirigidas hacia ti.**

**-Maldición... no puedo perder por mi propio ataque... no puedo-Mucha sangre caía del brazo el pelirrojo solo había que ver la palidez y la mueca de dolor en su rostro para darse cuenta que tan fuerte había sido el golpe.**

**-Te dije que ganaría , no podía decepcionar al Décimo.**

**G se levantó lentamente y con cierta dificultad, agarró su arco fuertemente y jaló nuevamente la cuerda con fuerza , cargando , tal vez, su último disparo de la tormenta en la batalla.-Yo también quiero ver feliz a Giotto , por eso concentraré todo mi poder en este último disparo...**

**-Este también será mi último disparo.-Gokudera empezó a cargar su arma gótica, él tampoco podía pelear más , daría todo lo que tenía en ese último ataque,se esforzaría al máximo por el orgullo de Tsuna , y por su propio orgullo.**

**-Ya casi no me quedan fuerzas, así que lanzaré este ataque con mi último aliento, porque la tormenta es más fuerte justo antes de calmarse , por eso te lanzo este último ataque ...!Ultimo alito della tempesta!.**

**-!Flame arrow!**

**Ambos ataques de última voluntad chocaron con fuerza , demostrando la belleza , pureza y destrucción de sus llamas de la tormenta. Ambos ataques eran sorprendentes , ambas voluntades eran inquebrantables,ambos atacantes querían ganar a como de lugar .Dos rayos rojos chocaban con fuerza, ninguno quería ceder ni un poco , pero después de unos minutos , uno de los dos ataques empezó a agarrar más fuerza que el otro haciéndolo retroceder, ese disparo de última voluntad era el de G.**

**-Solo un poco más...-decía G muy cansado y adolorido.**

**-Maldición si esto sigue así... voy a perder...**

**-Esta ha sido una buena pelea, me he divertido mucho-dijo G, mientras su disparo adquiría cada vez más fuerza.**

**-Mi victoria será gracias al Décimo y a los demás-apenas Gokudera dijo eso , el disparo de G venció totalmente al de Gokudera produciendo una enorme explosión.**

**-Esto se acabó, lo has hecho bien ,Gokudera Hayato-dijo G en voz baja y con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**El humo se dispersó , se podía ver a Gokudera levantándose muy adolorido.-La victoria es mía-dijo Gokudera.G iba a replicar pero sintió que algo estaba detrás de él , volteó rápidamente pero era demasiado tarde,su "****Ultimo alito della tempesta" y el "Flame Arrow" de Gokudera habían sido disparados desde uno de los aros esqueléticos de Gokudera , provocando que el guardián de la tormenta de la primera generación cayera derrotado.**

******-Antes de que tu ataque me tocara , acumulé tu disparo y el mío en mis escudos... jeje lo aprendí de uno de los Varia.-dijo Gokudera con una gran sonrisa al ver que el otro guardián estaba allí , frente a él , tirado en el piso , consciente pero incapaz de moverse por la fatiga.**

******-Realmente ...eres muy listo...Felicidades... ha sido una batalla fantástica-dijo G .**

******-La batalla de la Tormenta ha terminado ...el ganador es !Gokudera Hayato!-anunció Esteban.**

******-!Gokudera kun ganó!-gritó Tsuna bastante alegre.**

******-Hm,ha peleado bien , ha sido una batalla interesante de herbívoros-dijo Hibari mirando a otro lado.**

******-Jajaja !Gokudera tu batalla fue increíble! -dijo Yamamoto con una enorme sonrisa.**

******-Eso fue ... eso fue ... eso fue algo !EXTREMO!-gritó Ryohei bastante eufórico.**

******-Bien hecho, felicidades-dijo Chrome con una sonrisa.**

******-Alalala la batalla de Lambo san fue más asombrosa pero esta también fue entretenida.**

******-Bien hecho Gokudera -dijo Reborn subiéndose al hombro de Tsuna.**

******-G-gracias Juudaime , Reborn san-decía el aludido con una mano frotándose la nuca muy emocionado por los elogios.**

******-Tu batalla realmente estuvo asombrosa...-Tsuna iba a seguir hablando pero se distrajo con lo que hacía la primera generación.-Un rato, ya regreso.**

******-Buena batalla G , quién hubiera dicho que eran tan fuertes-dijo Giotto apoyando a G en su cuerpo.**

******-Realmente nos descuidamos.-dijo Asari con una gran sonrisa.**

******-Fue una buena batalla.-dijo Alaude , elogiando como nunca a alguien.**

******-¡Alaude a elogiado a G!¡Es el fin del mundo Extremo!-gritó Knuckle fastidiando a Alaude.**

******-Voy a arrestarte-dijo Alaude sacando sus esposas.**

******-Ehh no , así estoy bien , gracias-dijo Knuckle con una sonrisa nerviosa.**

******-¡Quién hubiera dicho que eran tan buenos peleando... estoy ansioso-dijo Daemon con una sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro.**

******-Daemon , no hagas esas caras ... das miedo -logró decir G.**

**-Nufufu bien no las haré por un rato ... solo digo que mi sangre hierve de emoción.**

**-Jajaja , vamos llevémoslo a su habitación-dijo Primo.**

**-Etto...Giotto san...-se dejó escuchar una suave voz.**

**-¡Tsuna!-Giotto se sorprendió bastante al ver que su descendiente le hablara normal , como si no se hubiera molestado con él.-Lo siento mucho... **

**-Vine a decir que fue una batalla estupenda ,G san-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa-Giotto san ... ¿Después podemos hablar?.**

**-Sí claro, te veré en una hora en mi jardín favorito-Primo se fue rápidamente con su amigo en los hombros.**

**-¡Hai!-logró decir Tsuna antes de regresar con Gokudera.**

**-Juudaime ¿está todo bien con Vongola Primo?.**

**-Sí, b-bueno eso creo...**

**-Juudaime...¿Cómo se siente?Lo digo por el color de sus ojos y por su palidez.**

**-!Jajaja Tsuna luces terrible!.**

**-Cállate,vaca estúpida-dijo Reborn pateando a Lambo , dejándolo inconsciente.**

**-!Reborn,te excediste!-dijo Tsuna cargando a Lambo en sus brazos.**

**-Tsuna , contesta lo que te ha preguntado Gokudera-dijo Reborn apuntando a la cara de su estudiante con Leon.**

**-!Hiee!me s-siento bi-ien ... en serio-dijo Tsuna con sus dos manos levantadas tratando de calmar a Reborn.**

**-Tsuna , si algo te pasa no dudes es decirnos-dijo Yamamoto con preocupación .**

**-Boss ¿En serio está bien?.**

**-Sí Chrome, de verdad estoy bien-respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa- no hay nada de que preocuparse.**

**-!Sawada es Extrem****o!.**

**-Llevaré a Lambo a su habitación-dijo Tsuna corriendo lo más rápido que podía para huir de las interrogantes de sus amigos.**

**-Tch , huyó-dijo Reborn guardando a Leo.**

**-Juudaime realmente me preocupa.**

**-Ahora debes descansar en tu habitación-dijo Reborn subiéndose al hombro de Yamamoto -Vamos , todos te acompañaremos.**

**-Hai...-dijo Gokudera no muy satisfecho con el "todos te acompañaremos".**

**1 HORA Y 10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS **

**-!Giotto san llego tarde , lo siento!¿Eh? ¿Giotto san? que bueno , todavía no ha llegado-Tsuna se acercó al estanque ,que estaba en el centro de el jardín, y miró detenidamente su reflejo dándose cuenta de que sus ojos estaban más claros que antes.-¿Qué me está pasando?**

**-Así que tú tampoco sabes porque tus ojos han cambiado de color...-dijo Giotto removiendo los cabellos de el castaño-Jajaja solo para que lo sepas , yo ya había llegado hace veinte minutos ... pero me quedé dormido cerca a la rosas blancas .**

**-Lo siento , lamento haberlo hecho esperar-dijo Tsuna haciendo una típica reverencia japonesa.**

**-No te preocupes por eso ... y bien ¿Qué querías decirme?.**

**-Bueno ... etto... yo... yo me equivoqué ...exageré demasiado las cosas ...no debí haberme molestado...**

**-No , en realidad yo tengo la culpa , los hice sentir mal a ti y a tus guardianes, realmente lo siento Tsuna.**

**-Giotto san , realmente eres una buena persona.**

**-Sí , supongo que sí.-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de lado.-Tsuna ¿Tienes hermanos?.**

**-Eh... no , soy hijo único-respondió el Décimo bastante confundido por lo que Giotto le preguntaba.**

**-¿No te gustaría tener un hermano mayor que sepa del mundo de la mafia?...**

**-Ah... si te refieres a ese tipo de hermano , yo ... yo...-Tsuna veía como todo se volvía borroso , escuchaba como los sonidos se volvían zumbidos , todo era demasiado confuso. Pronto vio como quedó en la nada, solo , sentado e incapaz de moverse.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Tsuna , Al fin despertaste-dijo el rubio .

-Giotto san... la batalla de Gokudera kun fue realmente asombrosa-respondió Tsuna bastante contento por haber podido recordar .

-¿En serio le gustó, Juudaime?-preguntó Gokudera que estaba sentado en una esquina.

-Sí , fue realmente magnífica...etto ...¿Qué pasó después de que me desmayara?.

-Vongola Primo te trajo hasta aquí, nos llamó y Reborn san llamó a Shamal-decía Gokudera-Shamal dijo que se desmayó por fatiga ... pero también dijo que no creía que fuera solo por eso .Reborn san dijo que no se podía quedar porque debía vigilar algo y ... eso es todo.

-Vaya... lamento haber causado tantas molestias-dijo Tsuna bastante apenado.

-Juudaime usted no se debe disculpar... soy yo el culpable , yo fallé como su mano derecha...

-Maa maa-dijo Yamamoto entrando a la habitación-Tsuna deberías bajar a desayunar un poco, luego debes ver a Nono san , ha estado preguntando por ti.

-¿Mi abuelito?... bien , iré a desayunar y luego lo iré a ver.

- Te dejaré cambiarte Tsuna , nos vemos luego-dijo Giotto saliendo del cuarto.

-Nosotros también nos vamos,vamos Yamamoto-dijo Gokudera sacando a la lluvia rápidamente de la habitación de su jefe.

-Nos vemos luego ,Tsuna-logró decir Yamamoto antes de ser empujado fuera .

Tsuna se paró rápidamente y se observó en su espejo de cuerpo entero .No pudo evitar sonreír al ver unos naturales ojos chocolate en el reflejo .Tsuna esperaba que todos esos síntomas de ansiedad ,cansancio y mareos desaparecieran de una vez por todas.

.

.

.

-¿Irie Shoichi?

-Sí , ve a Japón y trae información de esa maquina que construyó.Si todo funciona bien , no deberemos preocuparnos por la primera generación a la hora de la batalla en el gran día ,Lizzie.

-No te preocupes Fabio , yo haré todo lo que me ordenes.

-No mates al pobre Shoichi,Lizzie.

-Entendido.

* * *

**!Gracias por leer!No puedo creer que esté actualizando en navidad ... Bueno es hora de agradecer:**

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki:!Gracias por leer! Sí...lamentablemente no todos pueden ganar sino sería muy obvio... aunque Gokudera ganó esta batalla , no pude evitarlo (jeje me gustaría que toda la décima Generación gane) , espero que te haya gustado , me esforzaré más en los siguientes caps.**

**artemisa93:!Gracias por leer!Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap en serio *o*, mi musa de la inspiración regresó a mi lado pero yo soy una chica insegura ... así que nunca sabré si me ha salido bien el cap , solo sé cuando me he divertido escribiendo ... y en este cap me he divertido escribiendo .Muchas gracias por leer.**

**anle moto:!Gracias por leer! en el prox cap voy a explicar que le ha pasado a Mukuro ^_^.Espero que te guste este cap.**

**Yuunieh Skylark:!Gracias por leer! !Kyaa!Amo que lo ames!Gracias por esperar , espero que te guste este cap y... si no es así , me esforzaré en el siguiente. Muchas gracias por esperar .**

**Alex Okami :!Gracias por leer!Me gusta que te tomes tu tiempo para leer mi fic , así que no te preocupes por ser "crítica" está bien ^_^.Espero que te guste este cap .de nuevo , muchas gracias por leer.**

**sumireko:!Gracias por leer!no importa si es el primer review que dejas , yo soy feliz si leen mi fic .Espero que te guste este cap y prometo que me esforzaré aun más en las siguientes batallas ,gracias por leer .**

**kurosagi078:!Gracias por leer!Realmente espero que te guste este cap , gracias por leer mis fics =)**

**Isis07:!Gracias por leer!Para mi es suficiente con que leas y te guste los caps, no importa si comentas o no ... aunque los reviews nunca están demás ,recuperé mi inspiración ... pero no sé si me habrá salido bien el cap ... espero que haya quedado interesante, porque me esforcé por tres meses para poder subir este cap .Espero te guste.**

**YURIKO CHUN-LI :!Gracias por leer! la verdad es que no sé escribir yaoi... trato pero no puedo... por eso me sorprendí cuando me dijiste que este fic era yaoi ,este fic no es yaoi , podría decirse que tiene insinuaciones , pero su secuela si será yaoi *o* , estoy viendo yaoi a manera de práctica .Me alegra mucho que te guste , me hace feliz que lean mi historia y mucho más si les gusta y muero de felicidad cuando me dejan un review con su opinión ... porque significa que han leído detenidamente .Gracias por leer. **

**Oli Scarlet:!Gracias por leer!¿En serio te gustó? !Genial! me alegra mucho, lamento haberme demorado en actualizar , espero que te guste este cap.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer , ya saben que yo soy feliz cuando leen mis fics ... siento que soy escuchada(aunque técnicamente sería que me leen no que me escuchan).Me demoré mucho con este cap (casi 3 meses)... es que cada vez que escribía algo , lo borraba después porque no me gustaba ... todo es culpa de Gokudera y sus estrategias . Les agradezco mucho a todos por apoyarme , espero que les guste este cap... sin nada más que decir...**

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

** Haqueval Di Vongola**


	10. Chapter 10

**_¡Hola a todos! _**

**_Hace tiempo que no publico, espero cumplir expectativas. No saben como sufrí con este capítulo , especialmente en la parte de la pelea (se me quemó el cerebro pensando). Estuve recibiendo medicamentos que me producían cansancio y por eso no he podido escribir e incluso dejé de leer fanfics por un tiempo, pero ahora que me los quitaron ...¡Estoy lista para escribir como loca! muajaja (risa malvada fuera de_ lugar).**

**_Bueno , no la hago más larga y les dejaré leer en paz:_**

**_Katekyo Htiman Reborn! no me pertenece , le pertenece a Akira Amano sama._**

* * *

"La verdad se oculta en la mentira , la mentira se oculta en la verdad , ese es el poder de la niebla" , la verdad es que cuando escuchó por primera vez esa frase de los labios de Rokudo Mukuro no pudo evitar pensar que esa frase los describía a ambos perfectamente .Nunca se sabe en que piensan esos dos, nadie puede saber si sus sentimientos y pensamientos son verdaderos o son solo mentiras , eso pensaba , hasta que se dio cuenta de que Fabio podía leerlo a la perfección , y sabía que Sawada Tsunayoshi también podía entender a Mukuro .

Esteban conocía a Mukuro desde que eran niños , nunca fueron amigos , unas cuantas palabras fueron intercambiadas entre ellos , pero sabían del otro. Mukuro fue adoptado por uno de los amigos del jefe de la familia Estraneo , Esteban era hijo del principal científico de la familia, eso era lo único que sabían .Cuando la familia Estraneo estaba en crisis , Mukuro y Esteban , junto a otros niños más , se convirtieron en los conejillos de indias del padre de Esteban.

Esteban sabía cuánto dolor le produjo a Mukuro la técnica de "Los Seis Reinos de la Reencarnación", después de todo , el padre de Esteban probó implantarle esa técnica a su hijo pero como su sujeto de pruebas no soportó tanto dolor , decidió dejarlo tirado en un callejón. Era su hijo , pero la familia Estraneo era más importante que todo y todos, si su hijo no soportaba ese poder era su culpa por ser débil.

Allí fue donde Esteban conoció a Fabio. No podía ver bien , solo veía sombras , pero podía escuchar como alguien llegaba al callejón y se sentaba en el piso llorando, después escuchó como el sujeto se levantaba y se acercaba lentamente hacia donde él yacía moribundo, le tocó suavemente la mano , luego el cuello buscando el pulso , pero al no sentir nada el sujeto solo se alejó. Quería morirse , pero no sin antes gritar de dolor y frustración , en vez del grito deseado , salió un débil gemido lleno de dolor que hizo que la persona que se alejaba volviera a estar a su lado; en ese momento se dio cuenta del poder que emanaba el otro ser, era bastante extraño, parecía poseer un enorme poder pero dormido, eso era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento , concentrarse en sentir la presencia del otro , que cada vez se hacía más difícil de percibir.

Fue salvado por Fabio y acogido por el jefe de la familia Magnusom como un hijo más. Al principio le costó trabajo no deprimirse por todo lo que le había tocado vivir , pero sabía que la familia que lo había adoptado también pasaba por momentos difíciles , la madre de Fabio había sido asesinada por una poderosa familia mafiosa. Se esforzó al máximo por poder servir a la familia Magnusom , estaba muy agradecido con ellos , pero especialmente se sentía agradecido con Fabio , él le había dado una oportunidad más para vivir. Por eso no dudó cuando Fabio le pidió que torture a Mukuro.

Esteban era una de las pocas personas que podía burlar la seguridad de Vendicare , usaría eso a su favor para cumplir uno de lo deseos de su Joven Amo: ver caer a la familia Vongola y destruir a Sawada Tsunayoshi y a sus guardianes.

* * *

Después de recuperar sus recuerdos ,Tsuna se dirigía rápidamente a la oficina de Nono. Apenas terminara de hablar con su abuelito debía desayunar y ver como seguía Mukuro , aunque tal vez alteraría un poco el orden . Tsuna llegó a la habitación del anciano un poco nervioso , algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien.

Antes de que Tsuna tocara la puerta, su abuelito se adelantó invitándolo a pasar. Solo estuvo allí una vez y no recordaba que la oficina de su abuelito fuera tan cálida pero elegante al mismo tiempo.

—Tsunayoshi, pasa—dijo Timoteo abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

—Abuelito , me dijeron que me llamabas.—contestó Tsuna con una sonrisa un poco fingida , no podía dejar de pensar que algo no andaba bien.

—Tengo que hablar contigo sobre un tema algo...delicado.—dijo Timoteo sentándose en una de los sillones de cuero.

—¿De-de qué quieres hablarme?.—preguntó Tsuna un tanto nervioso.

—Tsuna , debo dejar la mansión por unos días, y tú debes asumir tus responsabilidades como mi sucesor.  
—A...abuelito, tú...tú ¿quieres que asuma el poder de Vongola por unos días?  
—Reborn te va a estar supervisando.  
—Eso me asusta aún más— dijo Tsuna pensando en como lo castigaría su tutor por hacer mal las cosas.— ¿Y Coyote san? cuando no estabas , Coyote san se encargaba de Vongola.  
—Esto es una especie de práctica para ti , Tsuna , en unos pocos días te volverás el Décimo Vongola , debes ser capaz de hacer algo como esto.— respondió Nono mirando con seriedad a su nieto.  
—Bi...bien , lo intentaré. Abuelito...¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?  
—Te he dicho todo lo que debes saber. Tsunayoshi.  
—Ah...está bien.—dijo Tsuna no muy convencido.

—Muchas gracias Tsunayoshi, sabía que podía contar contigo. Ahora ve a desayunar , la batalla de hoy no se puede retrasar más.

—Sí-í, me voy.

Tsuna se despidió rápidamente de su abuelo para luego salir corriendo a la habitación en donde Mukuro se encontraba descansando.

—Llegas tarde , Tsuna.—dijo Reborn apenas vio entrar a su inútil estudiante bastante agitado.

—R-reborn,¿qué haces aquí?.—preguntó el castaño una vez recuperó el aire.

—Alguien debía vigilar esta habitación mientras tú dormías.

—Muchas gracias espero que Mukuro despierte pronto.

—Debes dejar de pensar en eso por ahora , ve a desayunar , no quiero que te desmayes otra vez.

—Bien , te encargo a Mukuro por ahora , Reborn .— dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa , saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

—Te has vuelto todo un mandón Tsuna— comentó Reborn con una sonrisa ladina.

Reborn tenía muchas cosas en que pensar , sabía del encargo que Nono le había dejado al castaño , así como también sabía que realmente él era la persona que debía administrar Vongola , debido a la incompetencia de su alumno. Solo él , Reborn, podía adminsitrar Vongola , entrenar a Tsuna , vigilar a Mukuro , tramar cosas con Primo, hacer sufrir a Tsuna , fastidiar a Hibari , esclavizar a Skull , competir contra Collonelo y vigilar a Esteban. Mientras que Reborn pudiera hacer sufrir a alguien con su actitud espartana , todo estaba bien.

Reborn estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que llegó a escuchar como su celular sonaba, pero ya en la cuarta tonada. Observo en la pantalla el número de la persona que lo llamaba y contestó.

—¿Qué pasa Dino?.

—Reborn , menos mal que te encuentro, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?.

—Hm , depende de que favor sea.

—Dile a Tsuna que no voy a estar allí a la hora de la batalla , en este momento tengo una reunión con una persona interesante.

—Bien , le diré.

—La persona con la que me reuniré es el líder de la familia Magnusom, hay rumores que dicen que su familia no tiene buenos términos con la familia Vongola.

—Magnusom...—dijo Reborn recordando acerca de esa familia—No creo que ese sea el caso. El año pasado , la familia Magnusom y Vongola hicieron una alianza , así que supongo que los rumores son falsos.

—Supongo que sí son falsos... pero es realmente sorprendente...la familia Magnusom.

—En dos años pasó de ser una familia que nadie conocía a la segunda familia mafiosa más fuerte de Italia...eso tiene que ver con su líder.

—Fabio Magnusom... no sé muy bien cuál es el secreto de su fuerza , pero si en dos años ha logrado todo lo que tienen ahora , debe ser muy fuerte.

—No solo es él , sus soldados de clase inferior tienen un buen nivel de pelea , pero su fuerza radica en los tres miembros principales.

—Solo dos son conocidos , ¿verdad?.

—Fabio Magnusom , el líder; Elizabeth Magnusom , su hermana ; y el tercero , ataca desde las sombras , nadie sabe quién es.

—Bueno , en fin , dile a Tsuna que llegaré un poco tarde . Nos vemos, ya llegó Fabio Magnusom.

Reborn solo esperó a que Dino cortara para luego dejar su teléfono sobre la cama. Realmente, Vongola tenía muy buena suerte al haber hecho una alianza con ellos. Eran realmente fuertes y no sería capaz de predecir los resultados si se llegara a una confrontación entre esas dos familias.

* * *

Era una tarde opaca, los dos bandos que se enfrentaban ya se habían reunido bajo el mismo cielo gris.

—La batalla de hoy será...—Esteban hizo una pausa larga manteniendo un poco el suspenso .La verdad era que él decidía que batalla se daría ese día en el mismo momento .—¡La Batalla de la niebla!.

—Nufufu , parece que hoy me toca jugar—dijo Daemon acercándose al centro del campo de batalla.

—Daemon , no abuses—le recordó Giotto ya que conocía como era su amigo a la hora de pelear.

— Haré lo justo y lo necesario para ganar , Primo.

—Bien ... solo no te excedas.— dijo el rubio en un suspiro.

—Esteban san...Mukuro sama es el verdadero guardián de la niebla, pero Mukuro sama no está aquí...yo siempre peleo por mi Jefe , pero no sé si está permitido que pelee esta vez...

—Señorita Dokuro , si usted tiene el anillo Vongola de la niebla puede luchar.

-Bien .—Respondió la chica con valentía.—Quiero ganar.

—Buena suerte Chrome —gritó Tsuna , tratando de alentar a su amiga.

—Gracias jefe.

—La batalla de la niebla entre Daemon Spade y Chrome Dokuro , portadores de los anillos de la niebla empieza...!Ahora!.

* * *

—Tsuna...—dijo Giotto acercándose a su descendiente—¿Sabes qué es lo que está pasando?.

Efectivamente , la situación era muy extraña. Lo único que observaban en la zona de combate , era una niebla espesa que les impedía ver todo lo que sucedía.

—Nosotros no sabemos nada de eso...—dijo Tsuna bastante nervioso. Tsuna no podía confiar al cien por ciento en Daemon, era muy probable que Daemon no considerara a Chrome apta para ser guardiana y la lastimara—Realmente... no lo sé.

—Debes tranquilizarte, Tsuna . No lograrás nada desesperándote— dijo Reborn , acercándose hasta el límite en donde ellos tenían permitido avanzar.

—Tsuna , no debes estar nervioso.—dijo Primo removiéndole el cabello al castaño—Daemon no va a lastimar a tu guardiana.

—Sí...sí—se limitó a responder Tsuna.

—¡Giotto! ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!? ¿Por qué no se puede ver nada?.

—No sabemos el motivo, G.—dijo Primo al ver como sus guardianes se reunían con él.

—¿Esto será producto de uno de los juegos de Daemon?— inquirió G con cierta nota de amargura.

—G , no hagas acusaciones sin tener pruebas.

—Pero , Giotto , tú sabes como ...

—No puedes acusar a los demás sin pruebas , y menos a uno de mi amigos.

—Bien bien , no diré nada hasta descubrir qué es lo que está pasando.—soltó G , mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia la espesa niebla que se movía lentamente por la zona de combate.

—Esteban—lo llamó Reborn.

La voz de Reborn hizo sobresaltar a casi todos los presentes, pero definitivamente casi sueltan un grito al ver como Esteban aparecía de la nada al costado de ellos.

—¿Qué desea , Reborn san?.

—Tsuna está bastante nervioso por no poder saber nada de Chrome, y el guardián de la tormenta de Primo parece bastante ansioso— explicó Reborn subiéndose al hombro de Tsuna.— Quería saber si podías hacer algo al respecto.

—¡Re...Reborn!— dijo Tsuna algo nervioso— no me parece bien que debas pedirle a Esteban san que haga algo con esto, Chrome y Daemon son guardianes de la niebla y va a ser muy difícil...

—El atributo de Esteban también es de la niebla— lo interrumpió Reborn , con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué?!— chilló Tsuna.

—No puedo creer que no lo supieras. Después de todo sigues siendo "Tsuna inútil"—Reborn volvió su mirada a Esteban , quien miraba expectante la escena entre el Décimo y su tutor.—¿Y bien? ¿Puedes ayudarnos?.

—Por supuesto , déjenlo en mis manos , Reborn san , Décimo.—dijo Esteban haciendo una reverencia . Esteban se alejó de los observadores para acercarse a la barrera que había sido colocada, permaneció parado unos cinco segundos y luego regresó con los demás.— La barrera ha sido colocada hace diez minutos por la señorita Chrome Dokuro. Es una barrera bastante resistente , pero creo que seremos capaces de atravesarla.

Poco a poco la niebla fue avanzando hasta donde estaban los demás, y en unos treinta segundos se vieron envueltos por completo dentro de la niebla espesa.

—He aplicado una barrera alrededor de ustedes, serán capaces de observar todo lo que suceda pero no sufrirán ningún tipo de daño, ni físico ni psicológico.

—Sor...sorprendente Esteban san.—dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa , realmente maravillado por su habilidad y amabilidad.

—Eres realmente bueno.—dijo Primo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—No , yo solo sigo órdenes.—respondió Esteban algo serio.

—¿Así que ,la guardiana del Décimo fue quien aplicó la barrera? G...¿No deberías decir algo?—inquirió Asari mirando a su jefe y a G.

—Maldición... tenías razón Giotto.— soltó G con una mueca de disgusto.

—Lo sé.— respondió Primo con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

De un momento a otro la niebla se disipó, el cielo se volvió morado, el ambiente había cambiado totalmente.

—¿Qué está pasando al extremo?— preguntó Ryohei que estaba demasiado confundido con tan solo haber estado envuelto por la niebla.

—Este es el mundo que creó la señorita Dokuro.— se limitó a contestar Esteban.

—Espero que...—Tsuna no terminó de hablar, lo que acababa de ver lo dejó consternado, sorprendido y nervioso.

Todos miraban la escena , algunos sorprendidos , otros con una sonrisa, uno que otro con cara de no entender nada , uno con cara de indiferencia y otro con una mueca de disgusto bastante notoria.

—¿Qué... qué es lo que ha pasado?.—logró decir Tsuna.

* * *

—Yo quería jugar un rato con Rokudou Mukuro ...parece que tendré que entretenerme contigo —Daemon tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios , le divertía sentir el miedo de su oponente . Mostró una pequeña sonrisa y una guadaña apareció en su mano, Daemon estaba listo para divertirse.—Empecemos Chrome Dokuro.

—Yo no puedo perder , no perderé ante nadie.—dicho esto Chrome hizo aparecer en su mano su tridente, quería ganar por Mukuro , por Tsuna y por ella misma.

Con un ágil movimiento,Chrome hizo girar tres veces su tridente para luego golpear el piso con fuerza. Ante los ojos de Daemon , todos los espectadores desaparecieron , el área de combate fue reemplazada por un lugar extraño y oscuro , un lugar con un cielo morado , lleno de juguetes y más cosas infantiles , un mundo creado por Chrome.

—Vaya vaya vaya , es una ilusión de muy buena calidad.— mencionó Daemon acercándose a un oso de peluche gigante que estaba a su costado.—Felicidades.

—Yo tengo el control total sobre este mundo— Chrome volvió a golpear su tridente contra el suelo ocasionando que surgieran dos flores gigantes del piso.

—Nufufu , flores ...que adorable.— el guardián de Giotto corría rápidamente con su guadaña en mano , dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con ese juego estúpido.

Chrome cerró los ojos y juntó las manos, como si estuviera rezando. De las flores gigantes salieron ramas enormes con espinas, moviéndose con fiereza defendiendo a la muchacha.

—Oh... no está nada mal.

Las ramas de las flores capturaron rápidamente a Daemon , sujetándolo con brusquedad de la cintura y las muñecas. La guadaña de Daemon se cayó de sus manos debido a la gran fuerza con la que el guardián estaba siendo atrapado.

—No perderé ante nadie , no permitiré que Mukuro sama se preocupe por mi— dijo Chrome con decisión.

—Tus ilusiones son muy buenas.—dijo Daemon , mientras era cada vez más aprisionado por la ilusión de Chrome.—Pero no me llegas ni a los talones.

Como si de niebla se tratara , Daemon se desvaneció en el aire , las flores gigantes empezaron a arder en llamas , el piso temblaba con fiereza y se podía observar el símbolo de una guadaña al costado del escudo Vongola en el cielo . Daemon le mostraba a Chrome quien realmente tenía el control.

—Tú no puedes derrotarme , Chrome Dokuro.— Chrome pudo escuchar una voz muy cerca de ella , estaba tan cerca que podía jurar que lo había susurrado en su oído.

La guardiana de Tsuna solo atinó a alejarse unos metros. Chrome hizo girar dos veces su tridente para luego golpearlo contra el piso. Del suelo salieron enormes pilares de fuego , cinco rodeaban a la muchacha , pero habían más de cien pilares distribuidos estratégicamente por la zona de batalla.

Se escuchó un sonoro "Nufufu" por los alrededores , poniendo los pelos de punta a Chrome. Cada vez que Daemon avanzaba, los pilares que estaban cerca de él se apagaban , quedando reducidos a cenizas .Realmente, el resultado de esa batalla ya había sido decidido.

La muchacha trató de crear más pilares, pero se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de hacerlo , era incapaz de hacer cualquier tipo de ilusión.

Daemon ya había apagado los cinco pilares que rodeaban a la guardiana, quedando a tan solo veinte centímetros de distancia.

—Señorita, Chrome Dokuro. Como gran ilusionista que usted cree ser, debería saber que para poder usar genjutsu contra genjutsu uno debe ser capaz de recobrar el control de sus sentidos.— dijo Daemon con una sonrisa maliciosa.— Aunque yo en ningún momento caí en alguna de tus ilusiones , pero... tenía la esperanza de que al ver como quemaba tus preciosas flores , cambiaras de estrategia. Pero bueno, ya nada de eso importa.

Chrome no podía hablar, si hablaba estaba casi segura de que lloraría , pero ella ya había aceptado su derrota . Definitivamente, Daemon Spade la había superado en todos los sentidos.

—Bien es hora de dormir.— Una vez dicho esto , Chrome cayó profundamente dormida .Daemon sonrío al ver que la chica no estaba muy lastimada.—Si te lastimabas demasiado , tu jefe se hubiera molestado y si tu jefe se molesta ...Giotto se pondrá furioso , y la verdad es que no quiero problemas ahora.

Daemon se alejaba lentamente de Chrome , dispuesto a remover el mundo ilusorio que él ,al final, terminó controlando. Seguía caminando tranquilamente hasta que escuchó una voz que lo hizo parar en seco y sonreír con superioridad.

—Kufufufu , ¿ ya te vas tan pronto?.— Al frente del cuerpo inconsciente de Chrome , estaba parado una de las dos personas, de esa época, con la que Daemon tanto ansiaba luchar. Allí estaba parado aquel hombre al que el papá de Tsuna le entregó la tarea de ser guardián, allí estaba ...Rokudo Mukuro.—Esto recién empieza.

—Nufufu pensé que te habías asustado y habías mandado a esta pobre chica a luchar en tu lugar... que cobarde nufufu.

—Kufufu , te gusta mucho hablar ¿Será por eso que tus ilusiones dan pena?.

—Empezamos cuando quieras, Rokudo Mukuro.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, Daemon Spade.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos guardianes de la niebla hiciera algún movimiento ,una voz que ambos conocían los hizo parar.  
—¿Qué... qué es lo que ha pasado?.  
—Nufufu , lograron atravesar la barrera.—comentó Daemon con sorna.  
Tsuna miró unos instantes a Daemon con desinterés ,luego dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba inconsciente Chrome, soltó un suspiro , parecía que su guardiana estaba bien . Poniéndose serio , miró directamente a los ojos a Mukuro , la principal razón de su preocupación.  
—Mukuro , ¿Qué crees que haces de pie?.—dijo Tsuna algo molesto.  
—Sawada Tsunayoshi , no entiendo porqué estás tan serio— contestó Mukuro con una sonrisa un poco burlona.  
—No me has respondido...—Tsuna respiró hondo unos segundos para calmarse ; ver a Mukuro con su cuerpo real ,en el estado en el que se encontraba hace unas horas,le causaba mucha preocupación. El castaño suavizó su mirada e hizo una mueca de nerviosismo y algo de dolor.—¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te duele algo? ¿Por qué estás aquí?.  
—Me encuentro bastante bien , kufufu— dijo Mukuro observando atentamente todo lo que hacía Tsuna.—Yo solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber ... como guardián.  
—Hace unas horas seguías inconsciente y ahora estás de pie dispuesto a luchar , deberías ir a ...¿Tu deber como guardián?— Tsuna se había sorprendido con lo que dijo Mukuro , el ilusionista nunca lo había aceptado como jefe y ¿Ahora aparecía y le decía que estaba dispuesto a luchar por él?.  
—Bien hecho , Tsuna , has logrado que Mukuro acepte a la mafia.—comentó Reborn diciendo las palabras exactas para que Mukuro dijera lo que Reborn creía que iba a decir.  
—No te equivoques Arcobaleno , yo solo estoy aceptando a Sawada Tsunayoshi como mi jefe , y acepto mi deber de protegerlo , pero solo a él— dijo Mukuro con un tono despectivo.—Yo odio la mafia, yo solo estoy aceptando todas mis responsabilidades como su guardián de la niebla.  
Reborn sonrió al escuchar esas palabras , sabía que Mukuro diría algo como eso. El Arcobaleno miró de reojo a su estudiante y vio como Tsuna se demoraba en procesar todo lo que había dicho el ilusionista.  
—Bien dicho , Mukuro.—se limitó a decir Reborn.  
—Juudaime , ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?.  
—Tsuna... ¿Ese es el Mukuro verdadero?  
—Te morderé hasta la muerte , piña herbívora.  
—Gokudera kun, Yamamoto, Hibari san...él es el verdadero Mukuro—dijo Tsuna observando a los ojos a su guardián de la niebla.  
—Explícate bien , herbívoro. Creí que el verdadero estaba en esa prisión en Europa , Vendicare.  
—Mukuro fue...fue liberado hace algunos días — respondió Tsuna con nerviosismo.  
—Kufufu , me gustaría hablar todo el día , pero hay una mente que quiero torturar en este momento.— dijo Mukuro girándose para quedar en frente de Daemon.  
—Nufufu , pensé que poco a poco te estabas escapando.  
—Bien , si ambos guardianes están de acuerdo.—anunció Esteban observando a todos los presentes— Y si sus respectivos jefes lo aprueban , la batalla continuará en unos instantes.  
—Buena suerte , Daemon.—dijo Giotto con una sonrisa palmeando el hombro de su amigo.  
—Esto será divertido.—respondió Daemon.  
— Mukuro...  
—Estaré bien , Sawada Tsunayoshi.  
—De acuerdo...buena suerte.  
—La batalla de la niebla , entre los guardianes de la niebla:Daemon Spade y Rokudo Mukuro . ¡Empieza ahora!.  
Antes de Mukuro pudiera reaccionar,el suelo se volvió pantanoso, dejándolo incapacitado de mover libremente sus piernas. Daemon corrió hacia Mukuro y con un rápido movimiento con su guadaña, incrustó su arma en el hombro de su contrincante.  
Muchos pares de ojos sorprendidos y horrorizados veían la escena,recién habían empezado y ya parecía haber un ganador.  
Una sonrisa salió de los labios de Daemon, parecía realmente entretenido con lo que sucedía.  
—Nufufu , con este rápido movimiento quiero demostrarte que quiero pelear contigo de una vez y no con una estúpida ilusión que no engaña a nadie.— Apenas Daemon terminó su frase , el cuerpo de Mukuro se volvió de lodo , fusionándose con el suelo pantanoso de Daemon.  
—Kufufu , buen ojo.—Mukuro se materializó en el aire , con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.  
Mukuro se acercó a Daemon , dispuesto a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Daemon hizo desaparecer su guadaña en un instante y paró el puñetazo que Mukuro estaba apunto de propinarle en la cara , con una sola la mano . Aprovechando la notoria molestia de Mukuro por haber detenido su ataque, Daemon agarró con la otra mano la muñeca de Mukuro para luego arrojarlo con fuerza hacia adelante y propinarle una fuerte patada en el estómago.

Mukuro se había confiado bastante en sus dotes para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo , no es que fuera excelente con ese estilo de pelea , pero la mayoría de ilusionistas no eran buenos peleando así , por eso se le ocurrió que agarraría a Daemon Spade por sorpresa.

Ya no había un solo Daemon golpeando a Mukuro , habían seis guardianes de la niebla de Primo golpeando con rudeza a la cabeza de piña. Muchas cartas flotaban en el aire, rodeando el cuerpo de Mukuro a una considerable distancia.

—Nufufu , que fácil— Los seis Daemon desaparecieron dejando ver a Mukuro como su contrincante atravesaba las cartas gigantes , cuando Daemon atravesaba una carta podía aparecer en cualquier otra carta a una velocidad increíble.

—Esto recién comienza , Spade—Una vez dicho esto , Mukuro dio un pequeño golpe al suelo con su tridente , absolutamente todas las cartas gigantes ardieron rápidamente , dejando a Daemon al descubierto.

—Kufufufu , eres un cobarde Spade, tratando de luchar conmigo a través de esa estúpida jugarreta, me parece que me subestimas.

Daemon estaba un poco sorprendido , ya que él mismo sintió como su cuerpo ardía por las llamas que Rokudo Mukuro produjo hace un momento. No podía darse el lujo de caer en una ilusión , él era Daemon Spade , el mejor ilusionista de toda la historia de Vongola.

Daemon reaccionó pocos segundos antes de sentir como un fuerte golpe en la cara le hizo sangrar la nariz. Abrió bien los ojos y vio como Mukuro le acercaba peligrosamente su tridente.

—Kufufufu , me pregunto como será poseer tu cuerpo...—Mukuro no pudo terminar de hablar, su vista de nubló, no podía despegar sus labios y sentía la horrible sensación de tener muy poco oxígeno en el cuerpo.

—¿Con quién crees que hablas? Yo soy Daemon Spade , ciertamente tus ilusiones tiene un nivel mucho más alto que el de la otra chica , pero aun así , tú no tienes suficiente poder como para vencerme , te falta mucho para eso.—dijo Daemon mientras ponía un pie encima de el cuerpo consciente pero inerte de Mukuro.

Ciertamente , ese tal Daemon Spade era muy fuerte , pero Mukuro estaba seguro de que en condiciones normales sería capaz de derrotarlo fácilmente. Sentía su cuerpo pesado desde antes que comenzara el combate , pero no le importó porque confiaba en su poder y seguiría confiando , porque es lo único en lo que puede confiar.

El aire que rodeaba la zona de combate se empezó a mover con fiereza , haciendo caer los ladrillos de juguete que rodeaban toda la zona. Muy pronto se produjo un tornado de color morado oscuro, del suelo salían muchos ojos con la técnica de "Los seis caminos de la reencarnación" inscritos en ellos. Muchas cobras aparecieron de la nada , algunas acercándose peligrosamente a Daemon y otras rodeando de manera protectora a su creador.

Daemon trataba quemarlas por todos los medios , pero algo estaba mal. Esas serpientes no parecían ser una ilusión , pero algo en ellas impedía que pudiera atacarlas , era como si estuvieran rodeadas de una fina pero poderosa barrera. Una de las cobras subió por la pierna de Daemon e incrustó fuertemente sus colmillos en la carne de su víctima.

—¡Daemon!—gritó Primo al ver como la cobra insertó su veneno en su amigo. Giró para ver a Tsuna , pero el castaño yacía con la mirada perdida en las cobras que estaban sobre Mukuro.

—Puede estar tranquilo, Vongola Primo san—dijo Esteban poniéndose en frente de el rubio.—el señor Daemon Spade está bien.

El cuerpo de Daemon se hizo barro , apareciendo el verdadero cuerpo , ante las vista de todos unos metros más atrás.

—Nufufu , así que tiene una barrera, eso estuvo muy cerca— comentó Daemon con una sonrisa de diversión.

—Kufufu , sabía que te darías cuenta pronto, solo era para distraerte—Mukuro yacía de pie , con total recuperación de todos sus sentidos. Las cobras desaparecieron de un momento a otro haciéndose cenizas.

—Muy hábil de tu parte, Rokudo Mukuro.  
Mukuro dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo con su tridente , provocando que enormes pilares de fuego salieron del suelo.  
—Nufufu , ese truco ya lo vi— Daemon se acercaba a paso apresurado a Mukuro , dispuesto a derrotarlo de un solo golpe , pero no pudo seguir avanzando, porque el truco que el creyó haber visto , era totalmente diferente.  
Mukuro no respondió ante lo dicho por Daemon, solo se limitó a sonreír . Los pilares que salían del piso llegaban hasta una cierta altura y luego todos los pilares se juntaban en un solo punto , creando una inmensa bola de fuego que a cada instante se hacía más grande . Otros pilares salían del suelo y volvían a entrar , provocando que Daemon tuviera que esquivarlos.

El rostro de los espectadores era de asombro, admiración , indiferencia fingida y preocupación. El rostro preocupado le pertenecía a Tsuna , que no despegaba la mirada de Mukuro , observaba cada movimiento que hacía , sus pasos , sus ataques , el movimiento que hacía con su respiración , Tsuna estaba atento a cualquier indicio de dolor por parte de Mukuro , debía fijarse si Mukuro podría seguir peleando, debía fijarse si a Mukuro le quedaba suficiente poder.  
—Juudaime , Mukuro lo está haciendo bien , no hay razón para preocuparse— dijo Gokudera en un intento de relajar a su amigo.  
—Tsuna puedes estar tranquilo , Mukuro no parece estar muy cansado.— secundó Yamamoto.  
—Aun así , debo velar por él— dijo Tsuna en un susurro sin despegar la mirada de su guardián de la niebla.  
En ese momento , Giotto no podía hacer otra cosa más que observar asombrado la enorme esfera de fuego que se alzaba sobre el aire , aumentando de tamaño cada vez más.  
—Es realmente sorprendente—dijo Primo—Es la primera vez que alguien le hace frente a Daemon.  
—Ese chico , Rokudo Mukuro , parece ser bastante fuerte—comentó G mientras veía como su compañero esquivaba con exito los pilares.  
—¿Será tan fuerte como para derrotar a Daemon?—dijo Asari que parecía bastante entretenido con la batalla.  
—Realmente...no lo sé—respondió Primo con total sinceridad.

Daemon esquivaba los pilares que entraban y salían del suelo, eso parecía ser un juego bastante perverso, no podía describir con palabras lo divertido que le resultaba ese juego. Lo que trataba de conseguir era llegar hasta donde estaba Mukuro para poder golpearlo con su guadaña , pero cuando esquivaba un pilar , dos salían . De un momento a otro , Daemon dejó de esquivar los pilares , logrando ser tocado por tres de ellos.

Primo abrió fuertemente sus ojos al ver como su guardián se había cansado de esquivar y había decidido simplemente parar , recibiendo el ataque. Pero más grande fue su asombro cuando vio como poco a poco todos los pilares se empezaban a congelar y conforme se congelaban , el hielo se hacía añicos.

Daemon hizo girar una vez su guadaña y todos los pilares que se congelaron explotaron de repente. El ambiente se había vuelto invernal , el suelo estaba completamente congelado , los osos de peluches estaban cubiertos de nieve y la enorme esfera de fuego , que seguía flotando, estaba totalmente congelada.

Mukuro soltó una riza socarrona y lanzó la esfera congelada hacia Daemon. En el trayecto , la esfera de descongeló , y volvía a ser esa enorme y abrasadora esfera de fuego que hizo que todo a su paso se descongelara, los pilares volvieron a salir pero con menor fuerza ya que ya habían cumplido su cometido, hacer más entretenido el enfrentamiento.

Daemon abrió los ojos con asombro al ver como se había revertido la situación , las cosas iban mal , muy mal y si seguían de esa manera era casi seguro de que perdería vergonzosamente . Solo le quedaba usar "eso" , era bastante peligroso , y después de usarlo su cuerpo terminaría hecho una porquería debido al cansancio , pero ver a Rokudo Mukuro derrotado valía la pena.

Dos cartas gigantes aparecieron en la zona de batalla , una en el lugar donde Daemon estaba parado apunto de recibir esa bola gigante de fuego, y otra a muchos metros de distancia. Daemon usó la carta a manera de portal para transportarse a una considerable distancia. La bola de fuego impactó la carta y la hizo arder en un instante.

Daemon apenas se teletransportó , giró varias veces su guadaña creando una especie de agujero negro, absorbiendo todo lo que estaba cerca. Un agujero negro de cuatro metros de altura yacía delante de Daemon , absorbiendo rápidamente los pilares y atrayendo la bola de fuego.  
—Nufufu , me cansé de jugar, es hora de que aprendas tu lugar—dicho esto Daemon aumentó la intensidad en su ataque y el agujero negro aumentó su poder de absorción . La esfera de fuego fue completamente tragada por el agujero negro de Daemon , pero no fue solo las esfera , Mukuro estaba siendo arrastrado y no importaba lo que hiciera , ya había caído en la ilusión.

Esteban se volvió a posicionar delante de Tsuna , Reborn y Primo (que eran los que estaban algunos pasos más adelante) y colocó fuertemente sus manos sobre la barrera que él había colocado.  
—El ataque del señor Daemon Spade es muy fuerte , está absorbiendo esta barrera—comentó Esteban con bastante tranquilidad.  
—Esto se está poniendo peligroso—dijo Reborn mirando con seriedad como el agujero negro arrastraba hasta el suelo ilusorio de la zona de batalla.  
—No se preocupe por ustedes , mientras yo esté aquí la barrera no podrá ser removida y en el peor de los casos , si esto empeora los regresaré al mundo real—dijo Esteban con indiferencia.  
—Pareces bastante calmado y confiado de tu poder , es Daemon Spade quien realiza este ataque , él ha sido considerado el mejor ilusionista que ha tenido Vongola—dijo Reborn mirando con detenimiento a Esteban  
—Yo solo cumplo órdenes , Reborn san . Se me ha ordenado que los proteja con mi vida y eso es lo que haré— dijo Esteban aplicando más poder en la barrera.  
—Esteban san...si esto sigue así , Mukuro podría...—Tsuna no terminó de hablar por lo aturdido que se sentía.  
—Vongola Décimo , entiendo su preocupación , pero usted debe comprender que esta es una batalla oficial en donde los competidores pueden sacar un az de su manga hasta en el último instante, si interfiero en este momento y el señor Rokudo Mukuro podía vencer ese ataque , esta batalla no habrá tenido sentido desde un principio.—dijo Esteban bajando sus manos— Yo intervendré cuando el asunto pase a mayores.  
Esteban volvió a desaparecer dejando a Tsuna con la vista gacha y a Reborn insatisfecho con su respuesta.

Mukuro no podía resistir más, cualquier ilusión que tratara de hacer desaparecía siendo absorbida por ese maldito agujero negro. Todavía tenía trucos por usar , pero empezaban a fallarle las piernas y a nublarse la vista. Mukuro con todas sus fuerzas acercó su mano derecha hacia su ojo derecho y lo apretó con fuerza , Un aura oscura rodeó su ojo derecho y pronto esa aura empezó a rodear todo su cuerpo , dándole más poder de batalla.

Mukuro logró zafarse de la fuerza de atracción del ataque de Daemon y estaba dispuesto a lanzar un último pero poderoso ataque antes de caer por fatiga.

Esteban miraba las escena con detenimiento , esos dos eran realmente fuertes , pero sus cuerpos y especialmente el de Mukuro estaban apunto de colapsar. Debía apresurarse y actuar como le habían ordenado que lo hiciera.  
«Esteban,Mukuro debe estar inconsciente para el día del ataque , así tendremos ventaja»  
Esteban fijó su mirada en Mukuro y se dio con la sorpresa de que parecía tener más poder ...podría ser ¿el quinto reino de la reencarnación, el reino humano?.Sonrió suavemente y se limitó a chasquear sus dedos. Con tan solo realizar esa simple acción , la batalla ya había terminado, ya había un ganador definitivo.

El agujero negro desapareció, al igual que la barrera que Esteban había aplicado para mantener a los observadores fuera de peligro, el mundo ilusorio empezó a hacerse añicos llevándolos de regreso al mundo real.  
—El ganador de esta batalla es ¡Daemon Spade!—informó Esteban apareciendo al centro de la campo de batalla con Chrome en brazos.

Nadie se podía mover , nadie podía creer en lo que habían visto, Rokudo Mukuro cayó en batalla por si solo. Justo unos segundos antes de que todo terminara, Mukuro agitó su tridente con fuerza logrando que el piso se partiera en dos e incluso que el agujero negro de Daemon se empezara a quebrar poco a poco. Pero luego sucedió eso, Mukuro soltó su tridente y cayó abruptamente contra el suelo , dejando a un consternado Daemon con una débil ilusión de un agujero negro.  
—¡Mukuro!—gritó Tsuna con todas sus fuerzas.  
Tsuna, Primo, Reborn y los guardianes se acercaron rápidamente a Daemon y a Mukuro. Yamamoto cargó suavemente a Chrome y la colocó en la camilla que acababa de llegar junto a los médicos privados de la familia Vongola. Primo y sus guardianes se acercaron a auxiliar a Daemon , que parecía estar bastante cansado , pero intacto.

Antes de que Tsuna pusiera acercarse mucho a Mukuro los médicos lo levantaron y lo pusieron en la camilla para llevarlo rápidamente a observaciones.  
—Reborn , se están llevando a Mukuro , yo debo saber si él está bien , yo debo cerciorarme de que no esté en peligro.  
—Tsuna , lo único que puedes hacer es esperar , si vas en este momento lo único que vas a conseguir es ser un estorbo.  
—Pero... yo debo verlo.  
—Juudaime, por favor tranquilícese—dijo Gokudera agarrando suavemente a Tsuna los hombros.  
—Mukuro es un hombre extremo , se va a recuperar muy pronto—dijo Ryohei bastante calmado.  
—Chicos ...gracias , pero todo esto es mi...—Tsuna fue interrumpido por una suave mano que le revolvía los cabellos.  
—Todo va a salir bien , Tsuna—dijo Giotto con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.  
—Esa piña herbívora no es débil , se recuperará pronto—dijo Hibari antes de darse media vuelta y regresar a la mansión.  
Tsuna se quedó pensando en las palabras de todos sus amigos , realmente debía tranquilizarse ya que en ese momento no ayudaría en nada de esa forma.  
—Esteban san— lo llamó Tsuna.  
Esteba se acercó rápidamente al líder Vongola con curiosidad. Lo había estado observando en esos pocos minutos de desesperación y se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto , Sawada Tsunayoshi podía comprender a Mukuro.  
—Desea algo, Décimo.  
—Solo quería agradecerte por habernos protegido durante la batalla—dijo Tsuna mirando el suelo y con la voz un poco apagada.  
—Realmente eres muy fuerte , Esteban—comentó Reborn.  
—Décimo, Reborn san— contestó Esteban con una pequeña sonrisa. Recordaba a la perfección las órdenes de su amo, «Sería una total molestia si Sawada Tsunayoshi es lastimado en estos días de batalla , yo quiero que él esté completamente bien hasta la hora que le toque morir, por eso debes protegerlo ,incluso con tu vida si es necesario, durante las batallas contra la familia de Primo, quiero yo mismo poder destruirlo , quiero hacerlo con mis propias manos»—Yo tengo órdenes de protegerlo con mi vida.  
—Muchas gracias, Esteban san—dijo Tsuna antes de retirarse a la habitación en donde se encontraba Mukuro.

* * *

No podía negar que estaba preocupado , ver a Mukuro caer rendido de esa manera era algo imposible de creer. Tsuna permanecía absorto en sus pensamientos mientras observaba como algunos doctores de la familia Vongola se encargaban de chequear a su guardián, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
—¡Tsuna!  
—Dino san...te ves muy agitado.—Tsuna observó el estado de su autoproclamado hermano mayor, parecía haber corrido muchos kilómetros de distancia.  
—¡Tsuna no te contengas, puedes llorar en mi pecho !—dijo Dino abrazando y asfixiando al castaño.—Tu hermano mayor ya está aquí.  
—Dino san, no...no puedo respirar— logró decir Tsuna con bastante dificultad.  
—¡Lo..lo siento!—dijo Cavallone soltando rápidamente a su hermanito.—Cuando Reborn me dijo que Mukuro se desmayó en plena batalla yo estaba a 70 kilómetros de aquí, tuve que venirme corriendo porque hubo un problema con el auto y no quería demorarme ni un segundo más.  
—Pudiste haberte demorado un poco más, no era necesario que vinieras— dijo Tsuna inocentemente.  
—¡Por supuesto que era necesario! ya que tú eres mi hermanito—dijo Dino con una sonrisa.  
Se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta , pidiendo permiso para entrar.  
—Adelante—contestó Tsuna dirigiendo su mirada rápidamente a la persona que estaba por entrar a la habitación.  
—Tsuna , vine a ver como estaba tu guardián y también quería ver como te encontrabas...estabas muy conmocionado hace un rato— dijo Giotto entrando rápidamente a la habitación para ver si Tsuna ya estaba más calmado, al ver que el castaño estaba bien giró en la dirección en donde se encontraba Mukuro.—¿Cómo se encuentra?.  
—Mukuro está bastante bien , los doctores dijeron que solo estaba muy cansado.  
—Que bueno—contestó Primo con una sonrisa. Giotto giró un poco la cabeza y se encontró con la curiosa mirada de un chico de aproximadamente 20 años sobre él...¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo está ahí parado?.  
Tsuna se percató de las miradas curiosas que ambos rubios se mandaban así que decidió presentarlos.  
—Giotto san , él es Dino Cavallone , Dino san es el actual jefe de la familia Cavallone— explicó Tsuna mirando a los dos implicados.—Es un aliado y amigo. Y Dino san , él es Giotto Vongola , también conocido como Vongola Primo...ehm... estoy seguro de que sabes de él, Giotto san realmente me ha ayudado bastante.  
—Es un gusto conocerte, soy Vongola Primo...pero Tsuna,aunque sea parte de una familia aliada¿ está bien contarle sobre mí?.  
—Jajaja , el gusto es todo mío Primo san , pero no se preocupe yo estoy al tanto de todo , además yo soy el hermano mayor de Tsuna , así que debo saber todo lo posible para poder ayudarlo.

Había escuchado bien , ¿acaso él dijo"hermano mayor"? de repente escuchó mal. Eso no podía ser verdad porque Tsuna lo quería como hermano mayor a él ¿cierto?.  
—¿Eres su hermano mayor?.  
—Sí , soy su hermano mayor.  
—Pero Tsuna es hijo único.  
—Lo sé.  
—Entonces ¿cómo puedes ser su hermano mayor?  
—Simplemente lo soy.  
—Dino san , Giotto san...Mukuro está bien, pueden irse a descansar si así lo desean.  
Un aura hostil había salido de Giotto y Dino , miradas que decían "No puedes ser el hermano mayor de Tsuna" y "Sé que quieres quitarme mi puesto como su hermano mayor" eran intercambiadas entre ellos.  
—Dino san , mandaré a preparar una habitación para ti , ya que viniste hasta aquí lo menos que puedo hacer es prepararte una habitación en la que estés cómodo.  
—Muchas gracias, antes de ir , debo hablar con Reborn ...¿sabes donde está?—El aura hostil que rodeaba a Dino había desparecido por completo cuando se giró para poder hablar con Tsuna.  
—Está hablando con los demás, les está contando lo que pasó con Mukuro.  
—Bien , le daré el alcance.—Dino salió de la habitación , pero no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de "te estoy vigilando" a Giotto.  
—Me pregunto si realmente no te duele...—dijo Tsuna en un susurro mientras veía a Mukuro.  
—Sé que estás preocupado , yo también lo estaría si unos de mis guardianes estuviera en la misma situación, pero no logras nada deprimiéndote, además si realmente no tiene nada, se estará levantando mañana o tal vez pasado mañana.  
—Lo sé , pero no puedo evitar pensar que es mi culpa que Mukuro esté así...yo no lo pude proteger.  
—Tsuna , es solo fatiga.  
—No es solo fatiga— Tsuna habló bastante serio , su flequillo tapaba sus ojos , pero no hacía falta verlos para saber la seriedad que había en ellos.  
—Esos es lo que los doctores quieren decirle a todo el mundo ... pero Reborn y yo sabemos que no es cierto.  
—Tsuna...¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?.  
—Mukuro estaba preso en Vendicare por muchos crímenes horribles que cometió, después de un tiempo me di cuenta del dolor que sintió Mukuro cuando era niño y llegué a pensar que Mukuro no se merecía estar en Vendicare , aunque me haya tratado de matar...entiendo porque lo hizo, no lo justifico ...pero lo enitendo . -Desde ese momento he estado tratando de liberar a Mukuro por todos los medios posibles, pero nada parecía funcionar , no importaba cuantas veces rogaba y suplicaba no querían dejarlo en libertad. Fue cuando estaba apunto de desesperarme cuando un poco de esperanza llegó a mí, el jefe Vindice habló con Reborn y le dijo que si yo me volvía el Décimo Vongola Mukuro sería liberado,por eso es que quería acelerar la ceremonia de sucesión.  
—Pero ya liberaron a tu guardián.  
—Sí, pero algo estaba mal. Reborn encontró a Mukuro en una de las habitaciones de la mansión con una nota que decía "Hemos cumplido con nuestra parte del trato", pero Mukuro no se encontraba bien , tenía fiebre y estaba muy pálido , estaba muy débil. Hablé con el jefe Vindice y me dijeron que ellos no tenían nada que ver con lo sucedido...hay algo que se nos está escapando , no sabemos que es lo que le pasó a Mukuro, yo realmente creo que fue maltratado, pero no tengo nada que lo pruebe. Después de ver el estado de Mukuro , yo ...yo dejé que peleara.  
—No es algo que tú hubieras podido evitar , Rokudo Mukuro peleó porque quería , porque pensaba que era divertido. Tranquilízate , Tsuna.  
—Tienes razón, Giotto san—dijo Tsuna tratando de sonreír —no conseguiré nada si me deprimo , además todavía quedan algunas batallas y debo enfocarme en apoyar a mis amigos.  
—Bien dicho. Tsuna... tengo algo que preguntarte.  
—¿Eh? Dime.  
—Dino Cavallone san...¿Es tu hermano mayor?  
Tsuna permaneció en silencio unos momentos para pensar bien la respuesta. Era cierto que no eran hermanos de sangre , pero Dino siempre lo apoyaba y cuando él se consideraba su hermano mayor realmente no le molestaba que fuera así...aunque fuera un poco raro y aveces un poco molesto. Está bien si le fastidiaba un poco , pero si Dino san así lo consideraba , entonces él no se negaría.  
—Sí , sí es mi hermano mayor, no es mi hermano de sangre , pero él se considera mi hermano mayor.—contestó Tsuna con total inocencia.  
A Giotto le cayeron muchos baldes de agua fría , si Tsuna decía que era su hermano mayor entonces no podía hacer nada, solo le quedaba resignarse.  
—Tsuna ,iré a ver como sigue Daemon , nos vemos.  
—Hasta mañana , Giotto san.—Tsuna se despidió de Primo , pero no podía evitar pensar que parecía algo triste. Le preguntaría el día siguiente que es lo que le ocurre , era más que obvio que por ahora , Primo quería estar solo.

* * *

Después de dos horas, Daemon y Chrome ya estaban completamente conscientes. Daemon caminaba por los pasillos pensando en lo extraño que había sido la caída de Mukuro. Daemon no era estúpido, sabía que lo que le había pasado a cabeza de piña no era por una simple fatiga.

—Esto...Daemon san—una suave y algo irritante voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi—allí estaba él, aquella otra persona con la que deseaba enfrentarse , aunque sabía que sería imposible—¿Qué sucede?.

—Chrome se despertó y me dijo que no la lastimaste, me dijo que en vez de eso la pusiste a dormir.

—¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer? no podía lastimarla , la batalla ya había terminado. Estas batallas no son a muerte , son solo por diversión.

Tsuna no pudo esconder su sorpresa, ¿acaso él era ese Daemon Spade que conoció hace un año y que solo le importaba el poder y lo que estuvieras dispuesto a hacer con la fuerza?.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes de tu guardián con cabeza de piña?.

—Los doctores dicen que Mukuro está bien, pero no están muy seguros de cuánto se va a demorar en despertarse—Tsuna bajó la cabeza mientras hablaba , todavía se sentía un poco culpable—Al principio dijeron que despertaría en un día o incluso en algunas horas...pero ahora dicen que puede demorar cuatro días o incluso una semana.

—Nufufu, te preocupas demasiado.

—Daemon san...¿Puedo preguntarle algo?.

Daemon permaneció en silencio por unos segundos , segundos que al joven jefe le parecieron horas.

—Dime.

—¿Qué significa Giotto san para ti?.

—Nufufu, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?.

—Una muy fácil de responder.

—Primo es alguien a quien siempre le voy a ser fiel , él tiene mi eterna confianza y amistad. Si no fuera por él y por Elena , yo estaría perdido y completamente solo.

—Gracias por responder , Daemon san—Tsuna le brindó una cálida sonrisa y se retiró a paso ligero.

—Nufufu , Sawada Tsunayoshi es ...extraño.

Tsuna caminaba con muchos pensamientos alborotándose en su mente. Pensaba en todo el sufrimiento que tendrían Primo y Daemon cuando Daemon lo traicione. Si era verdad lo que le había dicho Daemon, ambos sufrirían con la traición.

—¿En qué estás pensando Tsuna?

—Re...reborn, ven conmigo.

Tsuna guió a su espartano tutor por los múltiples pasillos , hasta llegar a una de las tantas habitaciones desocupadas de la mansión.

—¿Qué querías decirme?.

—Reborn , debemos hacer algo . Estuve hablando con Daemon san , este Daemon Spade no es el mismo que conocimos el años pasado , este siente mucho cariño y lealtad hacia Giotto san . Si Daemon traiciona a Giotto san , ambos saldrán lastimados.

—Tsuna , no vas a hacer nada , no puedes ni debes cambiar el curso de las cosas. Por lo que me has dicho es obvio que Elena todavía sigue viva. No interfieras .

—Pero Reborn, esto puede evitarse.

—No se puede, es muy probable que borres hasta tu propia existencia haciendo eso.

—No me importa, solo quiero evitar que sufran.

—¿No te importa? Piensa en como sería la vida de tus guardianes sin ti.—Reborn parecía algo molesto , pero molestándose no solucionaría nada.—Incluso después de que Daemon traicionó a Primo , Vongola Primo lo siguió tratando como su amigo , porque el cariño seguía existiendo, su vínculo no había sido cortado.

Reborn se dirigió hacia la puerta , dándole a entender que la discusión había acabado.

—¿Vínculo?.

—Sí, una promesa de eterna amistad.

Esa noche tuvo un clima perfecto, no hacía frío , pero una suave brisa acunaba a todos los que descansaban en la mansión Vongola, brindándoles una sensación perfecta y atrayente. Tendrían pocas noches perfectas como aquellas , porque su paz y tranquilidad , chocaban fuertemente con la felicidad y sed de venganza de otras personas.

_Ilusiones ... ilusiones reales_  
_Dentro de una ilusión hay una ilusión real._  
_De una ilusión brotará otra ilusión._  
_Dentro de la mentira se esconde la verdad._  
_En la verdad se esconde una mentira._  
_Esa es la Niebla._

* * *

**_Si llegaron hasta aquí...¡Felicitaciones han sobrevivido a este capítulo!._**

**_¿Alguien ha visto Pandora Hearts? el mundo ilusorio que creó Chrome y que luego fue controlado por Daemon es muy parecido a "el Abismo" un mundo oscuro y con escenografía media infantil._**

**_Como muchos podrán saber , este fic tiene muchos errores(demasiados), trataré de mejorar conforme avance esta historia y cuando la termine la editaré._**

**_Para los que no han leído el manga , "Elena" es una amiga de Daemon , muy preciada para él , se podría decir que la amaba , pero murió.(pobre Elena)._**

**_Bueno , procedemos a agradecer reviews:_**

**_-artemisa93:¡Gracias por leer! aquí te traigo otro capítulo , esta vez le tocó a la niebla, espero que te guste . No te gusta el yaoi ... pero leerías por mi fic...- la escritora murió por la emoción-_**

**_-Isis07:¡Gracias por leer! Jeje , volví a leer el capítulo anterior y me di cuenta que tenías razón (da mucho que pensar) jajaja soy pervertida y no me doy cuenta. Me fue muy difícil decidir quien pierde y quien gana , pero ya tengo la lista de quienes serán los ganadores(aunque yo quiero que ganen los guardianes de Tsuna). En este capítulo pasa la tan esperada declaración del hermano mayor (ahora Dino estará más presente para evitar que le quiten su título). Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo._**

**_-Jd Onisan:¡Gracias por leer! Sé que me falta mejorar en las escenas de pelea...gumene, pero trataré de hacerlo mejor. Espero que te haya gustado y espero poder comentar sobre las siguientes peleas después._**

**_—anle moto:¡Gracias por leer! Espero que te guste este capítulo , lamento ser tan vaga(mi última actualización fue el año pasado), Tsuna dice que está de maravilla ... pero yo no le creo , ese Tsuna es todo un loquillo .Si Tsuna está mal no creo que lo confiese tan fácilmente, porque no quiere preocuparnos o porque quizá el tampoco sabe que es lo que le sucede._**

**_-Himeno Sakura Hamasaki:¡Gracias por leer! espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Tsuna dice que está bien... pero ambas sabemos que está mintiendo, ni él sabe que es lo que le pasa..¿Será por una jugarreta de Fabio? o tal vez Fabio tampoco sabe ... así que es mejor que no se entere. Bueno ...esta pelea la perdió Mukuro...pero es que,,, quien le manda a pelear con el cuerpo maltratado. Por cierto , muchas gracias por dejarme reviews , tus reviews me hacen feliz._**

**_-Yuunieh Skylark :¡Gracias por leer! ¡Waaa , lamento demorarme tanto en publicar! ¡¿En serio el anterior capítulo fue publicado en navidad?! soy una total vaga. Espero que te haya gustado , soy feliz con tan solo el hecho de saber que me leen, me siento escuchada-se seca algunas lagrimas que resbalan por su mejilla-_**

**_-Ankoku No Ojou-sama:¡Gracias por leer! No sabes lo feliz que me haces cuando dices que te gusta mi historia-sonríe de lo más feliz-lamento haberte hecho esperar , y espero que te guste este capítulo. Sí , ingresé la universidad y empiezo en quince días , por eso debo apurarme y subir todo lo que pueda. Gracias por leer._**

**_Nos vemos~_**

**_En caso de que no los vea : Buenos días , buenas tardes y buenas noches. (The Truman Show)_**


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola a todos! Yo, la escritora de fanfics irresponsable, trae un nuevo capítulo. A decir verdad,no pensaba actualizar hasta acabar de escribir todo el fanfic en Word...pero mañana tengo mi primer parcial , así que pensé "Debería actualizar antes de comenzar exámenes, me sentiré bien si leen mi fic antes de mis primeros exámenes en la universidad". Y aquí estoy...actualizando.

Este fic ha sido copiado de mi persona...soy tan copiona... nah , nadie me copia(menos mal). Katekyo hitman reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen , le pertenecen a Akira Amano sama.

_Ese día había comenzado con un hermoso amanecer y un aire tan fresco que se sentía perfecto al tacto; eso Tsuna lo sabía muy bien, ya que cierto jefe de la mafia había estado despierto desde las cuatro de la mañana._

_Las palabras de Reborn rondaban por su mente . "Una promesa de eterna amistad" , si eso realmente era cierto, Daemon nunca hubiera traicionado a Primo, definitivamente eso nunca hubiera pasado._

_La mañana transcurrió con normalidad: ambas generaciones , la primera y la décima, causando destrozos por doquier, Reborn asustando a Tsuna, y había mucho ruido en toda la mansión. Por su parte , Tsuna disfrutaba al máximo su último día "libre" ya que a partir del día siguiente él tendría que asumir el poder de Vongola hasta que su abuelo regresara ._

_En la sala común de el ala oeste del segundo piso de la mansión,Giotto permanecía hecho un ovillo en un sillón,el rubio murmuraba cosas que nadie podía entender , de vez en cuando decía cosas entendibles como "hermano menor" ,"Tsuna","Cavallone" y " yo quiero que sea mi hermano". Tales palabras colmaron la paciencia de los guardianes más temperamentales de Primo; G,Alaude y Daemon dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se pararon delante de Giotto con un aura oscura rodeándoles._

—_Nufufu, Primo si no te callas me obligarás a callarte por las malas._

—_Giotto, deja de quejarte, estamos hartos de escucharte lamentarte desde hace dos horas._

—_Primo , no me importa si estás deprimido , voy a castigarte si me sigues molestando.—dijo Alaude,_

_Giotto levantó el rostro poniendo ojos de cachorrito logrando la increíble hazaña de tranquilizar y hacer que sus guardianes se compadecieran de él. Alaude y Daemon se fueron , cada uno a su habitación , pero G se quedó para tranquilizar a su amigo._

—_Giotto , llevas mucho tiempo así—dijo G , sentándose al costado de su jefe—Y no entiendo porqué si tú sabías que iba a ser prácticamente imposible que Tsuna aceptara ser tu hermano menor. ¡Así que levántate y supéralo!_

_Asari negó suavemente con la cabeza en señal de reproche , se acerc Primo , y tuvo que contenerse para no reírse al ver el mentón de su jefe temblar._

—_Primo, ¿no crees que tú también puedes ser el hermano de Tsuna?._

—_¡No lo animes más, loco de la música!._

—_¡Tienes razón ,Asari! Lucharé por ser el hermano mayor de Tsuna—dijo Giotto con estrellitas en los ojos , luego se giró hacia G y desaparecieron las estrellitas—Eres un asco tratando de animarme, G._

—_Solo digo la verdad.—contestó G sintiéndose más tranquilo al ver que su amigo ya se comportaba con su habitual estupidez. _

—_Puedo hacer esto…Y luego esto… y al final…—decía el rubio._

—_¡Maldición, Giotto deja de planear cosas extrañas!_

_Y de esa manera la mañana se pasó en un abrir y cerrar de era la una de la tarde , y eso significaba que había llegado la hora de poner el orgullo de ambas generaciones en juego_

_La hora del enfrentamiento había llegado una vez más, el momento en que dos guardianes pelearían por su orgullo podía ser saboreado por la primera y décima generación._

_Ambas generaciones ya estaban reunidas en el usual campo de batalla. La zona de enfrentamiento era un lugar de entrenamiento para los habitantes de la mansión , estaba rodeada de tres pequeños jardines y contaba con varios caminos que conducían al interior de la mansión. Una vez que todos se reunieron, Esteban hizo acto de aparición y aclarando su garganta hizo un ademán de comenzar a anunciar quienes pelearían ese día._

—_¡La batalla de hoy será la "Batalla del sol"!_

_Giotto y G intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Sabían que su amigo solo pelearía en serio tres minutos, pero ¿qué pasa si ese lapso de tiempo no es suficiente?. El guardián del Décimo no era un contrincante cualquiera. En cualquier caso , le deseaban la mejor de las suertes a su amigo , esperando que de alguna u otra forma el lapso de tiempo que Knuckle eligiera para luchar sea más que suficiente._

_Tsuna por su parte no podía estar más feliz por Ryohei, no había persona más deseosa de pelear que él ...incluso más que Hibari y Alaude._

_Ryohei y Knuckle se acercaron rápidamente al centro del campo de batalla. Uno tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras gritaba"¡Extremo!" y cosas así, y el otro tenía una sonrisa un poco más pequeña y no tan exagerada._

—_Bien...¡La batalla del sol entre los guardianes de ambas generaciones empieza ahora!_

_Ryohei y Knuckle chocaron puños en el centro del campo de batalla y se colocaron en posición de boxeo. Cuando escucharon la orden del réferi para poder empezar, Ryohei realizó el primer movimiento._

_Lo primero que se debía hacer era medir la fuerza de tu contrincante utilizando solo un poco de su fuerza. Ryohei utilizó un rápido juego de pies y manos y se aventuraba en tratar de golpear a Knuckle . Pero ciertamente ese hombre se movía demasiado rápido , era tan rápido que Ryohei ni siquiera podía darse cuenta exactamente en que momento esquivaba sus ataques. Knuckle esquivaba con gracia y rapidez cada uno de los golpes que le mandaba su agresor, quería estirar un poco su mano para propinarle un golpe ...pero le daba miedo volver a matar a alguien , así que solo se dedicaba a esquivar._

_Después de dar tantos golpes fallidos , más bien esquivados, Ryohei centró un poco de su energía en su puño derecho , pero este golpe fue parado en seco por una de las manos de Knuckle. Por su parte , Knuckle se sentía mucho más relajado al sentir como su cuerpo respondía solo a todos esos golpes de Ryohei , pero aun así no lo lastimaba._

—_¡Pelea al extremo!—dijo Ryohei bastante enfadado al darse cuenta del poco interés de Knuckle en su batalla.—Ni siquiera estás usando guantes de box._

—_Llo siento pero solo puedo usar esos guantes en situaciones extremas.—contestó Knuckle un poco incómodo con la situación , mientras seguía esquivando y algunas veces reteniendo los golpes que le daba Ryohei._

—_¡Garyuu!—gritó Ryohei._

_Los dos anillos en su mano brillaron, uno era el anillo Vongola y el otro era un anillo con la cara de un animal. El segundo anillo mencionado brilló con más intensidad y una pura llama de última voluntad salió del anillo , tomando forma delante de su dueño. Un canguro con guantes había aparecido en el campo de batalla._

—_¡Cambio Forma!—el canguro pegó una especie de grito de batalla y se volvió a convertir en una llama de última voluntad. La llama del sol viajó hasta los puños , pies y cabeza de Ryohei , y tomó forma de un par de guantes, de unas rodilleras y un casco blanco con el escudo Vongola._

—_Ese es mi…—Knuckle iba expresar su sorpresa pero fue interrumpido por el ataque de Ryohei._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos , Ryohei se encontraba delante de Knuckle , golpeando sin cesar , aprovechando en descargar la frustración de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser tomado en serio. Knuckle no podía defenderse, había planeado no pelear durante la batalla … pero si eso seguía así , tendría que utilizar los "tres minutos"._

—_¡¿Por qué no peleas?!—gritaba Ryohei—Sé que no te puedes defender , pero estoy dejando varios huecos para que me puedas atacar y no lo haces. ¡Eres boxeador! ¡Deberías saber que es una falta de respeto para tu contrincante no tomarlo en serio!_

_Ryohei paró de atacar por unos segundos, para cerrar los ojos y concentrar todo su poder en su brazo izquierdo. Knuckle tomó grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperarse de los golpes que le habían propinado segundos atrás , pero no pudo relajarse mucho , porque vio como del puño de su contrincante salía una luz amarilla acompañada por llamas puras del sol. —¡Maximum Canon!—del puño de Ryohei salió un enorme disparo de llamas del sol , que fue acompañado de un golpe del puño que lanzó el disparo._

_Knuckle no pudo esquivar el ataque y lo recibió de lleno. Hubo una fuerte explosión, mucho humo cubría todo el campo de batalla y era imposible poder observar el estado de Knuckle. Esperaron unos instantes y se empezaron a escuchar ruidos provenientes de la zona no visible por el humo . Knuckle se había levantado._

_El guardián del sol de Primo estaba herido , tenía heridas por toda la cara y los brazos , pero más que adolorido parecía preocupado._

—_Tú quieres que luche… bien , así será—mientras Knuckle decía eso , se estaba jalando las vendas que cubrían sus manos con los dientes—Te demostraré todo el respeto que tengo hacia ti._

—_¡Tengamos una extrema y larga lucha!—gritó Ryohei , completamente eufórico._

—_No, esta batalla solo durará tres minutos._

_Una vez que Knuckle se colocó sus guantes , se desplazó a una velocidad que podía competir con la de Tsunayoshi y le propinó un severo golpe en la boca del estómago , dejando a su rival sin aire._

_Todos los espectadores se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la velocidad del guardián de Primo , especialmente Tsuna que seguía sin entender porqué no había querido mostrar su poder hasta ese momento._

—_Nunca me escuchas , Tsuna inútil. El guardián del sol de Primo mató a uno de sus contrincantes en una pelea de box, desde ese momento dejó de boxear._

—_Entonces…¿por qué se metió en la mafia?—preguntó Tsuna a su tutor._

—_Para ayudar a un amigo—contestó el arcobaleno.—Sin embargo , solo saca su verdadero poder por tres minutos , eso es todo el tiempo que necesita para vencer a un oponente._

_Ryohei ,que ya había escuchado anteriormente la historia, mostró a duras penas una sonrisa de satisfacción al sentir un duro golpe de el legendario guardián del sol de Primo en sus tan conocidos "tres minutos, se levantó como pudo y susurró dos palabras._

—_Vongola Gear_

_Ryohei se quitó el anillo Vongola y lo colocó en su mano , mientras observaba como el anillo iba cambiando de forma. El anillo se volvió un brazalete. Era un brazalete con la cara de Garyuu en él , un escudo de la familia Vongola y una frase que decía "Vongola Famiglia" ._

—_Estoy listo para una batalla extrema—afirmó Ryohei mientras se volvía a colocar en posición de pelea._

_Knuckle sonrió divertido al ver con cuantos trucos contaba esa generación y se sintió bastante viejo al pensar que en su época no existían esas cosas. Ryohei se aproximó a Knuckle con un puño dirigido a su mentón , pero fue detenido a duras penas por Knuckle , se agachó rápidamente y le golpeó con un gancho alto en la barbilla , logrando que el guardián de Primo retrocediera._

_Knuckle se reincorporó lo más rápido que pudo y fue a una velocidad sobrehumana contra Ryohei , lo golpeó múltiples veces en la cara e incontables en el estómago;sin embargo, Knuckle sabía que Ryohei no ponía ni un poco de esfuerzo en esquivar , y eso le daba un mal presentimiento. Después de tantos golpes y de un momento a otro , Ryohei agarró la muñeca de Knuckle y se abrió paso hacia su estómago._

—_¡Sunshine counter!—gritó Ryohei tratando de golpear ,en el estómago, a su contrincante._

—_¡Flare solare!—respondió Knuckle devolviendo un golpe tan poderoso como el de Ryohei._

_Se podía presenciar una explosión de llamas del sol en un punto de la zona de combate , la energía, el poder y la pureza de las llamas que se sentían eran abrumadoras. Giotto y Tsuna estaban a nervios de punta al observar una colisión de llamas entre sus guardianes. El ataque de Ryohei era una explosión de llamas de un color totalmente amarillo; sin embargo, el ataque de Knuckle también era una explosión de llamas del sol pero tenía pequeños toques de flamas rojas, provocando que el poder de destrucción sea mayor._

_El ataque de Knuckle superó en creces al de Ryohei. Ryohei rompió su ataque , esquivó el ataque de Knuckle y corrió nuevamente hacia él para golpearlo. Knuckle leyó sus movimiento y fue más rápido que él , más astuto, lo agarró del hombro y lo hizo retroceder unos pasos para propinarles fuertes golpes en el mentón._

_Ryohei ya no podía aguantar más , así que con un rápido movimiento desapareció del alcance de Knuckle y se preparó para cargar su más poderoso ataque , el cual también sería el último._

—_¡Sunshine Maximun Counter! —decía Ryohei , su cuerpo temblaba mientras cargaba el ataque ya que no podía soportar tanto poder en sus estado—¡Al cien por ciento!_

—_¡Armatura solare!—una barrera con gruesas capas de flamas del sol cubría a Knuckle, en la parte del frente de la barrera creció una cruz hecha con las flamas más puras del sol._

_El ataque final llegó. Era ataque contra defensa. La explosión solar logró cambiar por unos momentos el color del cielo y al impactar contra la barrera de Knuckle la destruyó en un instante. La batalla ya había terminado._

_Esteban se colocó enfrente de los espectadores para impedir que estos vayan y se metan en la zona de batalla , les pidió mucha reserva y calma con lo que iban a presenciar, pero aun así aseguraba que no estaban gravemente heridos. El humo se dispersó y tanto Ryohei como Knuckle estaban chamuscados y rendidos en el suelo, pasaron unos minutos y ninguno se movía . Tsuna se empezó a desesperar y le preguntó a Esteban porqué no podían intervenir si ya había acabado la batalla._

_Apenas Tsuna terminó su pregunta, Ryohei y Knuckle se empezaron a mover y ambos se reincorporaron; sin embargo solo Ryohei se pudo mantener de pie. Las piernas de Ryohei temblaban, eso significaba que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente, sus piernas no duraron mucho y volvió a caer al suelo casi inconsciente._

_Knuckle se levantó al igual que el otro guardián del sol, pero a diferencia de él , Knuckle juntó ambas manos y susurró unas palabras que le mostraron a todos quien era el verdadero ganador._

—_Preghiera—dijo Knuckle. Apenas dijo eso , una fina capa de llamas del sol empezaron a cubrir su cuerpo, regenerándolo por completo._

—_El ganador de la batalla entre los guardianes del sol… —informó Esteban apareciendo de la nada al costado de Ryohei para ayudarlo a levantarse— …es el guardián de la primera generación , Knuckle Dimasi._

—_¿Pero qué demonios…?—dijo Hayato al ver como Knuckle caminaba en dirección a Primo._

—"_Preghiera" es la plegaria de Knuckle—dijo Giiotto al ver que su guardián del sol se acercaba a él—Gracias a esa habilidad , el cuerpo de G se regenera casi por completo , depende del daño que le hayan hecho, pero solo lo puede utilizar una vez por batalla ya que cuando se regenera su resistencia en batalla disminuye en un treinta por ciento._

—_Te pasaste un minuto— dijo G con cierto tono de burla a Knuckle._

—_Sí , lo sé, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez._

—_Lo hiciste bien, Knuckle_

—_Gracias, Asari_

—_Creí que no la hacías ,¡ bien hecho!_

—_Yo también creí lo mismo por un momento, Lampo._

_Primo y sus guardianes, menos Alaude y Daemon, siguieron felicitando a Knuckle. Por otra parte, Hibari ya se había ido apenas dijeron el resultado de la batalla , pero los demás guardianes y Tsuna se encontraban ayudando a Ryohei a levantarse._

— _Décimo , déjenos encargarnos de la situación—pidió el jefe del departamento médico._

—_Sí-sí—contestó Tsuna , algo nervioso al ver a su guardián incapacitado de movimiento._

_El equipo médico se llevó a Ryohei a la enfermería. Tsuna y los demás parecían bastante preocupados , por eso Reborn , a su mejor estilo espartano, le hizo entender a Tsuna que su guardián solo estaba cansado._

—_Tsuna—lo llamó Giotto , interrumpiendo los golpes de Reborn para Tsuna—¿Está bien Sasagawa Ryohei?_

—_Parece estar bien._

—_Que alivio…—Primo iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido por el Potro._

—_Tsuna, lamento aparecer recién , pero tuve algunos problemas para llegar hasta aquí. Extrañamente me paraba tropezando con todas las cosas en mi camino._

—_¿Romario no está contigo?—preguntó Tsuna._

—_No , regresó a la mansión por algunas de mis cosas.—Dino se percató de la presencia de su rival , alzó una mano y acarició el cabello de su "hermano"—Vongola Primo, ¡Es un gusto verlo con "mi" hermanito ! porque estoy seguro que "mi" hermanito le tiene un gran cariño y aprecio._

—_Jefe Cavallone—respondió Giotto mientras jalaba a Tsuna a su costado—Es un placer verlo de nuevo. Me agrada la idea de ver que se preocupa por Tsuna que es "mi" sucesor. Porque estoy seguro de que "mi" sucesor lo ve como un gran aliado._

_Dino jaló del otro brazo de Tsuna y miraba con enojo a Primo, al sentir que Primo ofrecía resistencia jaloneó un poco más. Giotto y Dino jalaban , cada uno de un brazo, a Tsuna, luciendo como dos pequeños niños peleándose por su oso favorito de peluche-._

—_Dino san, Giotto san…—dijo Tsuna un poco asustado al ver como lo jalaban por las extremidades._

—_Tsuna , deja de jugar y ve a tu habitación en cinco minutos—ordenó Reborn antes de desaparecer por unos de los pasillos que conducían a la mansión._

—_Chicos… debo irme._

—_Ya lo oíste, Cavallone. Tiene que irse—comentó Primo ._

—_Es cierto. Suéltalo, Vongola Primo—respondió Dino._

_Tsuna empezó a sentir descargas por todo su cuerpo, la vista se le empezó a nublar y sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Ambos rubios pararon su pelea tonta al sentir los leves temblores provenientes del cuerpo del castaño, lo soltaron y se sorprendieron al ver como Tsuna caía de rodillas. Tsuna estaba arrodillado y con la mirada en el suelo, algo no estaba bien , se sentía realmente extraño. Llamas del cielo aparecieron sobre su frente y puños, dejando sorprendidos a Dino ,a Primo y a todos los guardianes._

—_¡Maldición!¿¡Qué le han hecho al Décimo!?—gritó Hayato , corriendo hacia su jefe.—Me descuido un momento y esto lo que pasa._

—_¡Tsuna!—dijo Yamamoto corriendo a la par con Gokudera._

—_Estoy bien, chicos. Ni Dino san ni Giotto san me hicieron algo…_

—_Pero Décimo…_

—_Gokudera kun, en serio estoy bien. Reborn dijo que debía ir a mi habitación, nos vemos después.—mientras Tsuna salía a paso apresurado hacia la mansión , trataba con todas sus fuerzas apagar sus llamas , pero no lo conseguía ._

_Tsuna llegó a su habitación y se recostó sobre su cama , evitando destruir cualquier cosa a su alrededor o aumentar el poder de sus llamas. Realmente le preocupaba su total descontrol sobre la situación._

_El estado de Tsuna era algo que tenía muy preocupado a Reborn. No podía entender que era lo que le pasaba, porqué se desmayaba o porqué su aspecto cambiaba, simplemente no lo entendía; por eso le pidió a Talbot que revisara a su estudiante inútil, porque Reborn sabía que lo que Tsuna tenía no era una simple enfermedad, sino algo más complicado._

_Talbot llegó cinco minutos después de la batalla de Ryohei,fue recibido por Reborn y llevado hasta el cuarto del castaño. Tsuna en ese momento se encontraba tratando de apagar las llamas que salían de sus puños y de su frente, le resultaba bastante incómodo tener que hablar con sus amigos en ese estado; y lo peor de todo es que se sentía aburrido , sentía que debía volar , correr, pelear, o hacer cualquier cosa que implicara utilizar sus llamas. Realmente la desesperación y adrenalina lo estaban llevando a la locura._

_Reborn entró con Talbot a la habitación de Tsuna sin ninguna presentación, apuntó a Tsuna con un arma y le ordenó que se recostara tranquilo y sin hacer ni un solo ruido en su cama. El asustado castaño solo se dedicó a obedecer ya que nunca había visto tan serio y preocupado a Reborn , no hizo pregunta alguna , solo se recostó y esperó pacientemente mientras luchaba contra la adrenalina que en ese momento corría por sus venas. Talbot se acercó a Tsuna y acercó su bastón a la llama de última voluntad en la frente del pequeño, permaneció quieto unos momentos para inmediatamente después mostrar una pequeña sonrisa sin dentadura._

—_El joven Décimo posee un exceso de llamas de última voluntad—dijo Talbot, alejándose un poco de Tsuna.—Tiene demasiado y su cuerpo no puede soportarlo._

—_¿Cuál es el motivo?—preguntó Reborn sin dejar de mirar a Tsuna a los ojos y apuntarle con Leon._

—_No estoy muy seguro del porqué el joven Tsunayoshi tiene tanta potencia en sus llamas , pero en teoría lo que podría causar esto sería que existan dos fuentes de poder de llamas del cielo._

—_¿Por dos fuentes de poder te refieres a dos anillos Vongola del cielo?—preguntó Reborn._

—_Exacto , pero como todos sabemos , no existen dos anillos Vongola del cielo , ni tampoco existen anillos tan fuertes como los Vognola—aclaró Talbot—Sin embargo , debo afirmar que se puede sentir un ambiente muy cargado de llamas del cielo._

—_Eso ...—dijo Tsuna antes de ser interrumpido por Reborn._

—_Te agradecemos la ayuda Talbot , desde aquí terminaremos de investigar nosotros.—dijo Reborn interrumpiendo a Tsuna , dejó a de apuntar a su estudiante y acompañó a Talbot a la salida._

_Tsuna solo se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho .¿Acaso lo que tenía era producto por el exceso de llamas dentro de su cuerpo?.Si ese era el motivo , definitivamente nadie más podía saberlo. Tsuna quería que la corta estadía de Giotto fuera lo más cómoda posible, no importaba los motivos de Giotto para juzgarlos, Tsuna había aceptado sus términos así que seguiría con eso hasta el final._

—_Tsuna, ¿qué vas a hacer con Giotto?—dijo Reborn , sacando a Tsuna de sus pensamientos._

—_No voy a hacer nada—contestó el castaño acomodándose mejor en su cama—Lo que me pasa no es grave. Lo único que me preocupaba era el motivo ... pero ahora que ya lo sé , estoy muy tranquilo._

—_Esta vez no te voy a decir que hacer, Tsuna—dijo Reborn dirigiéndose a la salida , pero antes de retirarse volteó y habló con el castaño—Pero que te quede claro , que lo primordial para mí , y estoy seguro que también lo es para todos tus guardianes, es tu seguridad._

_El décimo no alcanzó a contestarle ya que su tutor apenas terminó de hablar se fue bastante rápido. Si bien era cierto que tener a Giotto cerca podría afectar su salud, él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Giotto se vaya sin dejarlo completamente seguro de lo eficaces que la décima generación era. Se apresuró en pararse frente al espejo , cerró los ojos y pensó en sus amigos y en sus caras sonrientes. Para alivio del castaño , sus llamas se apagaron._

—_No voy a dejar que esto nos afecte—Tsuna se acostó en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormido._

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**Han llegado hasta aquí…¡Good job!**_

_**Saben… cada vez que pienso en Giotto siendo caprichoso me imagino a Tamaki Suoh, de Ouran high school host club. Tan lindos.**_

_**Eh … bien…-se pone nerviosa- estoy lista para ser juzgada (?)**_

_**Ahora , agradeceré reviews:**_

_**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**__**: ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Por su puesto que Mukuro hubiera ganado! Mukuro es muy fuerte. Si Dino y Giotto siguen peleándose por Tsuna , el pobre castaño va a terminar herido. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.**_

_**Oli Scarlet**__**:¡Gracias por leer! Espero que te guste esta pelea, disfrútalo.**_

_**Artemisa93**__**:¡Gracia por leer!, no me cansaré de agradecer que quieras leer yaoi por mi fic. Respecto a Dino…te respondí con un mensaje privado , no te preocupes por eso, lo prometí. Espero que te guste el cap.**_

_**Isis07**__**:¡Gracias por leer! Te agradezco mucho que sigas mi fic. Otra vez perdieron…pobre Ryohei. Jajaja el nombre de la pelea de hermanos mayores es muy largo… lo llamaré Pelea Para Ser Hermanos Mayores de Tsuna (PPSHMT)…espero poder recordarlo. Te agradezco otra vez y mil veces más si deseas, espero te guste este cap.**_

_**Alex Okami**__**:¡Gracias por leer! Sí, creo que si son un poco Out of Character ( al fin aprendí *o*) , pero me alegra que no haya sido tanto. Espero te guste este cap. **_

_**Alguien**__**:¡Gracias por leer! Pensé que me ibas a golpear-se esconde detrás de su mascota- pero es mi culpa…¡Lo siento , lo siento , lo siento! , me demoré mucho en actualizar. Espero te guste el cap. **_

_** .05:¡**__**Gracias por leer!, espero que te guste este cap… espero no decepcionarte. También lamento hacerte sufrir tanto con eso del yaoi y no yaoi… "gumenasai".La secuela la pensé hace ufff …mucho tiempo, creo que fue mientras planeaba el cuarto capítulo. Realmente espero no decepcionarte.**_

_**Nos vemos~**_

_**En caso de que no los vea : Buenos días , buenas tardes y buenas noches. (The Truman Show)**_


End file.
